The War of the Worlds
by nails233
Summary: I'm a human and I live in a world where the Vampires are in control and at war with the wolves. Where does that leave us humans? Can a treaty be forged to end the war? Can love be found in the middle off the mess? Anything is possible, Right? AU
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I am the owner of one very over active imagination but not Twilight that pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer's.

War of the Worlds

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I wish I could tell you that the world was a wonderful place to live in, but I would be lying. Unless, of course, you think living in a world where the vampires are at war with the wolves. It started long before the time I was born. From the stories I've heard, it all started during our Civil War. Apparently, the vampires used the gory battles to cover their feeding rampages. I guess one thing lead to another and next thing everyone knew; there were more vampires than humans. There were rumors that the war originated in the South. Supposedly, the vampires had their own wars running ramped down there and when they got out of control, they spread and intertwined with our own. I've always wondered what life would be like if that had never happened.

Not many humans are living free, never mind living a wonderful life. Those who don't live locked up under vampire rule are either in hiding or are in the Resistance. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a human. I live in the internment town of Forks, Washington.

An internment camp or town, houses most of the human population. They only serve two purposes; the first is to continue repopulating the world for future feedings. The second reason is for the search of a possible Breeding with a Purpose or "BWP." BWP's receive better treatment than the rest, since they are to be future vampires. They get the best housing, food and education. They are chosen because they have a latent ability. The feeders aren't treated very well and once they can't donate blood on a weekly basis, they are removed from the town. No one really knows where they go; they just disappear out of the front gate. Every person is required to donate a pint of blood every week; there are no exceptions unless you are pregnant or diseased.

The next rule is at the age of seventeen, if you have not chosen a mate yourself, one would be provided for you. This rule is the scariest to me. Mostly because I turned seventeen yesterday and I have no prospects of finding a mate. So, I am expecting to be auctioned off to a mate at noon today. The fact that I am a BWP most likely won't help me; my latent ability is not a very exciting one. Who really has the need for a mental shield? The three ruling Master's Aro, Marcus and Caius will expect me and my mate to produce children until I turn eighteen, then I will be changed into a vampire and I will be expected to remain with my mate for as long as I exist. What if he is the worst of the worst? I've seen when that has happened before, it wasn't pretty.

When noon finally arrived, I was sitting on my bed bunk with my bag packed. I was ready and waiting for a guard member to bring me to the Masters. I made sure I was in immaculate condition for this meeting; my hope was it would help me be well perceived. I was well washed and wearing a standard bleached white cotton dress with not a hair out of place. I flinched when I saw it was Demitri who arrived to retrieve me. He could make anyone's skin crawl with just one glare. Knowing already what was expected of me, I followed three feet behind him into the meeting chamber. Seeing the Masters face to face was an unnerving experience I would rather not repeat again.

"Good afternoon Isabella, you are here to be auctioned off as a mate today, so…if you would please strip off your clothes and stay very still while you're examined."

"Yes Master," I said while never taking my eyes off the floor. I dropped my dress to the floor and blushed every shade of red humanly possible.

"Ah…Carlisle, welcome my old friend, I hope your trip was not a terrible one."

"Thank you Aro, our trip was - uneventful. Thank you for inviting us to this auction, my son has been a bit reluctant to find his own mate. So, now I will be doing that for him." _I wonder if his son is a nice vampire. What am I saying? There are no nice vampires!_

"Well…here is our next potential buyer. Good afternoon Garrett," he gestured towards the new vampire who was entering the room.

"Yes, same to you. Now can we move this along, I need to be getting back to Seattle," he said. His attitude left me hoping that he would not be bidding on me.

"Yes, of course, we are waiting for just one more guest and here he is now."

"Welcome James, it is so nice you could join us today."

"Yeah - whatever. Is this her? She doesn't look like much." _Good lord, he hates me!_

"Yes, well…she is a BWP of the highest quality, pure as the driven snow and she has potential to be a mental shield. The bidding is to start at ten gold bars, so - please feel free to examine her before we start."

I felt like a piece of cattle because of the way they checked my hair, teeth, skin and bones. James just kept belittling me; Garrett was mumbling to himself, Carlisle was the gentlest, probably because he barely examined me at all. Once they all were done, I felt so dirty and mishandled. Aro started the bidding and my stomach dropped, James was the first to jump at the lowest bid. For the first few rounds it was between James and Garrett going back and forth and just when Garrett bowed out, Carlisle doubled James' last bid. James was furious; you could hear him swearing under his breath as he relented.

"Very nicely done Carlisle, it would seem Isabella will be returning home with you for a mere forty gold bars, which I assume you brought with you today."

"Of course, if your men can follow me outside they can retrieve it and if Isabella wouldn't mind putting her clothes back on as well as this travel cloak, we'll be ready to go back home."

Just like that it was all over, Carlisle now owned me. I could only hope his son wouldn't kill me before I was old enough to be turned. James was still fuming as I followed

Carlisle out to the waiting black SUV. I risked a quick peek from under my hood and saw Carlisle's traveling companions. There were two other vampire's waiting at the back of his SUV, a petite, spiky haired, female who was grinning and clapping, but the male with the blond, wavy hair looked like he was a force to be reckoned with. I froze in place until the female grabbed me by the hand and lead me into the back seat. At least she wasn't rough with me. The blond male was handling the gold transfer while Carlisle got into the drivers seat.

"Tell me I got the right one Alice."

"Yes Carlisle, she is the one for Edward, I have seen it, he will be very happy." _I'm glad he will, but what about me?_

"Let's go Jasper; we have a long ride back to Alaska." _Well, at least I know their names now._

It was a good four hours before we stopped at the side of the road. Alice hopped out first and extended her hand to me. I gathered she wanted me to follow her even though she never said anything to me directly. Cautiously, I followed her hoping she was not going to make me her dinner. When she motioned to the back of a bush, I got her drift this would be my make shift bathroom. I was so in need of it, I _almost_ didn't care. I still hadn't been instructed to remove my hood, so I had not seen any of the scenery during the last stretch of the drive. Once Alice and I were in the back seat Carlisle just sped off, so I guessed eating was out of the question. Dozing off occasionally seemed to make the ride go quicker; finally I just snuggled against the window and fell asleep for the night.

When I finally woke in the morning I stole a quick peek out my window before returning my eyes to the floor. We had finally reached Alaska; it was beautiful what little I was seeing of it. It took another six hours before we pulled into Denali, Alaska. From what I could tell it was even more remote than Forks, the roads or lack there of, were a dead give away. That's when my calm exterior started to erode, I felt like I had dozens of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Luckily, Alice lead me into the foyer before she released my hand. I knew better then to move from where she had left me. Once I felt the all too familiar breeze of a vampire moving, I held my breath and waited for his next move.

"So - this is her? The one from your vision?"

"Yes, she is and she is quiet lovely. Carlisle paid more than the usual, but she will be worth it."

"We shall see. What's her name?"

"Her name is Isabella."

"Isabella, remove your hood."

Fear seemed to be my new best friend because no matter how beautiful and musical his voice was, it sent shivers down my spine. My brain was running over everything that he might find wrong with me. So, very slowly, I placed my hands on the hood of my cloak and slowly slid it back until it slid the rest of the way down by itself. All I heard was a quick intake of breath then there was nothing but silence. I could feel everyone looking at me, but had no idea what anyone was thinking. I guess they were waiting on Edward to voice his opinion, but he remained quiet for the time being. I reluctantly peeked up from under my eye lashes to see the most beautiful looking man I have ever seen. With a snap of his fingers two girls scrambled to my side, taking me by my hands as they lead me towards an exquisite staircase that lead to the second floor and then to a third floor.

We stopped when we reached the first door on the right side of the hallway on the third floor. When the door was opened for me all I could see was an overly large bedroom, it was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. All the walls were painted pure white, save one. That wall was made entirely of windows that were filled with the scenery of the forest and mountains behind them. The walls were covered with shelves that were filled with music and books. In the center of the back wall was a king sized bed covered in white and gold bedding.

"Mister Edward wants you to be washed before he finishes his inspection of you," one of the two said as she motioned for me to enter the bathroom.

After nodding, I went to take my first shower in what I could only hope would be my new home, if I passed the rest of the inspection of course. The bathroom was the size of the bedroom I shared with three others back in Forks. Before I even had a chance to remove my dress the girls scurried in and started filling the large tub. They took over removing my clothing before helping me into the tub, which smelled like strawberries. I wasn't even allowed to wash myself or shampoo my own hair. From their attentive ways, I would say this is their only job here, they were personal servants. I really wanted to talk to them, but I wasn't sure if it was allowed and I didn't want them to get in any trouble because of me.

Once they had completely dried me from head to toe, even going as far as placing two French braids in my hair, they dressed me in a very soft and flowing purple satin gown that went to the floor.

"Mister Edward will be up shortly," the taller of the two informed me before they left me.

It felt like an eternity before the door opened and Edward strolled in with Carlisle. He stopped short and hissed when he saw me staring out the windows. I really wasn't sure what to do next, so I did what was always expected at examinations, I ducked my head and started to slide the straps of my dress off my shoulders, but before I even had one lowered his cold hand was on my shoulder indicating he didn't want me to continue. I guess I was wrong in hoping that he might want me, apparently just seeing me without my cloak was enough for him to decide he didn't want me. Why did this make me want to cry? I don't know the answer to that, so wrapping my arms around myself, I tried to keep my rejection from showing, but on the inside I was falling apart. Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore embarrassed my stomach growled from not eating since yesterday.

When I opened my mouth to beg for forgiveness, Edward tapped under my chin effectively shutting my mouth with the clanking of my teeth. He just walked out with Carlisle following him. What did this mean? Would he be sending me back? Selling me to someone else, or would he be putting me to work in the mines? I slumped to the floor to continue my inner ranting, when the door opened again, it was the same two girls each carrying a tray of food. They gasped when they saw me on the floor.

"Mister Edward would kill us both if he saw you on the floor. Do you want us to die?"

"No, never, but I don't think you have to worry about that, he doesn't want me," I whispered softly.

"Apparently, you didn't see how he looks at you. I have never seen him stare at anyone before."

"Angela is right, he doesn't even acknowledge humans around him, but you're different. And, did you hear him hiss when he saw you?"

"Yes, I heard him, but he didn't even bother looking at me after that, except to stop me from…," I couldn't even finished the sentence after that because the tears were threatening to fall from my eyes again.

"He has instructed us to call you Mistress Isabella, so you're definitely staying."

"That's because his father said he…," I sighed, "said he was taking the choice out of his hands, you see - he is stuck with me, whether he wants me or not," I probably shouldn't have been pouting, but I really had hoped he would like me.

"Please, sit on the bed and eat your dinner, if he comes back and you're not happy, it's our hides on the line." I had lost my appetite when he walked away from me, but for their sakes, I would force myself to eat at least some of the food they brought me.

I really don't know why it bothered me that he didn't like me. I guess it could be worse. I could live in a loveless relationship as long as he wasn't mean to me and it would only be for two years. Then I would a vampire and free to find my own mate if he didn't mark me as his. The practice of marking was biting to change me instead of the common day injections from a metal syringe. This practice was put in place when too many people were killed instead of changed. Eventually, I gave up eating all together and just laid down staring out the window.

"Please leave, I'll call you when she needs you in the morning," he was back, but I couldn't tell from the tone of his voice if he was angry or not.

When I felt the bed shift I knew he had joined me. "Isabella, please look at me," his voice was much softer now. I wondered what the change was as I rolled to face him.

"I'm sort of new at this, so forgive me if I do this wrong," he said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

I was instantly lost in his aroma when he breathed on my face. It was the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled. My eyes were darting back and forth between his pitch black eyes and ruby red lips when he chuckled at me. "Do you want me to kiss you, Isabella?"

I was panting when he asked again "Isabella? Please answer me; do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes…I do," I finally breathed out, before he slowly inched his head closer. I couldn't believe he actually wanted to kiss me, though there was a chance it was just curiosity.

The moment his lips brushed against mine I felt like I was electrified. It was absolutely the greatest thing I had ever felt and found I was desperate for more. "Breathe Isabella," he whispered against my lips. I knew forgot to do something, I was willing to suffocate if he was willing to keep kissing me.

I whimpered when he pulled back, even if it was only an inch it felt like a mile. "I know, I feel the same way," he whispered before kissing me again more eagerly. The feelings he was invoking inside me were beyond anything I expected. Before I knew what was happening he gently traced my lips with his tongue, this sheer act caused me to moan into his mouth. That's when he surprised me by slipping his tongue into my mouth; it was happily greeted by my own. His tongue continued to message mine and each time he did, it was like a signal was running directly to the secret area between my tights.

I was so lost in the kissing that I hadn't realized my hands had intertwined into his copper hair, causing him to deepen our kiss just a little further. When I couldn't suppress the urge any longer I started tugging lightly at first and harder when I heard him purring for me. Just when I thought we were ready for more, he flung himself against the wall panting heavily.

"Did I…do something…wrong," What did I do?

"No, don't move, I'll be right back."

God at that moment I tried to fight back the tears, but failed miserably. So giving up completely, I just let myself fall apart totally. I gave myself over to the misery; I let it dig itself a deep tunnel into my chest. I sobbed heavily until I fell deeply asleep.

****

A/N Please be nice and review it will only take a second


	2. Chapter 2

****

Wars of the Worlds

****

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it when I heard Carlisle's SUV approaching; they shouldn't have been here yet! By my calculations between bathroom stops, food breaks and general travel, they shouldn't have been here for another two hours.

For months I have been waiting for this moment, ever since I saw Alice's vision of her. I knew the moment I saw her heart shaped face, sparkling brown eyes and luscious brown locks of hair, she was the one for me. It could not have happened soon enough for me, after spending a century alone and many failed attempts at trying to find a mate, I had all but given up.

She wasn't the first human we had bought in our attempts, but from the moment I laid eyes on them I knew there was nothing; no feelings, no spark, just disgust. So when Carlisle informed me he was going to find my mate and that was that, I was horrified by the fact that I would no longer have a choice in who I was going to spend an eternity with, but the moment he decided to do it Alice had the vision that would change my life.

Unfortunately, we would had to wait for the auction. I was getting increasingly more impatient with each passing day. I made sure every detail was perfect for her arrival from decorating the bedroom we would share; to a fully stocked closet of everything she might possible want or need. I even hand selected her personal attendants who would attend to her every need; they were informed she was to want for nothing.

By the time the day arrived, I was practically jumping out of my own skin. I am fairly certain I looked like a madman when she walked through the door. I wanted to tear the damn cloak off her when she walked in hooded. Why were they hiding her face from me? Was she the wrong girl? I had to know, I was in front of her before I realized I had moved.

"So this is her? The one from your vision?" I held my breath hoping my fears were wrong.

"Yes it is and she is quiet lovely. Carlisle paid more than usual, but she will be worth it." _Money means nothing when it comes to getting my mate!_

"We shall see, what's her name?" It would have been nice if the vision came with her name.

"Her name is Isabella." _Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman._

"Isabella, remove your hood," it came out calm and cool, but I was anything but that. I wanted to see her now!

The moment her hood slid down to her shoulders and revealed her face, a breath hitched on my throat. She was even more beautiful in person. When she peeked up at me through her long lashes, I thought my dead heart would beat again.

I was caught off guard when Carlisle brought up a memory in his mind of her standing naked in front of six men. I was furious that they had looked at her. SHE IS MINE! And no one will ever see her like that again! I was too infuriated to speak at that moment, so I snapped my fingers to have her lead away before she could hear me lash out. The minute the door closed to our bedroom I snapped my head to Carlisle.

"What the hell was that? Are they barbarians?" I seethed.

"I'm sorry Edward that particular town runs their auctions differently then we're used to, I didn't have a choice. This is the one that had the girl in Alice's vision."

"Wait…what are we missing? They didn't touch her did they?" from Esme's thoughts, she was worried Bella was raped before the auction.

"No, not like that. They just examined her like a horse for Christ sakes," I ground out through my teeth.

"Oh! The poor thing, she must have been so embarrassed, I never liked Aro."

"How did you get back so quickly? With all the stops it should have taken you longer," that's when Carlisle's thoughts gave me the answer.

"What do you mean you didn't feed her? When was the last time she ate?"

"We don't actually know that answer, actually, we didn't talk to her at all," Jasper finally joined the discussion.

"So…let me see if I have this right, you didn't feed her, you only stopped three times for her to use the bathroom, you didn't speak to her and she spent the last twenty-four hours with her hood over her head!" I pinch the bridge of my nose if frustration.

"So…what did she think of us?" Alice the always hyper little fairy inquired.

"I don't know, I can't read her mind, but she probably thinks we're the barbarians now," for a moment I wondered why I couldn't read her thoughts.

"It's because she's a mental shield. I didn't know about that until the auction began, but it changes nothing, I told you already Edward, this is it, make it work, she's yours like it or not," I just nodded and made my way to the bedroom.

I liked it and I was looking forward to spending an eternity with her. I never admitted that to anyone except for Jasper, he already knew I loved her. I told him mostly because it would do no good to hide it since he was an empath. He could read my feelings whether I liked it or not, he could tell. One good thing about confiding in Jasper, he wasn't much of a talker and when he spoke it was usually something that needed to be said.

When I reached the third floor I discovered I was really nervous. I wasn't sure what I was doing here or how I was supposed to proceed, luckily Carlisle decided to join me so he could tell me in his thoughts what I should do.

The minute I walked in and saw her glorious body wrapped in lilac colored satin I froze. Never in my life had I ever had a physical reaction to a female, but in that one second that all changed. I wanted to rip that infernal dress off her body and ravish her, claiming her once and for all.

I never even realized I hissed until Carlisle smirked in his thoughts, telling me he was right in his choosing of my mate. Then she did the unthinkable, she tried to remove her dress. I didn't want Carlisle to ogle her again. She's mine, only I get to see her like that!

Luckily I had enough time to stop her before anything was revealed. The moment I put my hand on her bared shoulder I could feel the electricity running between our flesh. It was absolutely the best feeling I have ever had. The downfall to that was it didn't help the physical reaction I was having at that moment.

Carlisle pointed out in his thoughts that I should be watching her body language, that's when I noticed, she had started hugging herself tightly. My eyes were now paying attention to her details, I noticed she was about to say something and as much as I wanted to hear her voice, if she would have spoken, I wouldn't have the resolve to not take her right then and there. I stopped her in her tracks by placing two of my fingers under her chin and popping her mouth shut. I almost chuckled when her teeth clanked together, she just looked so cute.

I even thought it was cute when her stomach growled. Damn, she's been here for an hour and already she's turned my insides into mush. Before I had a chance to lock my lips to hers, I dashed from the room with Carlisle hot on my tail.

"Feed her now," I said as I passed Angela and Jessica, her personal attendants.

"Carlisle, what the hell am I supposed to do?" I desperately whined.

"Edward calm down, its normal to feel this way. She's a beautiful young woman and she's yours now, so your body wants to be with her."

"But we haven't even gotten to know each other yet. I can't just walk in and pin her to the bed."

"Then get to know her!" he demanded before he left me alone with my thoughts. Since I couldn't hear her thoughts, I listened to her words as she talked to her attendants.

"Mister Edward would kill us both if he saw you on the floor; do you want us to die?" _WHY is she on the floor? _

"No, never…but I don't think you have to worry about that…he doesn't want me." _HOW could she possibly think I didn't want her?_

"Apparently, you didn't see how he looks at you. I have never seen him stare at anyone before." I had to admit she was right; I never bothered to look at anyone very closely.

"Angela is right, he doesn't even acknowledge humans around him, but you're different. And did you hear him hiss when he saw you?" how could she miss that, the whole house must have heard.

"Yes I heard him, but he didn't even bother looking at me after that except to stop me from…," I could hear a little sniff, I finally figured out what I've been missing. She mistakenly took my need to keep her for myself as rejection.

"He has instructed us to call you Mistress Isabella so you're definitely staying," she would never be leaving my side if I had anything to say about it.

"That's because his father said he was taking the choice out of his hands, you see - he is stuck with me, whether he wants me or not." She was right I didn't have a choice in my fate, that was sealed the day I saw her in Alice's vision.

"Please sit on the bed and eat your dinner, if he comes back and your not happy, it's our hides on the line." She had better be smiling when I get back or so help them!

"Please leave, I'll call you when she needs you in the morning," I instructed the staff.

It took all my strength to ease slowly into the bed. "Isabella, please look at me," I asked trying not to give away my feelings yet.

"I'm sort of new at this, so forgive me if I do this wrong," I couldn't fight the urges anymore; I needed to feel her in my arms. I needed to smell her delicious scent. I swept her against my chest reveling in the euphoric bliss that only she could provide.

I finally worked up enough guts to ask "Do you want me to kiss you, Isabella?"

When she didn't answer me, I was worried that she might not want me to, but I asked again when I saw her biting her lower lip. I wanted it so bad I could almost taste her, "Isabella? Please answer me; do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes…I do," the moment these words left her pink pouty lips, I had begun my journey to the ultimate treasure. Just lightly brushing them sent shock waves down my spine.

God help me, all I wanted to do was kiss her forever, but the more I brushed against her lips the fewer breaths she took until she stopped entirely, "Breathe Isabella," I whispered hoping I had not suffocated her. The minute she took a breathe, her heartbeat started racing like it wanted to break free of her chest.

She whimpered the moment I pulled back to allow her more air. "I know…I feel the same way," I whispered before kissing her again.

This time I wanted so much more, the minute my tongue traced her lower lip she moaned softly against my desperate lips. I didn't miss my chance to slide in my tongue allowing me to fully taste her. When her tongue slide against mine for the first time, I honestly thought I would lose my mind. Her tongue let me lead in a delicious dance of exploration that I could never grow tired of.

Feeling her tiny hands wrap themselves in my hair only spurred me on to deepen the kiss further, but when she started tugging lightly on my unruly locks, I could not suppress the purring sound that erupted from deep within my throat. Why did the mood have to be ruined at that very moment? It was all I could do to throw myself out of bed and against the wall.

"Did I - do something wrong," she choked out.

"No, don't move, I'll be right back," I growled out in my agitation.

The moment I flashed into the living room Jasper was explaining the situation to everyone. Normally if a wolf was around the house Jasper and Emmett would hit the flood lights and take a few shots at him with a shotgun to scare him off, but this one isn't biting.

"So why is he still here Edward?"

"I think its for Isabella. He smelled her here and now he wants her for himself!"

"Don't worry Edward, no one is going to take away Isabella, she's your mate. We will protect her with you," Jasper tried to reassure me.

"I just found her after waiting so long, I can't let her go now, the bond has already formed."

"Don't worry son, we'll stop him. Now - lets go get rid of this mutt so you can return to Isabella for your first night together."

"Esme will you sit with her so she won't be scared? She doesn't know what's happening."

"Of course son, I'll keep her safe."

The minute Esme left for my bedroom, we all went into the yard to eliminate the problem that was keeping me from the only place I wanted to be. It only took a few minutes to track his scent, but his thoughts were his undoing as he started taunting me with thoughts of taking Isabella and defiling her before killing her.

That wasn't the best idea to do on my honeymoon night. The entire fight lasted three minutes, but watching his thoughts made taking him down much easier. The three of them pinned him down while I ripped his throat out. He never knew what hit him.

Thankfully everyone else took care of his body so I could return to Isabella. I was sadden to hear from Esme that she had cried herself to sleep. Her night never should have ended with her thinking I had rejected her and I wouldn't let it.

"Isabella are you okay?" I whispered as I joined her in bed again.

"Hmmm yes…," I felt bad about waking her, but she needed to know it wasn't a rejection.

"I am sorry I had to leave, we had a wolf at the gate. Can you forgive me for leaving?" I purred into her ear while nuzzling her hair. She stiffened when my words sunk in.

"What? Is it gone?"

"Yes, he's gone, he'll never be able to hurt you," I wish I could have spoken about the rest of them, but that would be a fantasy.

"I'm scared," she whimpered, so I pulled her back into my embrace.

"I've got you now, you're safe, now try to sleep," she contently sighed into my neck as I held her tight.

I never wanted her to be afraid of anything again, but it was an unrealistic hope. We were after all - at war with the wolves.

****

A/N So tell me how you really feel! Review it's the polite thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!

****

The World at War

****

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Edward?" I asked as I felt around the bed for him, but came up empty.

"He's at the mine Mistress, there is nothing to worry about. What would you like to do first eat or shower?" Jessica coolly asked.

"I think I need to be alone right now," it was all I could do not to start crying in front of them.

"But…," I really didn't care what Angela was going to say, I just wanted to cry alone.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I barely climbed into the shower before the tears started freely flowing. My heart was breaking into a million pieces and there was nothing I could do about it. Feeling helpless to stop the crushing feeling that had engulfed me; I crumbed to the floor of the shower and just let misery overtake me.

Time meant nothing to me, so I guess it was no surprise when the water that was beating against my clothed body turned cold as ice. I wish I could say I cared, but I did not. By the time Edward came through the door, I was curled in a tight ball shaking and sobbing in the corner.

"Shhh, I am here now, shhh tell me what's wrong," he said as he picked me up and rocked me.

I couldn't stop myself when I blurted out "You left me, you don't want me!"

"I never left you, I went to work - and you're wrong, I do want you, more than anything else in this world. You are my world now, I would give you anything," I was overjoyed when he said this before he started kissing me.

I really wanted to believe he wanted me, but was it possible that someone who looked like they walk out of Greek mythology really wanted a mere human like me? At that moment, I didn't care if he might only want me one time, I'd willing accept one time of bliss with him for a lifetime of loneliness.

When he turned up the heat of our kiss by plunging his tongue deeply into my awaiting mouth, I could swear I felt love, passion and desperation in it. It wasn't even scary when his kissing crusade of my neck paused and he breathed in deeply. I was hopelessly in love with him and would happily give him anything he wanted.

I tried not to shake when I moved my hands from his bronze locks to his shirt - I failed miserably. It was all I could do not to gasp when he ripped off his shirt and grant me total access to his chiseled, rock hard chest.

I would swear my heart was dancing with delight as he took hold of my dress strap and slid it off my shoulder. The moment my bare breast touched his electric skin, I wanted nothing more than to have the dress gone from my body.

I don't know if it was too much for him, but at that exact moment he pulled my face to his chest and just stood there panting with me. I kept my eyes closed so he would not see I was missing the kissing already.

It was amazing feeling him shiver every time I panted, but it made me wonder why? When I slide my eyes open I found the reason, I was breathing onto his hardened nipple. Moving on its own accord, my tongue darted out and lightly licked the pebbled surface. It tasted better than any food I have ever eaten and I hungrily sucked it into to my mouth to continue the tongue message I had started. With each circle, I lick around his nipple I was returned with a moan.

****

Edward's POV

I was not thrilled by having to leave before Isabella woke up this morning, after all it was her first morning here, especially after last night interruptions. There was an issue at the mine that needed my attention. I also had wanted to introduce her to the family that she was now a part of, but that would have to wait until I returned. I had made sure her attendants were there for all her needs.

I felt confident that Angela would always see to that, but I was not so positive about Jessica. Jessica was one of the humans we bought as a possible mate for me, but I never wanted her. Thankfully, the problem was solved fairly quickly giving me hope that I might still be back before Isabella woke. That hope was quickly dashed when my phone went off.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Edward, I think you need to come home NOW. Isabella didn't wake up very well, she's locked in the bathroom and her feelings are a mess," I could feel my chest constricting by his words.

"I am on my way!"

Even running at full speed it took ten minutes to get back to the house. I was both furious and worried at the same time. Furious because this should have never happened and worried because I had no idea what sort of damage my absence had caused. It took every ounce of my control not to lash out at everyone in the house, especially her attendants.

"What happened? Your instructions were clear, she was to be kept happy," I could not keep all my anger at bay; some of it was slipping through.

"I'm so sorry Mister Edward, she called out for you and when you weren't available, she screamed for us to leave and locked herself away in the bathroom. She's been in there crying for an hour."

"OUT! NOW!" You would have thought with two attendants, one of them could have handled the task of keeping her happy until I got back.

However, maybe that was the problem, they did not have what was needed to keep her happy - Me. Maybe I was the one thing she needed to be happy or maybe it was regret.

Could she be regretting kissing me last night? I was going to find out even if meant her breaking my dead heart; I had to know what was going on in her head and heart.

I hope she didn't think locking the door would keep me out. Honestly, the lock gave the moment I turned the knob.

It tore up my insides when I looked into the shower and she was curled up into a ball still crying. After I shut off the water, I scooped her up and cradled her close; her skin was so cold even to my touch.

"Shhh, I am here now, shhh tell me what's wrong," I rocked her gently against my chest.

"You left me, you don't want me," So, it was missing me that set off her emotions. I think my heart sprouted wings because it was attempting to fly.

"I never left you, I went to work and you're wrong. I do want you, more than anything else in this world. You are my world now, I would give you anything," and to prove I meant it I eagerly sought out her beautiful mouth and started peppering her with soft sweet kisses.

I don't know how it happened, but one minute I was kissing her sweetly and the next I was pouring every ounce of love I had for her into a very heated kiss. The moment I plunged my tongue in between her perfect lips I was undone, I would give her anything she wanted.

With shaking hands, she tried to unbutton my shirt while I slipped her back down onto her tiny feet. When I didn't have the patience to wait anymore, I tore my shirt off for her. Feeling her hands running across my chest set my manhood on fire. I wanted her now, but there was still the issue that her soaked dress was in my way.

Kissing my way down her neck, I could not help but stop and smell her marvelous bouquet before moving on to her shoulder. Hooking on to the spaghetti strap with my finger, I dragged it off her shoulder to give me unhindered access.

Feeling her now exposed breast against my skin made me shiver with delight. It took all my willpower to stop kissing her and pull her head to my chest. I thought I would spontaneously combust every time she breathed on my now harden nipple. She caught me totally off guard when she softly licked my already stimulated nipple and by the time she suck it into her warm mouth all I wanted to do was return the favor. Just the thought of suckling on one her breasts had me aroused to epic proportions.

"_Edward! We're tired of waiting to meet our new family member!"_ Alice's thoughts rudely interrupted my enjoyment.

"Alice! We're not ready yet!" I gritted back at the pixie.

"_Well get ready or Emmett's going to drag you out in whatever current state you are in!"_

"Isabella, we need to stop now or the family will physically drag us downstairs dressed or not." I said as I slipped her strap back into place.

"But what if they don't like me?" she whispered softly as she looked up at me through her long lashes.

"They won't like you - they will love you," this marvelous creature will never be unloved ever again.

"I'll be outside the door waiting for you to finish changing; I would suggest putting on something that won't take too long to get out of, because I am definitely not done with you yet," I purred into her ear. _And that was a promise!_

Outside the door, her attendants were waiting, I instructed them to go assist her in being presentable. Finally, Isabella swept out of our room looking breathtaking in her pink velvet wrap dress with matching pink flats. Then again, the woman could wear a potato sack and look ravishing.

****

Bella's POV

It was a nerve wracking getting ready to meet the family. I could definitely hide in the bedroom for the rest of my life. I could not get over the fear that they might not like me; at least Edward would be by my side. After taking a soothing deep breath, I went to join Edward in the hall and my heart melted the moment I locked eyes with him.

Up until that moment, I had avoided staring into his eyes, probably out of fear that he would be mad, but he just smiled sweetly at me. The minute he held out his hand to me I grabbed on tight and prayed I didn't fall down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting in the living room; I was flabbergasted looking at the décor. The room was absolutely huge with warm caramel colored walls, a fireplace complete with a fire, three cream colored couches and a square glass coffee table. It was definitely elegant, yet cozy. Seated on the couches was, I hoped, the entire family because there were six of them, not including Edward and myself. I recoiled behind Edward and peeked around his arm.

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to Esme, my mother and Carlisle's wife, you remember Carlisle of course."

"Hello," it came out like a squeak.

"This is Alice and her mate Jasper, and over there is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hey - come here and give us a hug!" Edward suddenly crouched, snarling and growling at everyone.

"Emmett back away from Edward now!" Alice ordered.

"Hey Edward, chill man. What's your problem?" he held his hands out to surrender.

"Emmett, you really need to back off, his emotions are all over the map," I probably should have been scared, but I wasn't. For some reason Edward never scared me.

"Edward - son, please…you need to relax, I don't need your gift to see what's going on here. No one is going to take your Isabella away from you. She's yours and only yours. So, why don't you take her back upstairs and we'll see you later." This seemed to calm him slightly, but I giggled when he turned and threw me over his shoulder before sprinting back up the stairs.

****

Alice's POV

"Okay - someone tell me what just happened," Emmett whined loudly.

"Emmett, Edward was about to take on the family in a fight to protect his claim on Isabella. They haven't sealed the deal yet, so he thinks all men are out to take her from him," I had seen it in time to warn them, it was not going to be pretty; Emmett and Isabella were not going to make it through it.

"I've never seen anyone do that before, I know Edward's overprotective, but that was beyond anything I have ever seen," Rosalie surmised.

"It has happened before…with me. I had waited to find Esme for over three hundred years and when I found her, I felt like everyone wanted to take her away from me. That's why I knew the moment I looked into his eyes, he would kill for her if necessary."

"Vampires are naturally protective, why is this so different?" asked Emmett.

"Because he has waited over a century to find her and living in a family where everyone had a mate but him and coupled with the fact that Carlisle gave him no choice in finding her, its an imbedded fear that if Carlisle changed his mind he might lose her. Imagine being in his shoes, how would you react if you spent a hundred years looking for Rose. What would you do to make her yours? Who would you kill to keep her?" Jasper like Carlisle knew what it was like to wait so long for the one person to complete them.

"He won't be complete until he takes her as his own, then he will still be overprotective of her, but he won't be as aggressive. With time he will allow us near her, but until then, we should keep it to just us woman visiting," Esme said as she snuggled into Carlisle's embrace.

"Alice, how bad was the vision? Do we need to worry about Edward hurting Isabella?"

"No Emmett, she'll be fine now. If you had touched her, he would have ripped you apart and Isabella would have been killed in the fight, but it's changed now, in fact, we won't see them for the next two days," I didn't tell them the rest of what I saw; I wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Alice is right, as of right now - it's all I can do to keep the lust internally channeled that's rolling off both of them," when Jasper chuckled I knew I would be having an excellent evening, actually the whole house would and from the smiles on their faces, they knew it too.

****

A/N Have you reviewed lately?


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's does!

****

The War of the Worlds

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Hey…come here and give us a hug!" Edward suddenly crouched, snarling and growling at everyone.

"Emmett back away from Edward now!" Alice ordered.

"Hey Edward, chill man. what's your problem?" he held his hands out to surrender.

"Emmett, you really need to back off, his emotions are all over the map," I probably should have been scared, but I wasn't.

"Edward - son, please, you need to relax. I don't need your gift to see what's going on here. No one is going to take YOUR Isabella away from you. She is yours and only yours. So, why don't you take her back upstairs and we'll see you later." This seemed to calm him slightly, but I giggled when he turned and threw me over his shoulder before sprinting back up the stairs.

"MINE!" he softly growled as he pulled me into a very deep kiss which set my stomach ablaze.

"Only - yours," I panted out when he broke it off to move on to my neck.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled softly as he moved back up my neck and across my cheek.

"Don't be," it was my turn to capture his lips with mine.

The minute he ran his hand to the tie on my dress, I gasped, giving him the opportunity to plunge his tongue deeply into my mouth. His taste was beyond exquisite. With one tug, my dress opened, exposing me to him for the first time. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought, but I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Mine…beautiful…mine…need…mine." Okay, I do not think he wants to send me away, that is a good thing.

The feel of his icy fingers along my stomach did nothing to cool me off. When he pulled me against him all I could think was he was wearing way too much clothes. I made sure he knew that when I started grunting and tugging at his shirt. Thankfully, he got the hint and in one swift motion it was gone. I couldn't control the shudder that ran down my spine when he slipped my velvet wrap dress off completely leaving my in nothing, but bare skin. Something was wrong; I knew it the minute his head snapped towards the door.

"What is it?"

"A complication, put your dress and cloak back on," as quick as I could I did what he said, but I couldn't help noticing he was growling under his breath.

Without another word, he just grabbed my hand and lead us down the stairs back to the living room. By the time we entered the room he was not hiding his growls anymore and I finally knew why because sitting on the couch was Master Aro and the man who tried to buy me first, James.

"Good afternoon Edward, it's been quite a while since I've seen you last."

"Hello Aro, it has been a while. How can we help you today?" I could see he was trying his best not to openly growl at them.

"Aro stopped by to ensure we were happy with our recent acquisition," Carlisle calmly

stated.

****

Edward's POV

"Yes...quite happy, thank you for asking."

"So you've had no problems? I know Carlisle didn't give you a choice in the selection. Is she acceptable?"

"She's perfect; the only problem we have encountered is too many interruptions." That comment brought out James' true thoughts. They were here hoping I had not claimed her as mine.

"Edward calm down, growling is not necessary. They're not going to take your Isabella away, right gentlemen?"

"Of course not Carlisle, like I said, we were just stopping by to check on the happy couple. It would have been terrible if he was not happy with your choice. I would have offered him another choice if he wasn't, that's all," right and then he would sell Isabella to James for fifty gold bars.

"Well, that's not necessary because I am overjoyed with Carlisle's choice in my mate. The whole family couldn't be happier with her, and I would never want someone else," it was hard not to want to rip James' head off as he ogled MY mate, she of course had taken up her defensive position hiding behind me with her hood still up.

"Isabella, please remove your hood, we need to make sure it's you, since part of the agreement Carlisle signed specified you were to be purchased for a mate and not a worker." Aro was hoping that maybe I had beaten her so he could break the contract under the pretense of saving her.

I could tell by the way she was hiding she was afraid of Aro, but I couldn't tell why. James hissed when she slipped the hood of her cloak off and revealed her beautiful face to them. His thoughts were about to send me over the edge as he started thinking about how she looked naked at the auction. Aro's thoughts were only of disappointment that he could not use his backup excuse to remove her from our house.

"Well, that's very good. She looks wonderful as always, but I do have to ask my brother to join us for just one moment to read the relationship, then we will be heading back to Seattle to check on another couple there," Marcus stepped into the room like he knew he was needed.

"Hello, please excuse my intrusion, I promise this will be quick and painless," his thoughts caught me by surprise you could actually see the strands that bonded Isabella and myself.

"So Marcus, how is the happy couple doing?"

"Honestly Aro, I have never seen a couple so connected already, there is no separating them now. They are a completely bonded couple, and even Bella is too connected to leave him."

"Bella?" _Why did he call her Bella?_

"Yes, she prefers to be called Bella. I'm sure she has told you that already."

"Yes of course, but I am surprised you know that."

"I was her teacher in 'How to please a vampire mate' class," thankfully from his thoughts, the students were never touched and they never touched anyone either.

"Well, thank you for your very excellent teaching of her, she will always make me happy, but if you don't mind Bella and I were in the middle of something that we need to finish," _and fast before anyone else tries to come between us._

I could not wait for her to walk up the stairs; I need her away from them and in my bed NOW. Carlisle thankfully, was walking them out to their car when I slammed the door shut.

"Why?" I sighed out.

"Why what?" she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you preferred to be called Bella?" I tried not to sound as frustrated as I felt.

"I just didn't think about it, I don't care what you call me as long as you call me your mate," she whispered while chewing ferociously on her lower lip.

That one small act coupled with her words were my undoing, before she could blink her cloak and dress where back on the floor where they would stay until we were done. No more distractions, the house could fall down around us and I would not let it derail me.

The minute I had her in my arms the world just felt right. Feverously, I attacked her lips, which thankfully, she returned with just as much enthusiasm. When her tiny hands started fumbling, again at my shirt I ripped it off in my feeble attempt to help. Honestly, I want my clothes off as much as she seemed to. The sounds of my snarls started to fill the room when she started undoing the button and zipper on my jeans.

She definitely caught me off guard when she dropped to her knees during the removal of my pants and boxers. The feeling of her hands on my manhood had me shaking, no one has ever touched me there, and after today, no one other then Bella would.

This girl would always amaze me, I could see her leaning in, but before I registered what she was doing, she had pulled me into her warm mouth. I could not stop her now even if I tried. There was nothing to compare the feeling to, it was beyond heaven, but just knowing this is what she wanted to do, kept me riveted where I stood. So there I stood with my head tilted back, eyes closed, panting with my hands intertwined in her long, soft locks of hair until I couldn't stop myself from growling out her name "Beellllaaa!" as I released myself for the very first time in my life.

She never had the chance to stand up before I swept her up and on to the bed. I was still desperate for her and needed to claim her forever. Even after what she just did to me, she looked so innocent as I hovered over her.

God the feeling of her messaging my scalp with her fingernails was enough to start the playful snarls from me, but then she started tugging and I had no choice, but to give her the kiss she was heatedly in search of. Finally it was my turn to get to know her body and that was definitely something I was eager to partake in.

I started at her neck slowly and gently continued my journey south to her peaks. In return, I was graced with the sounds of Bella's sighs and moans. That is definitely something I could spend a lifetime listening to, but it paled in comparison to the groans from her precious lips when I pulled her mound of flesh into my mouth and started suckling. Her taste was indescribable. I could only imagine that the moisture from her heat source must taste even better. I was going out of my mind when I finally released her other breast, which I made sure had received all the attention it needed.

"Bella, please - tell me - you took - care of - your hymen." _please God let her have followed that sacred rule._

"Yes - I did it - myself - last week. Please?" I could not stop myself from sliding in just an inch at first before pulling back and sliding in two inches.

I knew the moment I started to enter her, she had never been touched and I would be the only person to ever touch her again. Slowly, I inched my way in stretching her to accommodate my size. This continued until I was completely engulfed by her intimate walls.

"So tight…mine…forever," was about the extent of my last coherent spoken thought.

"Oh…so good…so big…yours…always," apparently Bella was suffering from the same affliction as I was.

Between her pants and hips grinding against me, I was on the edge of oblivion, but when she lost it, so did I, as we screamed out each other's names. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was free falling, it was a sensation I wanted to experience everyday for the rest of my existence. A whimper escaped her when I pulled out to lie next to her. I knew how she felt because I ached to be back in her too. Nevertheless, I had promised my sisters to take fifteen minutes off between each act to make sure Bella was not hurt and for her comfort I could suffer through it.

****

Alice's POV

"Alice, what are you doing sitting here on the second floor stairs?" Jazz asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I am guarding the third floor because in two minutes Jessica is going to try to disturb the happy couple and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Do you know why she's trying to sabotage their mating?"

"No. Do you?" _What does he know that I don't?_

"Yeah, she is still lusting over him and she is jealous that Bella has his undivided attention."

"Have you told Edward this?" he will definitely flip if he finds out about her doing it on purpose.

"Nah, it can wait I think. From the amount of love and lust coming down those stairs, I'd say waiting is in order."

"You can say that again, she just blew his mind," I couldn't help but giggle when he stared back at me gapingly.

"Alice, you can't say that stuff to me right now, it's taking every ounce of my control not to jump you right here on the stairs," _owww maybe after Jessica leaves I will let him! _At least she was punctual.

"Good afternoon Jessica, where do you think you're going?"

"I am delivering Mistress Isabella's lunch tray."

"Right now would not be the best time for that, why don't you just leave it with me and I'll leave it by her door."

"But Mister Edward wouldn't like that Mistress Alice," as if on cue you could hear Edward's growl "Beellllaaa!" throughout the entire hallway.

"Yes, I see it is a bad time. I will just - leave it here, with you. Thank you," I have never seen her run that fast as she made her getaway.

"Why Alice, I think you scared her, that or Edward did," he chuckled with me as I lead him to our room for a little afternoon frolic.

****

A/N SO love it? Hate it? I need to know, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

************************

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's does!

Thanks Dazzleglo you're the best!!

****

The War of the Worlds

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"Bella please…tell me…you took…care of…your hymen…" I knew this would be something that would eventually come up.

"Yes…I did it…myself…last week…please?" that was the first rule we were taught, we were to remove it before we were sold to a vampire. There could be no risk of bleeding to prevent the bloodlust from kicking in.

Sliding in an inch at a time, he entered me mumbling "So tight…mine…forever," _yes he has brain scramble!_

"Oh…so good…so big…yours…always," was all I could pant out.

It was nice that I did not have to deal with the pain of breaking it during intercourse, it hurt enough last week. The pleasure he could make me feel was almost overwhelming, he was so gentle when he stretched me ever so slowly to fit him. The noises he was making sent shockwaves through my body like I have never felt in my life. I really did try my best to hold back, wanting him to experience it first just as I was trained, but he made that an impossible task. Ultimately, in the end I couldn't hold back the explosion of the ultimate pleasure he was invoking in me. He couldn't stop anymore then I could as he quickly followed me. I couldn't help but shudder when he released himself deep within me. A small whimper escaped me when he pulled away. I wanted to stay connected like that forever, but I got the next best thing when he pulled me in close to his side to snuggle.

"Are you hungry love? Alice just dropped off a tray of food at the door."

"If it's okay with you, I could eat."

"Of course it's okay to eat Bella; you need to keep up your strength if you want to that again. You do want to do that again, don't you?"

"Yes," I whispered as my cheeks burn from my blushing.

"Good, just relax and I'll grab it for you."

Oh my god, the sight of him walking across the room bare-naked started my body burning for this touch again. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from whimpering again. He was beautiful from head to toe and when he turned with the tray, I almost gasped when I saw how well endowed he was. How did that ever fit in me? Thankfully, he didn't catch me sneaking a peek; I would have turned ten shades of red. He was so cute when he sat cross-legged at the bottom of the bed with the tray between us. Normally I was not very comfortable with people looking at me naked, but for some reason I didn't feel that way with him, which is a good thing because he watched every move I made.

**Edward's POV**

I was practically drooling as I watched her nibble on her fruit, every bite made me wish I was on the menu. However, when she started sliding that carrot in and scraping it as she drag it out of her mouth, I lost it, I wanted to be that carrot and that was final. Therefore, you can imagine my surprise when she pushed the tray aside and started crawling towards me like I was the prey and she was the lioness. I did not bother resisting when she wrapped her pouty pink lips around me; I wanted it as much as she did. She could have me with breakfast, lunch and dinner. This girl must have practiced a lot on those unsuspecting vegetables. I could not stop myself from wrapping my fingers in her hair as I watched her devour me.

"Oh god Bella!" was all I could chant, until she raked her nails across the bottom of my manhood and that was the end of my control "Bella!" my growl, I am sure echoed throughout the house. Thankfully, Bella could not hear what my family was saying. She would have blushed from head to toe.

__

"So Eddie boy, was it worth waiting a century to have your pipes cleaned?"

"Yes Emmett, it was and DON'T call me Eddie!" I whisper thankfully Bella was in the bathroom and couldn't hear me.

We spent the rest of the day happily in our bed, only taking breaks when Bella needed time for her human needs. The next day was spent in the same total bliss. After two days in bed with Bella, I was dragged away to help Carlisle with the weekly blood harvest.

Unlike most towns or camps when we collected the weekly blood donations, we give the workers the day off to recuperate. Bella's attendants were instructed to KEEP her happy at all costs. I did not want another episode of finding her in the bathroom crying. As usual, the collections went off without a hitch, so luckily I was back to our bedroom before her dinner.

I was a little surprised to find her standing in our room with her back to me in her cloak with the hood up. I flashed behind her, pulling and turning her to face me, but when her hood slipped off, you can imagine my surprise when I saw it was not Bella, it was Jessica. What the hell was she doing wearing Bella's cloak? Before I had a chance to release her, I heard a gasp from the doorway. I knew instantly this was not going to end well, I turned to see Bella's horrified face staring back at me and before I chance to react, she was gone.

"BELLA, NO! WAIT!"

Jessica tumbled to the ground as I rushed off to find Bella, but before I reached the door, I heard her gut wrenching screeches coupled with the sounds of her bones breaking. I knew it was bad the moment my eyes found her limp body just lying on the floor below.

"Carlisle!"

In seconds everyone was there waiting on Carlisle's diagnosis.

**Bella's POV**

It was lonely waking up in our bed without Edward beside me, but I knew he was going to work with Carlisle to collect the weekly blood donations. I definitely needed the day off after spending the last two days happily in bed. I didn't expect to enjoy being with a vampire, they had always said in class that it would be painful, but nothing Edward did to me ever hurt, quite the opposite.

After a lovely breakfast of toast and tea, Angela and Jessica were nice enough to show me around the grounds. They were very beautiful and peaceful, I could definitely spend a lot of time just sitting here reading.

Angela and Jessica filled me in on how things worked around the Cullen Camp. I was surprised that it ran so differently from Forks. They treated humans with respect, Jessica's only qualm was about the number of men available. Apparently in their quest to find Edward a mate, there were more women than men. I made a mental note to ask Edward to bring in more men; it would not hurt to have more men for the mine.

"Angela what kind of mine do they have anyway?"

"A gold mine, the camp was settled about a hundred years ago and after the Cullen's claimed the area, they discovered it along with a large oil deposit so they really make money in a variety of ways."

She spent the rest of our stroll telling me everything about the camp and she agreed that she would take me there during the next harvest to show me everything. I was really excited by the prospect of seeing how well they lived compared to Forks. She did, however, insist it was time to head back as she needed to prepare my dinner before Edward came home. While she headed to the kitchen, Jessica brought me back upstairs, but we bumped into Alice on the way.

"Bella could I have a moment to speak with you?"

"Of course, did I do something wrong because if I did I am sorry," I was a babbling fool.

"No silly, I just want to get to know my new sister that's all."

Alice's bedroom was absolutely gorgeous decked out in every shade of yellow you could imagine. It was nice just sitting on her bed chatting about everything and nothing.

"Edward's back you should join him. I'll see you tomorrow and do not worry, I'll talk to Carlisle about your idea, I think a few more men around the camp would definitely help," I just shook my head as I head back to my room. I keep forgetting she sees things.

When I opened the door to my room, I was shocked to see Edward holding Jessica. I thought he loved me, I thought we were together; I guess I was wrong and before I knew it, I was running for the stairs. However, when my tears blurred my vision, I missed a step; I knew at that moment there was no stopping it. I was free falling, I felt the impact each time I rolled and heard the sounds of my bones snapping, I knew this was one fall that I wasn't going to be walking away from.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Edward, please let me see her," I had to get to her and he was not allowing anyone near her.

"Fix her and get that thing out of this house!" He was looking at Jessica who was almost smirking.

"Rose…please remove her, I don't want her near Edward and Bella ever again," I gritted through my teeth.

"Alice, get the door off the guest bedroom, Jasper…go get the clinic ready."

"Esme and Emmett you're going to carry Bella while Edward keeps her head steady and I'll start setting what I can see."

No one needed me to say it twice; they just shot around doing what they were instructed. I could already tell she broke her left wrist and at least four ribs. My two biggest worries was the possible damage to her head and spine. Everyone gently lifted her onto the door, it's not that we could not carry her weight, but it was the shifting that I worried about. As Edward cradled her head and whisper softly in her ear that he would never let anyone hurt her again, we carried her the fifty miles to the clinic.

All I could do during the walk was run my mind over every bit of medical training I had learned over the years and that was a lot. When the Civil War broke out in the states, I was living in Italy with the Volturi or Royal Family of vampires. We were already dealing with our own wars in the southern states. There were too many families that were fighting for control of the area by creating newborn armies. The problem with that was when the Civil War bloodshed started in 1861; the newborns started migrating northeast leaving a wake of destruction behind them. By the time the war ended in 1865, a quarter of the U.S. human population was changed into vampires or killed and by 1901 half the population of the U.S. either was changed or was dead. That was also the same year the Spanish influenza hit Chicago where I was working at a local hospital as a Doctor. It was also the year I started my family by turning a dying Edward at his mother's request. I was pulled from my thoughts when Jasper opened the door of the clinic for us. Jasper had done exactly what I had asked of him, so everything was ready when we arrived.

Edward had to be restrained by Jasper and Emmett when Esme and Alice started cutting off her dress. His snarls would definitely upset the humans that lived nearby. The moment she was covered, they released him and nearly plowed through everyone to get to her. I could see he would not be leaving her side willingly. As I feared, Bella had indeed broken her left wrist, she also had a very serious concussion, there was some bleeding on her brain, five of her ribs on the right side were broken as well, and dislocated shoulder and knee, but my main concern was that Bella had not regained consciousness yet. Once everything was set, I wanted answers.

"Edward, WHAT happened?"

"I was so distracted trying to get back to Bella, that when Jessica's petty thoughts about wanting me showed up, I just shove them back so it didn't even register in my mind. When I opened the door and saw her cloak, I thought maybe she just came in from the yard or something, but when I grabbed and turned her, I saw that it was Jessica, not Bella and then, Bella walked in before I had let go of her."

"I see…so Bella ran and fell trying to get away from what she perceived as a cheating mate?"

"Yeah, I could tell by the look on her face she thought I was engaging in…um, extracurricular activities," I could see the pain written across his face, he would never stop thinking this was his fault.

"I'm going to start calling you 'fix it man' because I seem to be saying this a lot, BUT FIX IT! When she wakes up I do not care if you have to grovel on your hands and knees, you will FIX IT! Is that understood?"

"I will do whatever it takes for her to see the truth."

"And what's the truth?" I am going to make him say it out loud!

"SAY it Edward, out loud, SAY IT!" I slammed my hand against the wall for effect.

"I LOVE HER, are you happy now?" He snarled, but I think the smirk on my face said it all.

"Yes son, I am, now make sure she hears you loud and clear," I motioned for everyone to join me outside so he could spill everything to her privately, not that we wouldn't hear it anyways, but we tried to give one another the illusion of privacy.

********************

****

A/N Have you reviewed lately?


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight I just get to play!

****

Thanks Dazzleglo for all the awesome ideas! And of course for Beta-ing!

The War of the Worlds

Chapter 6

Jacob Black's POV

"Why are waiting? After what happened with Paul, we should be ripping those bloodsuckers to pieces by now!"

"Jake, Paul was never supposed to go after her alone. He was just supposed to watch out for her, but he got sloppy and it got him killed!"

I hated to admit Sam was right, if Paul did his job correctly, the bloodsuckers would have never known we were even in the area. I understand his interest, but by no means do I think keeping his pet happy is worth losing our lives over. Why did he need a pet anyway? Did he really need a human for a pet?

"So how long are we going to watch her before we try grabbing her?"

"Leah is going to try and get into the compound tomorrow, and then we should have a better idea when to fully attack them. If she gets in, she's going to attempt to grab her."

****

Edward's POV

After five very long hours of sitting in the sterile, white painted room, Bella's eyes finally started to flutter open. At first she foolishly tried to jump off the hospital bed, if I had not been sitting next to her, she probably would have landed on the floor hurting herself further.

"Aaawwwhhh," she screeched as her body started to register the pain it was in.

"Shhh…Bella its okay, please lay back and rest," I tried to comfort her, but she refused to meet my eyes.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be screwing your little girlfriend?" I could see her jealousy screaming though her sarcastic words.

"Bel-la, she's not my girlfriend! She does not even hold a candle to you in my eyes. She thought she could…but I would never see her as anything other than a useless excuse for a human being," I tried to reach out and hold her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No! I saw you! You were holding her!" She spat back at me.

"Bella, think closely about what you saw, what was she wearing?" I could see her piecing everything together.

"She was wearing my cloak. Why was she wearing it?"

"I don't know her thoughts are always so vile that I just ignore them all the time. I should have been paying more attention to them, but I was just so excited to come home to you - that I really didn't want to ruin my mood."

"So you thought it was me?" She looked up through her lashes with nothing but hope in her eyes.

"Yes my love, when I walked into OUR room, I saw the back of your cloak with the hood up and I thought it was you," she started to blush ferociously at my words.

"My love?" she softly whispered.

"Yes Bella, you are 'my love' and you always will be," I whispered before I brushed a sweet kiss on her swollen lips.

Even as battered as her face was, she still looked beautiful to me. I was never so happy when she started to struggle to get closer to me, but I could see the pain it caused her. I gently scooted down onto the bed and got as close as I could to her without causing anymore pain. Her sigh was enough to tell me she was happy to have me there. Carlisle stopped by an hour later to give her some medication for the pain; he was pleased that she had finally woken up. Of course, the medication put her back to sleep, but I watched every flex of every muscle, every breath and heard every heartbeat. A decision was weighing heavy on my mind, what was I going to do about Jessica? She definitely was not getting anywhere near MY Bella again that was for sure.

Carlisle finally gave me the okay to bring Bella back home the next day and, honestly, I was thrilled to get her back home. The clinic was better than in most camps, but I wanted Bella pampered and I could not do that there. The walk was long since I could not run with her in that condition, but I didn't care, as long as she was safely in my arms, I could walk forever. Angela was great about having everything ready for her, from a nice dinner and flowers on the bureau to welcoming her back by telling her how very happy she was that she was home.

"Mistress Bella would you like a message? It might help you feel better?"

"Um…well…I don't…" I could see she wasn't thrilled by the idea.

"I'll take care of that, you can retire for the evening," her eyes seemed to light up when I took the lotion from Angela on her way out.

"Bella, you need to tell me if I hurt you, can you do that?"

"Yes," she whispered her reply.

I spent the next hour rubbing her entire body paying special attention to any area that was too tense until she was relaxed enough to fall asleep. For the next week, everyone would stop by and check on her. The friendship between her and Alice was growing every day.

Unbelievably, even Rose was won over by Bella. Rose was always on the fringe of the family because she never wanted this life, but found she could endure it with Emmett by her side. She resented Carlisle at first when he thought she could be mine, and then she resented me for not wanting her. However, all that changed the moment she found Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear. Bella went with us that week for the harvest and after she made her donation; she set off with Angela for a tour of the area.

****

Bella's POV

Angela was a great tour guide, she really seemed happy with living here. How could she not be really, compared to Forks this place was heaven. I couldn't help but see how different it was. They actually had elders living here. In Forks once you became a burden on the system; you were led away and never came back, like my parents were one day. There are also less children running around, I did wonder if it was because the women here outnumbered the men by 2:1. They also were not assigned a mate, they were allowed to choose.

Walking around the garden where they grew all the vegetables, I could see the workers smiling and talking with no overseer. When the pain in my knee became too much, we sat at the river's edge, just listening to the water flow. I knew an electric fence surrounded the property, but I only saw it when I first arrived. If I had not seen it then I would have never known it existed. Angela even showed me around her house; it was small, but very cozy. She was really happy when her husband showed up.

"Mistress Bella this is my husband Ben. Ben this is my Mistress Bella," she said as she gazed lovely into his eyes.

"It's a pleasure Mistress Bella, I heard of your fall, I am so happy to see you're feeling better," he had a very warming way to him, much like Angela does.

"Thank you Ben, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," I knew better then to try and shake his hand, once mated with a vampire you were never allowed to touch another man unless

indicated to do so, they could smell it if you did.

"I should be getting you back Mistress Bella, Mister Edward will be looking for you soon," before we had a chance to walk to the door a loud alarm sounded.

The alarm was only to be sounded if a wolf had been spotted near the fence or on the property. Unfortunately, I was never told what to do here when it did. Angela and Ben showed me to the meetinghouse where everyone else was converging. The meetinghouse like all the other houses in the human compound was made of natural wood logs with very simple windows. The inside was also all natural and filled with pew style benches all the way to the front before opening up to two long tables. Ben and Angela seemed to be shielding me from on lookers, and for that, I was grateful. I never liked being the center of attention. It was not until we reached the furthest left corner of the building was I able to see the faces of everyone gathered. You could see the fear written across their faces, even on the men who were trying to comfort their mates and children.

"Angela does the alarm go off a lot?" I whispered.

"Oh, no Mistress don't worry, it hasn't gone off in years, but you don't have to be concerned the Cullen's always come and protect us," she tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace as she held my hand.

So it was here I would wait until the alarm stopped, which seemed to take forever. My biggest fear was Edward and his father was out there protecting us. What if something happened to him? Even after such a short time, I could not see a life without him. The moment the doors flew open everyone gasped and I for one was nothing but relieved as Edward charged in calling my name.

"BELLA!" my feet were moving towards him before he could see me.

"Edward!" I called out as I stumbled towards him. We met somewhere in the middle, thankfully he caught me before I landed on my face. Although, our embrace was bordering on a security pat down as he rubbed me from head to toe before he soundly kissed me senseless. It only ended when we heard Carlisle chuckle from the back of the room.

****

Jasper's POV

When the alarm sounded, I was at the mine entrance. My first fear, of course, was for the family. Although, a quick phone call to Alice confirmed they were safe, but that Carlisle, Edward and Bella were still at the harvest. My next call was to Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?" I growled out.

"We have a have a wolf at the back gate; she's attempting to disconnect the power. And, Jasper, I don't know where Bella is," I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm on my way, is Emmett there yet?"

"He's a few miles away, hurry Jasper," with that I hung up and I set off running as fast as I could.

Running at full speed, I reached the settlement in no time. You could smell the wolf all around the place; it had to have gotten in, but how? Most of the humans were hunkered down in the meetinghouse; I could smell Bella there as well. I found Edward, Emmett and Carlisle near the river where they had the wolf surrounded. Damn - she was a feisty filly too; she was snarling and growling at every turn. What I did not understand was why she was still alive? With two pops of my side iron she went down hard, she never saw what hit her.

"So why are we keeping her alive?" I had to ask.

"Her thoughts weren't about killing anyone, in fact, all she did was complain about having to come here to get 'her,'" Edward continued to ponder the wolf's actions.

"And who might the 'her' be then?"

"We don't know, she never said, hence the reason we didn't kill her," Carlisle motioned with his hand for us to take her away.

"Do you think this has something to do with the other wolf?" Emmett quizzed.

"I just don't know, but we'll ask her when she wakes up," I could see Edward was still unsettled about her being here.

"Hey Edward, give it a break and go get Bella from the meeting hall," you could see hope flashing in his eyes before they turned jealous, not that I had to see his eyes to know what he was feeling.

"You've SEEN her?" _Damn, did I just see his nostrils flare?_

"No, I smelled her," there goes that protective streak Carlisle talked about.

He was half way to the hall before I finished the sentence. That boy has it bad for Bella; I have never seen anyone so head over heels in love like that.

****

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Edward checked every inch of Bella, he checked her over better than anyone at the auction we had procured her from. It melted my very soul watching him kiss her like his life depended on it. I know I had put my foot down on his finding of a mate, but I now know it was the right choice. He was not the only happy with the decision, but in love and Bella was utterly devoted and in love with him too.

"Edward, please escort Bella back to the house while I finish the testing of the donations."

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Seeing them both smile from ear to ear sealed the deal.

"I'm sure, take her home and I'll see you soon," I knew he would rather spend his evening with Bella then doing the monthly pregnancy tests.

****

A/N Love it or hate it I want to know, and since I am not Alice I cant see if you'll continue reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight I just get to play!**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 7**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Edward, please escort Bella back to the house while I finish the testing of the donations."

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Seeing them both smile from ear to ear sealed the deal.

"I'm sure, take her home and I'll see you soon," I knew he would rather spend his evening with Bella then doing the monthly pregnancy tests.

Every month I cannot help but be more concerned that we may have a reproductive problem. It has been over a year since a child has been born here and a year and half since we had a positive pregnancy test. As usual, I lined up all the tests and immediately began getting the typical negative results so it would be no surprise that when I reached the last two; that I would get them done quickly so I could return to Esme. However, my return would have to be delayed because the second to last test turned up positive. I have always delivered the blessed news personally. My shock was not over yet, it would seem the last test was also positive, so I will be making two visits tonight. I quickly readied the clinic for the next day, when the nurse would open it back up. I knew where the expectant mother would be found, so I arrived quickly.

"Good evening - Master Cullen…please come in."

"I hope it's not too late to call upon you?"

"No, of course not, please have a seat, this is my mate Ben."

"Angela, I have some news for you two. As per our custom, once a month we run tests on our blood donations."

"Oh - no - am I sick?"

"No - not all Angela, I just wanted to inform you and Ben that you're expecting a child, and you will now have to abide by the strict rules that we have used for decades," you could see they both were ecstatic by this news.

"Thank you so much Master Cullen, it's always a pleasure to get such wonderful news," there is nothing like a father brimming with pride.

"Yes it is! Now remember the rules please, they are important. Now…if you will excuse me I need to deliver the news to one more couple this evening," Angela was practically giddy as she walked me out.

Running home, I find myself exhilarated and cannot wait to share the news with the family of our two pending children. Alice knew before I got there, but from the confused looks on everyone's faces, she has not told anyone yet. After entering the door, I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Edward, Isabella please join us downstairs for a family meeting," if my ears do not deceive me, it will take them a moment before they can join us. This growling of Edward's is really getting out of hand.

"You can growl at me later Edward, now please join us in the dining room," we headed into the dining room to wait for them.

When they finally joined us, they walked in hand-in-hand. I had a smile plaster across my face that even the wolf in the holding cell could not erase.

"Good evening you two, so I'll get right to the point. I have completed the monthly test and we had two positive results."

"Why that's fabulous news, who are the blessed couples?" I knew Esme would love hearing that.

"Well from today on Bella will not be allowed to donate her blood until further notice," I informed them both with a smile plastered to my face.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Edward's smile was not the only one in the room, but Bella was the only one not smiling.

"Why was there something wrong with it?" I could now see she was really worried.

"No love…it's because your pregnant sweetheart, you'll need extra care now to ensure OUR child is born healthy," you could just see the love emanating from him as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Our child…we're having a baby?" her hands instinctively wrapped around her belly.

"Yes love, doesn't that make you happy?" I had a feeling this might come up.

"Of course, I am thrilled."

"Bella - why are you afraid?" Jasper was picking up her emotions.

"I am scared because, what if I fall and hurt it, it would crush me if I hurt it unknowingly," Edward slid her onto his lap and tried to comfort her by caressing her back.

"Bella, I don't think that's going to be a problem, every half human and half vampire I have delivered were encased in a very hard sack. The sack should protected it very well," she finally smiled at Edward.

"Bella this is truly wonderful news, congratulations to both of you," Esme was gushing.

"Now Bella, your rules are a little different than the other couple's because your pregnancy will move along quite rapidly, so we need to get everything ready sooner rather than later. We only have two short months to have the nursery set up and purchase everything else my grandchild might need."

"Yay I get to shop. I have so many ideas for the nursery! Rose will you help me set it up?" Yes, my first grandchild will definitely be spoiled.

"Are you kidding, do you seriously think I'm going to let you do everything for my niece or nephew?" this was something Rose was always hopeful for ever since we started looking at humans in order to find a mate for Edward.

"Carlisle, I am going to take Bella back upstairs to rest and I'll speak to Angela in the morning about her special care instructions," when he carried her to the stairs, I knew that Bella would have to get use to that, he wouldn't be willing to take any chances of her falling again.

"Speaking of Angela, she and her mate Ben are the other couple that are expecting," I could see this news made Bella very happy.

"Oh, it couldn't have happen to a nicer couple," I knew Esme would be pleased as well.

"You are very right Esme, they're very nice and I can't wait to congratulate her tomorrow," I am sure Alice will help Bella find a nice gift for her to celebrate their shared pregnancies.

**Alice's POV**

"Speaking of shopping Carlisle, Bella had an idea and I was wondering if you wouldn't be opposed to purchasing a few male workers?'

"Do we need them?"

"Well, maybe half the girls down there wouldn't be drooling over every single guy here if they had a few to choose from, now would they? We have too many single females and with the reproduction rate, it wouldn't hurt to add to the gene pool."

"She has a good point, at the current rate we will eventually need to buy more anyways," Yay Jazzy to the rescue!

"Alright, Alice find the next worker auction and see if there are any promising prospects. How many more should we get?"

"I vote on at least five, but ten would be better," I saw their votes before they even said them.

"Five it is," Jazz and I headed to the computer to find any local auctions. I really wanted to avoid dealing with the one in Forks if I could.

**Edward's POV**

As I swept Bella up to our room, I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew the family was hoping for this, but I was always doubtful that I would get that lucky. I really thought I wouldn't ever find anyone, never mind have a child. Now that it was a reality, I could not be happier and in just these few short weeks, Bella has turned my life around 360 degrees. It was hard not to let doubt run ramped through my mind when Bella did not seem as happy as me. The questions running through my head actually had me suppressing the urge to growl in frustration. How could she not want my child? Did she think it was going to be a monster? Did she think I was? Did she not love me enough to give me a child?

That's when Jasper called her out on her fears and I finally understood. She was afraid she might lose it because of her recent fall. She was afraid to love it and have it taken from her. Once she said that, I couldn't help but have the same fear, could we really lose it because of Jessica's stupid attempt at trying to get me away from Bella. Thankfully Carlisle reminded me of the medical training we had learned years ago about cross breeding. Next to Carlisle, I have the most medical training for both vampires and humans. That's when I decided Jessica's punishment, I am having her enrolled in the set of classes for human medical treatment, and then she can work in the clinic.

"Bella - when you were in Forks, what rules were you taught for maintaining a pregnancy?" I asked as she straddled my hips.

"Honestly…they didn't teach us any rules for having a baby. They just told us it was our place to reproduce as often as we could until we're eighteen, then we would be changed by our mates to spend an eternity together,"_ god do I love it when she bites that lower lip._

As much as I wanted her to grind against me I knew the rules, "Bella, please - you have - to stop - we can't…" _god this is going to be hard if she keeps kissing me like that._

"You don't…want me…anymore," it came out more of a statement as she tried to pull away from me.

I had to fix this fast; I could see the doubt growing in her mind. "I want you more than ANYTHING in this world, but I also know that the amniotic sack can be broken in one of three ways: one- vampire teeth; two- vampire nails; and three- it can be popped during intercourse." I shifted my position so Bella was sitting in the middle of my legs as I sat Indian style; she shifted to meet my position by wrapping her legs around my hips.

If I could not make love to my mate, I could at least make her happy. Thankfully, she was wearing a skirt at the time. It made sliding my fingers along her panties a lot easier. So with one hand behind her holding her hips and one running laps around her intimate area, I continued to tease her merciless until she exploded against me. "Oh…Edward…god…please!"

**Bella's POV**

Well at least the rule did not include all sex. I probably would lose my mind before I delivered. Thankfully, Edward has magic fingers. A sneak attack was in order; Step one - pull him into a heated kiss, check! Step two - slide hand down his chest and keep heading south, check! Step three - shove said hand down his pants and grab on for dear life, check!

"Ah…Bella please…he needs you…more"

"Kiss me Edward and I'll deny you nothing," the minute his lips met mine, I started out slow and watched him struggle through lust laden eyes.

Slowly I stroked him, teasing him the way he teased me. He made sure I knew he wanted more. "Harder…faster…oh god…more," this I could definitely comply with.

"Bella - I can't - stop - now!" I knew that!

After picking up the pace he finally snarled out "BELLA!" Yeah, I chuckled, he is so damn cute when he loses it. Well, let's see how much trouble I can get into tomorrow, but for tonight I snuggled against his chest and enjoyed his scent until I fell soundly asleep.

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam what's up?" I asked Jake to join me privately for this discussion.

"Hey Jacob, look we have a problem. Leah hasn't made it back yet. I think she was caught by the leeches," I winced waiting for him to blow up.

"How long ago was she due back?" I knew Jake would be the most upset other then Seth, who was Leah brother.

"She's six hours over due," you could see the hope faltering in his eyes.

"Then we should go find her! We can't just leave her out there! Has anyone gotten close enough to see if they could hear her?"

"Yeah we tried, she is either not phased or she's…dead. I am sorry to tell you this kid, I know she meant a lot to you."

"Sam, you don't know anything! She didn't just mean a lot to me, she was my wife and the mother of my unborn child!"

"WHAT? When did that happen? She never said anything!" Lee lee was pregnant?

"We were waiting until she was further along, it's one of the reasons she hasn't been phasing unless she needed too," I didn't realize, he was right, she was barely in wolf form lately.

"Awe…Jake, I am so sorry, if I knew I would have never sent her."

"Well, that doesn't bring them back now does it!" No it doesn't.

"Jake where are you going?" He's gonna get himself killed!

"I am going to bring home my family DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"Jake at least take Seth with you, singles aren't working with these bloodsuckers," I really didn't want to lose another member of the pack, but I knew he wouldn't rest until he had her back in any condition.

**A/N sorry Alice has left the building so she can't tell me if you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

************

****************

Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!

****

The War of the Worlds

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Shortly after four this morning, Carlisle asked if I would join the others to question the wolf. He was hoping to gain some insight into their recent sudden appearance and, of course, Jasper had some questions regarding the numbers and so on. It was difficult to pry myself away from Bella after last night's news, but it was important that I assisted them in this little interrogation to retrieve the needed information. So, before leaving, I scribbled Bella a quick note.

__

Bella,

Sorry my love that I am not here with you, but I was needed for the interrogation of the wolf. I will be home as quickly as possible. I will miss you every moment I am gone. Please watch over our precious package with care. Lounging in bed today is a definite must. Angela will be there for all your needs.

Forever yours,

Edward

On Alice's advice, we brought her Bella's white cotton dress that she arrived in from Forks. I was never so thankful for that because the minute we walked into the containment cell, we were greeted by the sight of a naked shapeshifter. That is a sight I can do without, thank you very much. For some unexplained reason, the only naked human female body I wanted to see was Bella's, the rest just disgusted me. I am sure my growl scared the girl when I spun on a dime and threw the dress over my shoulder at Carlisle to give it to her. I did not turn around again until I heard her finish dressing.

"Really Edward, she's just a shapeshifter. I know you don't react like this to Bella," Jasper chuckled, but his words struck a cord in the girl. Her thoughts were of wanting to find and leave with her. Now I was openly snarling at her. She wanted my Bella and unborn child to leave with her.

"You're not getting anywhere near my mate!" I didn't care if I did send her scrambling to the far corner of the cell. When will wolves learn not to threaten the mate of a vampire!

"Wait up Edward…is that what she came here for? To take Bella?" I could see how confused Jasper was by this development.

"Yes Jasper, just like the other one, she wants to TAKE Bella from me!"

"What for? Why do they want Bella?" The moment Emmett asked this, the girl start thinking about someone named Sam, but it wasn't a loving thought.

"Who is Sam and what does he want with my mate?" I growled. You could see she was definitely caught off guard that I knew what she thought and was not able to mask the look of shock on her face.

"What do you mean he wants her as a gift for his pet? WHO IS HIS PET?" She suddenly flooded my mind with pictures of a woman with light brown hair hanging on the arm of a male shapeshifter.

"Why does she want her?" it was answered with one picture, a picture of the woman holding a young child.

"Edward, come on share with the class, what's the deal?" Emmett asked.

"The pet is Bella's mother," this fact bothered me.

Would Bella want to leave us or me if she knew her mother was looking for her? Would she really take my child away from me? Could she really leave me just like that? Could I force her to stay against her will? Would I really want to force her to stay with me? I felt like someone took a sledgehammer to my heart when I decided I would have to let her go.

"EDWARD STOP! Your emotions are all over the place," I looked up to see Jasper's face distorted with my pain.

"Sorry Jasper…what if…?" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest.

"Edward, I know what you're feeling, but you need to stop, you have no idea how she is going to react to this news. Stop putting yourself through the wringer until we talk to her," Jasper was right, I would find out soon enough, but right now, we needed to deal with the problem at hand.

"What's your name mutt?" Emmett demanded loudly.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater," she sighed when she thought it was useless to fight it, I would know anyway.

"Leah, how did you get over the electric fence?" Jasper wanted to know where our security had failed. She shook her head, but it was too late, I had read her thoughts.

"She waited for Rose to do her monthly maintenance, it gave her a two minute window," so we're going to have to change that.

"How many are in your pack?"

"Twelve wolves and three humans," curious I thought, why were their humans within the pack.

__

"Edward that many could wipe us out!"

I nodded at Jasper's thoughts, he was right that was too many for us to handle all at once.

"Is Bella the only reason you're here?" Carlisle cocked his eyebrow indicating he wanted to continue on this current path of questioning.

"Yes, we followed her from Forks," her thoughts did not match up. They followed her and she had to leave with her, but she really did not want her.

"Are you under orders from your Alpha to take her? Is that who has Bella's mother as a pet?"

"Yes! Please let me go, please?" She sobbed as she thought of another shapeshifter lovingly and pictured them holding each other. Okay that was just gross, I really did not need to see them mating! However, the vision of a wolf cub was what struck a cord in me.

"Carlisle, we can't kill her, she's with cub," suddenly you could see Carlisle's eyes dancing with delight as he smiled broadly.

"Really, how far along? How long do you gestate? Do you have one at a time or multiples?" He was acting like a vampire in a blood bank for the first time.

"You need to slow down Carlisle; you're not giving her a chance to answer."

Carlisle pulled up a chair near the electric gate that held the wolf and spent the next hour battering her with questions. Her thoughts were simple and as long as we weren't going to hurt her or her child, she had no reason not to answer the questions.

**Bella's POV**

Morning dawned early for me only to find a note from Edward explaining, he had gone with the others to interrogate the wolf from yesterday. I had every intention of following Edwards's advice of lounging in bed for a while until my stomach started doing flip-flops. Once the churning began, there was no stopping it. Donning a robe, I scurried into the bathroom as quickly as I could, just making it to the toilet in time for me to violently remove the nonexistent contents of my stomach. However, before I had a chance to move from my knees, all the ladies of the house had converged on the bathroom.

"It's okay Bella, I've got you, just lean against me while Alice and Rose clean you up," it was nice having Esme hold me, it wasn't something I had done in years since Renee was cast out from Forks for mental instability.

That woman could not keep her thoughts on one thing for more than three seconds. If it were not for my father, I would have starved to death before Master Eleazar had a chance to test me for the BWP house.

"Bella are you feeling better?" Rose asked as she finished washing my face with a cold wet facecloth.

"Yes…I think…no," I started vomiting again at that moment because Angela walked in carrying my breakfast tray.

"Angela, please leave the tray outside and can you grab my bathing suit please."

"Of course, Mistress Esme, right away," I heard Angela shuffle off as Alice started the shower.

Alice held me up since my head was spinning and my legs were wobbly. I never saw Esme change, but next thing I knew I was naked and she was pulling me into a lukewarm shower. It was kind of a shock since I usually use really hot water.

"Errr - iitt's - kkkind - oofff - colddd," I chattered out.

"Extreme hot water is against the rules, now let me wash you hair, okay?"

"Esme cccan I-I- see thee rullles," I clanked through my chatter teeth.

"Of course, Alice will get you a copy and leave it on your bed before we're done here," her body washing was as good as her hair washing.

"Rose, she's ready for you to help her dry." Rose slid open the door and held out my pink robe for me to step into. It was nice to see her smiling back at me, she didn't smile a lot.

"Come on Bella, Angela has some comfy clothes laid out for you then maybe you can try to eat, if your up to it," after being dried off by Rose, I put on the black yoga pants and Edward's grey sweatshirt before climbing back into bed and closing my eyes.

When I woke up again a short time later I was greeted to a glorious sight, Edward was lying in bed with me cradled safely in his arms. I could not help but feel concern by the expression he wore on his face. Maybe I did something wrong and didn't realize it? I never did get a chance to read the rules Alice left me. Did we get a new human girl that he wanted more than me? Oh, please don't let it be that he does not want the baby! I was about to ask when he spoke first.

"Are you feeling better? Esme said you had a rough morning," I nodded because I was not convinced my voice would not crack.

"Well, I am glad you're feeling better, I'm sorry I wasn't here. Bella…I need to talk to you about what we learned this morning when we spoke to the wolf," my hands started shaking just thinking about him being so close to the wolf.

"Okay, did I do something wrong?" _Please don't let it be about the baby! _I prayed.

"God, no love. It's nothing you did," relief washed over me as he stroked my cheek gently.

"Then…what is it," I whispered.

"The wolf told us why she is here, and…her pack…is trying to take you away…from me," well, that was not very good news.

"Why do they want me?"

"As a gift for the Alpha's pet," he cringed when he said it and I didn't blame him.

"And why does his pet want me?" _Was I going to be lunch?_

"She wants you because…" he sighed "she's your mother," _RENEE?_

"She's still alive after all these years?" I had thought she died years ago.

"It would appear so, but now the question is how do we proceed?"

"I don't understand, proceed, how exactly?"

"Well, I guess…some sort of hand off should be made. I don't want you running around the woods trying to find them," he is just going to send me away?

"You're handing me over to her?" _What about OUR baby?_

"I want you to be happy, so I'll do whatever it takes for that to happen," he was going to send me off pregnant to live with a pack of dogs and a psycho mother. Did he really think I would just willing let him throw me away?

"CARLISLE!" I was falling apart and I knew it. I could not stop the tears as hard as I tried

as I scrambled out of Edward's arms and was headed to the door when Carlisle arrived.

"Bella, what is it?" at least Carlisle looked liked he cared.

"Please don't let HIM send me away, please I am begging you. If he doesn't want me…fine, but send me to work in the compound or the mine, don't send me away with them," at this point I was on my hands and knees pleading my case.

"Bella - no one and I mean no one…is sending you anywhere," Edward reached for me, but I recoiled away from him, he did not want me after all.

"Bella, I am sorry…I thought you would want to go with them?" _WHY!_

"And why would I want to do that?" I spat out as my anger started to get the best of me.

"Bella you misunderstood Edward, he doesn't…"

"Yes, I know he doesn't want me. I can see that for myself, it's not as if I am anything special anyways. I won't go with them, NEVER!"

"BELLA, I LOVE YOU! I am so sorry if I did not make that perfectly clear! I am sorry I did not tell you just how beautiful and special you truly are! And most of all, I am sorry that I thought you couldn't want a monster like me…"

"Your not a monster and if you were…you would be my monster," she whispered the end.

"Truth be told…I don't want you to leave me, but instead I want you to stay with me and our child forever…but I won't force you against your will. So please, tell me what you WANT and I will give it to you." I was so lost in what he said and the look of sorrow on his face, that I did not even notice the family leaving, giving us the privacy we needed to reconcile.

"Truth be told? I want to spend an eternity with you and our child or children. I want to be by your side through whatever life throws at us and I want you to love me back forever."

"Oh love, you can have that and so much more, I can deny you nothing," he said before he pulled me into his strong embrace and placed a heated desire filled kiss on my desperate lips.

As I snuggled close to him, I realized the missing piece to the puzzle of Edward. He didn't think he deserved me, the same as I didn't think I deserved him and without another word he scooped me up and laid us both onto the bed. It would seem we both just needed to hold onto each other to make our world right. There was no way I was going with the wolves, this is where my heart is and this is where I was going to stay.

************

****

A/N SO it's that time again review or not? I say review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Thanks dazzleglo for being my Beta especially when i go a little crazy!**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

"No Carlisle! Why do I have to go? Can't Alice and Jasper go alone?"

"Edward, you know why you have to go, we don't want to end up with some else's rejects now do we," he was firm in his decision no matter how hard I tried.

"Carlisle's right we need you to read their minds and make sure they are not screwing with us," I swear it is a conspiracy to keep Bella and me apart.

"When do we have to leave? And how long are we leaving for?" Bella was not going take this news well, especially after yesterday's fight about the wolf pack.

"We'll leave tonight, and then we can drop Jessica off at the medical training center in Seward before the auctions begin. We should be back in five days if all goes well," At least Alice was happy with our impending journey, no doubt shopping would be a requirement.

This was the last thing I wanted to be doing tonight. I had hoped to spend the night making up for my blunder last night. I mean really, what was I thinking? I was actually going to let her leave without even fighting for her. It might have been better if I asked her first if she wanted to leave, but no instead, I practically threw her to the wolves against her wishes. How could I have believed that she would want to run off with the wolf and my unborn child? I guess a quick shopping trip might be in order to woo my mate after all. After admitting defeat, I took the stairs two at a time in search of Bella. She was right where I left her, snug in our bed sleeping soundly. I could watch her sleep forever. When she started shifting suddenly I could see she was struggling with a nightmare before I reached the side of the bed had shot up screaming "NO!" this didn't sit well with me.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here," she practically tore my shirt off while she was trying to hold onto me.

"What is that scared you so much?"

"Don't let them take me, I don't want to go," she sobbed.

"Bella, no one is going to take you anywhere, you're with me forever," now that I knew how she felt I would never let her go.

"When is she leaving?" I heard the pleading in her voice.

"Today - Carlisle is letting her out the backdoor and since the two minute window is now closed, she won't be getting back inside."

"I want to see her before she leaves, I want her to take a message from me back to her pack," it was all I could not to scream at her.

"No! You're not going anywhere near her or her kind."

"Edward…please, I just want her to tell them to leave us alone. I want to make it clear where I stand on this subject," when she started nibbling on her lip I forgot all about the wolf and attacked the lip with my own mouth.

"MINE!" I playfully growled.

After several minutes of kissing her senseless, I relented and agreed to bring her to the release of the wolf. How is it my attempt to dazzle her into submission ended up being mine? When did she wrap me around her tiny little fingers? Oh - right, the moment I saw her, how could I forget?

"Bella, there is one more thing we have to discuss. I have to go with Alice and Jasper tonight - to acquire more workers. We are going to be gone for about a week," I saw her breathe catch and I knew what the next question would be.

"Are you acquiring more…females?"

"No love…only males, and if I am not mistaken, Alice said it was your idea. Was it not?"

"Well, I just thought…" _I think I need to attack that lip again._

At this rate, I was going to be going out of my mind before she delivered. With a groan, I crawled out of bed to open the door for Angela to bring in Bella's breakfast tray. I have never seen Bella run, so when she dashed for the bathroom I was surprised. Everyone heard as Bella sunk next to the toilet as she was overtaken by a wave of morning sickness.

**Bella's POV**

I have a feeling getting sick in the morning is going to become my regular routine. I don't know why it bothered me that Edward had to go to the auctions. Fresh men would definitely make the ladies in the compound happier, that's for sure. Once Angela had removed the tray from the room, I was feeling a little better and after a warm shower, I was back to myself. Of course, I still had to survive Edward's blackmail of no breakfast, no visit to the wolf. I was determined to keep the eggs and toast down at all costs.

Driving to the compound again made me feel queasy, but wasn't from morning sickness, no this was just sheer terror making my stomach do flip-flops. Jasper and Emmett had her waiting near the back gate. I expected to see a giant wolf, but instead I saw an average sized Indian female. Expecting answers I looked at Edward, he quickly explained that they could change back and forth at will. Edward held me close as he helped me out of the car, it was part of our deal, and I was not allowed anywhere his hand could not reach. The moment she looked at me, I had the sudden desire to hide behind Edward. Even under the hood of my cloak, I could feel her staring at me.

"Not happening mutt! Don't push our generosity," Edward snapped at her.

"What did she say?" Carlisle inquired.

"She wondered if she had enough time to phase and grab Bella away before I could stop her," I placed my hand against Edward's chest to calm his growl.

I sighed and asked, "What is her name?" before I slipped my hood down my back.

"My name is Leah, and you're Bella. We have been looking for you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah…well, about that. I would appreciate it if you and your pack would stop. Please just leave me be."

"You can't seriously want to stay here with them," she snarled.

"They are letting you go because you are with cub, please do they same for me. I want to be here with my mate and unborn child," I pleaded.

"I can't make any guarantees, but I will tell Sam about your request," the sad look on her face told me I should not get my hopes up.

"Thank you, could I ask for you to give this note to Renee for me? I hope it gives her closure," she looked at it for a moment before accepting it.

"Yes…I will, and thank you all for letting me go," she moved towards the gate before turning away from us for the last time.

With a flip of the switch from Rose, Jasper and Emmett opened the gate and sent her back to where she came from.

**Leah's POV**

The moment the gate opened, I was out of there, running as fast as I could without phasing. Looking over the last few days, it was somewhat surreal; did I really just spend two days with the enemy? Did they really just let me go? I mean they didn't even ask for their dress back, which, of course, I will be giving to Sam and Renee along with her note. Before I had a chance to stop and disrobe, I was assaulted by my two favorite scents, Jacob and Seth. They were close, but I am sure they were waiting to make sure the leeches had not sprung a trap for them. It was time to phase to make sure they didn't have to worry; after all, I had done enough circling and backtracking to ensure they had not followed me. Once the dress was folded neatly with the letter in its pocket, I phased and was greeted by the sweetest voices ever, my family.

_"Lee Lee are you alright? Don't worry; the bloodsuckers will die for what they did to you!"_

_"Jake, I'm fine listen to me, please? They didn't do anything to me. They never touched me; all we did was talk."_

_"Seriously sis? They didn't hurt you in any way?"_

Seth asked in disbelief. I don't think Jacob believed me either by the way he was practically assaulting me with his paws after he had crept out of the woods with Seth following closely behind.

_"Seriously Seth, they clothed me and when the doc found out I was with cub as they put it, he just asked all kinds of medical questions. Then they let me go, but not before I had a chance to see Bella for myself. She's…happy and safe there from what I could see and hear."_

_"You mean to tell me they actually treat her good or is she too scared to leave?"_

_"No Jake, she's happy and in love. She's treated differently then the workers, but even the workers are treated different here then in Forks. Look, lets just get back and I'll explain everything all at once, okay?"_

The pack was closer to the compound then when I had left; I think they were actually going to go in to get me. So with the dress in my teeth we met up with them. I wasn't comfortable having the impending conversation in wolf form, so as soon as I was close enough to walk in, I phased back and entered the new camp. It was nice to see everyone was happy to see me. Sam, of course, was the first one to approach me with his pet by his side. It was hard not to miss that he never took his eyes off the dress I was holding in my hands.

"It's nice to have you back; I heard what you were saying earlier. So she really doesn't want us to rescue her?"

"She won't see it as a rescue, she will see it as you stealing her away from them," I held the dress out for him to take, which he did.

"Do they really treat their humans differently then at Forks?"

"That would be an understatement Embry. Why don't we sit down and talk about it, but I think you might want to give Renee the dress, it was Bella's and she sent her a note," I could see Renee was excited by this.

"So, now that we are seated give us the full run down," Sam sent Renee off to their tent to enjoy her gift.

"Well honestly, besides the weekly contributions, nothing is the same there. The humans have their own compound to do as they please. They pick their own mates; they go to work and home again, that's right, they have single homes. They don't have guards watching their every move. And hey, you'll like this one, they even have old people living there," they all looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Maybe it was just an act to fool you into thinking they were different."

"Jared, I'm not stupid they were even decent to me. They even hunt animals for their humans. After they are drained, they bring the carcasses to the humans to eat," I know I looked smug, but I had just spent two days with the enemy and knew more about them then anyone here.

"What did they do with the blood they drained?" this fact was confusing to Jared.

"They um…drank it," I shrugged not understanding the importance.

"Are you saying they feed on animals when they have a blood bank at their disposal?"

"Yes, apparently they prefer to, but they don't want to exhaust the supply of animals for the humans, so they switch off. The doctor says it's why their eyes change color so frequently," Seth chuckled at the idea of vampires eating animals.

"I'm still flabbergasted they let you go?" Jacob said as he continued to hold me with his hands laying flat across my middle.

"Renee what does your letter say?" Sam had sat quietly listening to me, but his eyes never left Renee as she read the note from Bella.

"She said she's happy for me, she's glad I am alive and hopes I am well. She say's she is expecting a child soon and is in love. She does not want to leave the Cullen's. They are her family now; they love and care for her."

"Does this make you sad love?" Sam was staring into Renee's eyes.

"Yes and no, I am happy she is doing so well, but I don't want to take her away and make her unhappy," Sam held her while she tried to reconcile her feelings.

"Leah, do you think they would allow for some sort of truce that would permit Bella to meet with Renee at the fence and at least talk from time to time. Maybe she could even see her grandchild through the fence…"

"Maybe…I could walk up and ask them, if they freak, I could just run back here," Sam seemed to be pondering something.

"No - I'll go…I have put this pack at risk too much already, besides if a truce can be made, I have to be the one who does it."

"Leah, how many are in the coven?"

"I don't know, I only saw seven, but then again my view was limited and it's not like they gave me a tour or anything. There was another house on the opposite end of the property, but I never saw anyone there. The scents were old, so there could be a lot more."

"Okay, so tomorrow I'll go visit the local bloodsuckers and see what they have to say. Who was the head leech?"

"Carlisle Cullen and he's the doctor."

**A/N you know you want to review so do it already I'm waiting...**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!

Thanks Dazzleglo!You are the best beta I could ask for!

Chapter 10

Esme's POV

**The War of the Worlds**

I felt so bad for Bella; last night was her first night without my son. She was very restless all night and I knew it was because of trying to sleep alone. I never let her know I was in her room watching her since it might make her uncomfortable, but it was a special request from Edward. My fear, of course, is that she wasn't getting enough rest and she needs as much as possible to maintain a healthy pregnancy. Crossbreed pregnancies are exceedingly fast, only requiring just eight short weeks to complete and do take a toll on the body. Bella has just ended her third week, and the morning sickness is already starting to make her look fragile. This morning was like every other morning this week, with one small exception, when we entered the shower to clean her up there was a little more of her to wash. Everyone in the bathroom froze as we all took in the sight of Bella's new baby bump. We all knew it was coming, but we had hoped it would wait for Edward's return. He will most definitely be upset to have missed it. Bella took a moment to admire it lovingly with her hands.

"Bella, it truly is a beautiful sight," Rose looked on in awe.

"Yes Bella, it really is a blessing. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for this family, especially Edward," for the first time in a century Edward was happy and content with his life.

"Do you think Edward will like it? Or will he think I'm fat and ugly?" how could she even believe Edward would think so little of her.

"BELLA, you are not fat and ugly, and you never will be my dear."

****

Edward's POV

I was never as happy as I was this morning when we dropped off Jessica and her vulgar thoughts at the training center. Thankfully, she would be there for the next six weeks. The training center is much like a university with the exception that the students were under vampire guard. Of course, we would have to come back and get her when the training was complete.

The three auctions we were planning on visiting were ones we had prior dealings. Our first stop was the lowest of lowest and at noon when we entered the dumpy warehouse where Felix held his auctions, I flinched. The place was a cesspool to say the least and we would have to be very careful who we bought from here. When the lots started coming through, I waited for Alice to point out the ones she thought might be useful. After seven lots, I was intrigued by the thoughts of number seven, a small seventeen year old blond female named Elisabeth. It was her thoughts that caused me to raise my hand on the opening bid. This action caused Jasper and Alice to stare at me in shock.

"Edward what are you doing? Why are you trying to buy her? Do you realize how Bella's going to react to this?" I just shrugged not wanting to explain it here. So with no bids against me, she was ours to collect at the end for just five gold bars. Since she was a non-pure woman, no one else wanted her.

"Oh…Edward this is one of them, is he any good?" Number ten suddenly excited Alice.

"Yes, Jasper go for it, he's being sold because the coven has too many males," Jasper started off the bidding and at the end we had purchased an eighteen year old male with blond hair and blue eye's named Mike Newton for eleven gold bars.

We had to wait for another six lots before Alice's last choice came up for bid. "How about his one?" I sighed and shook my head. "He beats women, I don't want him," so with no other prospects, we went to collect the two we had bought.

Elisabeth was as quiet as Bella; her thoughts told me she didn't come through the channels of life quite as easy as she should. I know I told Bella we would not be buying any females, but this was different. When I heard her thoughts, I had to buy her. The male was more confident, he was eager to work and find love. He was in for a real surprise; he was definitely going to have his pick of the women in the compound.

The transactions went smoothly and within fifteen minutes, we were headed out the door in search of a store Alice loves to visit when we are in town. Alice's favorite haunt is the store that offers the best in intimate apparel. And, for once in my life, I out shopped Alice, I was after all a man on a mission as I methodically searched the intimate apparel, just like when I shopped for Bella before her arrival.

"Edward, why did we get the female?" Alice asked as we loaded the bags into the SUV.

"You, didn't see it?"

"No, of course not, you made a snap decision. You know how I hate when you do that," yes…I did know that, but she was going to have to wait until she saw what happened next.

"You'll just have to wait and see with everyone else you little pixie," I winked at her and chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at me. I swear one of these days I'm going to pull that thing out of her mouth.

We spent the rest of the day searching through a variety of stores picking up Christmas gifts for the family. Even though it is a month away, I knew we would not be back again until we retrieved Jessica in January. Alice was actually happy to have me shopping with her as she usually did this alone.

When the time for the next auction arrived, we made sure to do a quick walk through. A ruthless auctioneer named Victoria ran this one. Yes, she was ruthless, but the quality she provided was better than Laurent's establishment. Alice had already seen which ones I had approved of from our walk through, so when the lots started moving through, Jasper started trying to acquire the desired males. One good thing about Jasper coming from the southern states during the war, that man knew his way around auctions. He could watch a room full of vampires and know who was going to bid and how high. By the time the dust settled, we had picked up another male, this one was a little on the thin side, but had a great mind when it came to mechanical engineering, he was a real brainiac. We could definitely find some work for him. Surprisingly, he was happy that someone bought him since he didn't have the same of self-confidence in himself like he did with the knowledge of the sciences he had apparently taught himself.

We were quickly running out of room in the SUV, so at Jaspers suggestion, we bought a travel trailer to hook to the tail end of the car. We still had another eight hours before the next auction and, of course, Alice still wanted to shop. Jasper and I bowed out, opting instead to take the humans to a motel and get them ready for the trip home. I was not about to let them make the same mistakes they had made with Bella.

The last auction turned out to be slightly disappointing. Out of all of Alice's high hopes, we ended with two males that were in my eye's okay, but Alice said they would be, as she put it, eye candy. At least they were sturdy enough to work the oilrigs. Once all the monetary needs were met, we started our long journey home and for me it could not happen quickly enough.

****

Carlisle's POV

Panic spread through the compound like wild fire when a male wolf showed up at the back gate. Who could blame the humans really, so when the alarm sounded they scrambled for safety. Emmett and Rose were already there when I arrived. They were not taking any chances, they were crouched and snarling. They calmed down greatly when the wolf went behind a group of bushes and came back in human form.

"I didn't come here for a fight," he said, as he raised his hands to suggest surrender.

"Then might I ask what you did come here for?" I asked.

"My name is Sam and I am looking for Carlisle Cullen."

"And why are you looking for me?"

"I came to ask if you would be agreeable to a truce of sorts. Leah said you were different from the others of your kind. Bella's mother is my mate; I was hoping she might be able to see Bella even if it is through the fence. And, in exchange, we could arrange for a few animals to be brought here for you each time it was allowed."

"I see, well it is something I will have to discuss with the family before I give my answer. Come back in a week and I'll have an answer for you."

"That's more than fair, we'll make sure not to comeback before then and it will be me who comes. That way you'll know if another wolf comes by they are fair game."

"Understood, see you in a week's time."

There was no way I would agree to anything without Jasper and Edward's input on the veracity of his claims for a truce. Then there was Bella, I could not say for sure what she would want to do in this situation. Emmett decided to stay with me while I finished the harvest, but Rose felt the need to be at the house protecting Bella until Edward's return.

****

Bella's POV

It has been five days since Edward left and I was miserable the whole time. I was also scared about how he would react to my now noticeable belly. I know everyone said it was a beautiful thing, but I guess I just needed to hear it from Edward. The pack leader's recent request also hung heavily on my mind. I was not sure I wanted to see Renee after all these years.

I was watching the snow falling from inside from the patio doors, wishing I could go out and touch it when I heard a car pull up out front. I don't know why I was suddenly so nervous that I had to put my palms on my belly to stop my hands from shaking. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the door open behind me, watching Edward stroll in was a glorious sight that is for sure. Before I could release the breath I didn't know I was holding Edward was standing behind me.

"Bella?" He breathed out.

"Yes Edward?" Before he could answer, I turned around allowing him a full visual exposure to my belly.

"BELLA, you - you - popped?" It really was not a question and without another word, he

placed his hands along mine rubbing my belly as if to see it was real.

I was slightly startled when he softly growled. However, before either of us could say anything, Alice and Jasper marched in the workers. To my surprise, I discovered that they had acquired a new female even after Edward had said they would not. It was a little hard to miss her white cloak since males wore black cloaks with the Cullen's insignia over the left breast. The shock on my face must have spoke volumes because he was suddenly scrambling for words.

"Bella…don't freak out...it is not good for the baby. It was not something I planned on - really, it wasn't. Please just let me explain, I - it - just happened so quickly…and I just…" I could not stand there and listen to him babble about his new toy, mate or whatever she was to him.

I backed away from him and headed towards my room or my old room I should say. I needed to pack what little possessions I came with and head to the compound before they got all cuddly. That was not something I wanted to see, since I knew I would never be able to forget that sight. Suddenly, all the stress from that week caught up with me so that I couldn't breathe right, my ears were ringing and then the room started spinning before it went black.

When I finally came to, I was in the room that I had been trying to reach in the first place. Carlisle was, of course, checking me out to see if I had caused any damage to the baby or myself. The moment he opened his mouth I cut him off.

"I'll just get my stuff and go," I said as I tried to roll away.

"STOP BELLA! What are you thinking? Why are you leaving me?"

"What? You want me to stay here with you and your new mate, I don't think so!"

"Bella, she's not my new mate! She is a gift for Rose and Emmett. She was raped by a vampire and when he found out she was with child a few days ago, he had to unload her quickly. If I had not snatched her up, the vampire was going to kill her so his mate would not find out he had been unfaithful. He told her this was her only shot to live and I thought of how Rose would kill to be a mother considering the girl's thoughts were of giving the child to anyone who would take it…I just thought the baby would be a nice Christmas gift. Please love don't leave me, I love you and our child," I could see the truth in his eyes as he pulled me in to his embrace; he really would do anything for his family.

"Edward, wait…are you saying my Rosie is going to be a mommy?"

"Yes Emmett, I talked to the girl in private, she is more than thrilled to be giving you two the child. She only asks that we keep her away from everyone else until the child is born, she wants nothing to do with it. She does not want anyone knowing about the child. She wants to start her life in the compound fresh and clean. Which means Rose will have to come up with an adoption story, that is…if you want it Rose."

"Edward, I don't know what to say? You call yourself a selfish creature yet this is the most selfless act you have ever done for anyone. I don't really know how to say thank you. You really think I'll make a good mother don't you?"

"As good as Bella will be, of that, I am certain," seeing these two bond like that made me cry, they were so sweet.

"Edward, thank you for giving us the one thing we have always wanted. I could not have asked for a better brother, and Rose pack a few bags for the three of us, we'll go stay at Eleazar's house until it's time. Esme could you pick us a nanny when you're picking Bella's? Oh, one more thing Alice, Rose will be shopping for the nursery. She's waited so long for this, I want her to enjoy every moment," Esme had to lead an overly emotional Rose to her room while everyone else took turns patting Edward on the back for a job well done.

"Edward…I am so sorry for how I reacted. I thought you had replaced me; I let my fear get to me. I should have known you would never leave me willingly," all the tension in my body was relieved the moment he kissed me with all the passion he could muster. When Carlisle cleared his throat, we realized we were not alone yet.

"Bella, I think you need to spend some time every day in bed. You are losing too much weight and you're swelling very quickly. I think it should be partial bed rest from now on."

"WHAT ABOUT THE WOLF!" Edward snapped his head towards Carlisle after he read his thoughts.

"EDWARD, downstairs now, Bella doesn't need this stress. So we will discuss this in my office as soon as the humans are brought to the compound."

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to shout. I'll be right back and I'll have Angela bring up a double food tray, let's see if we can get a little meat on those bones," he purred playfully in my ear before he followed Carlisle out.

I giggled when Alice fluttered through and attacked my closet for any old items, "Don't worry Bella, I just need to make room for all the new clothes I bought for you on our trip," she winked as she ducked into the closet again.

"Alice, what do you do with all the old stuff?"

"We give it to the humans of course; they can't make all their own stuff. I figured since me and Jazz are taking the newbie's down there, I might as well bring the clothes too," she waved as she gingerly skipped her way out.

****

Rosalie's POV

"Elisabeth, I am Mistress Rosalie and this is Mister Emmett. Mister Edward has told us about the agreement that is it in effect?"

"Yes Mistress Rosalie, absolutely, it would be my pleasure to have you take the child away and raise it as your own," she had a look of determination in her eyes that proved she was telling me the truth.

"You're certain? Because it will cause my mate distress if you give it to her and then want it back." That's my Emmett always worried about keeping me together when my life starts to suck.

"No doubt about it Mister Emmett, after what that, that, monster did to me, I don't want to have anything to do with it. It's not that I blame the child, but I would never see anything in the child's face other than the monster that raped me. That would not be right for me to do, raise it and hating it for what someone else did to me. Mister Edward said you would love and give it a happy home, that's all I ask for myself in return."

"What should we tell the others that you came in with?"

"When it is born, I will go to the compound like every other newbie. Mister Edward told the men I came in with that I would be leaving today for a training program and that I would join the community when that was complete."

"Yes, Mister Edward was right in telling them that. Now I have packed everything we will need, but we're only going to be on the other side of the property so I can come back if I require anything else. One more question what week are you in?"

"Week two Mistress so luckily no one has seen anything yet."

"Good, very good, Emmett could you please grab the box of food from the kitchen while we pack the Jeep?"

"Yes babe, anything you say, but if you want, you two can just get in the car. I'll pack everything up as I intend on treating you both as if you're with child. I want the Mistress to feel like she is the one carrying the child is the understood Elisabeth?"

"Yes Mister Emmett, it would be a pleasure to have her share in everything, after all it's her child; I'm just an incubator."

"Good…now move it ladies, I'll load up the car."

****

A/N Be so kind and review!


	11. Chapter 11

****************************************

********************************************

Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!

Thanks Dazzleglo for keeping me off the edge!

****

The War of the Worlds

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

After Carlisle's lecture a few days ago on proper pregnancy care for crossbreeds, I have been as attentive as I could to all Bella's needs. The treatment seems to be working, but she still looks fragile. With the daily messages, double food trays and spending a lot of time in bed, Bella is doing somewhat better. Honestly, so is our relationship. We have spent all of her downtime talking, snuggling and reassuring each other that neither of us was going anywhere. I think we are in a better place now, thankfully.

"Edward when is the wolf suppose to arrive?" curiously she asked.

"Noon…why?" I peeked up from where my head rested on her belly.

"I was thinking, I would like to come and see what's going on," I do not think so!

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING NEAR HIM!" just the thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Why not?" she actually looked insulted.

"Because - he - is - dangerous! That's why!"

"Are you sure…that's what it is?"

"Of course…I am! Why do you…want to go?" I am fairly certain I looked like a gaping fish out of water.

"I think you're jealous that's what I think, I think you're afraid I would want him more then I want you," she challenged. Okay she had a point there.

"I'm not jealous - I am - protective, that's all," oh, who am I really trying to kid here?

"Are you sure? If you were, you don't have to be because I am not going anywhere without you, you know that right?" She purred in my ear.

She really could out charm a vampire when she wants something because I gave in, of course, I was promised a treat if I took her. I do not know what she has in mind, but I could think of a few things I would like. _Just four more weeks,_ I chanted in my head.

So at noon Bella and I met Carlisle at the clinic to wait for the mutt to arrive. In my irritated state, it did not bode well that he was late. Bella, of course, was unfazed as she held Angela's hand during her first prenatal appointment. My intent was hopefully to send him packing before Bella had a chance to see him. I made sure I was at the fence the moment he arrived.

__

"Hope they don't shred me the minute I arrive. Man that would suck!"

"You're late. We don't have all day to hang here waiting for you," he really needed to be gone fast.

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He's with a patient, so you would be Sam?"

"Yeah that's me, first I am sorry if I scared Bella, we didn't mean to upset her. We really just want to have her join her mother."

"SHE'S NOT LEAVING!" if his train of thought continued, I was going to shred him.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Damn, BUSTED!

"Bella love, go back and rest, I'll take care of this," Okay…she really looks peeved, yikes!

"You will not! I have a say here, and I am going to say it!" I could tell by the look on her face, one fainting spell coming up.

"BELLA!" I luckily caught her before she hit the ground, of course, Carlisle was now growling at me, not a good sign.

"Carlisle is she okay?" I knew my voice sounded like I was pleading, probably because I was.

"Yes…but I think she might need to change her diet now. I don't think we can postpone her blood intake any longer," I had a feeling this was coming she was so pail and tired all this week, even her eyes even had pink circles around the lids.

"What does she need?" Sam's thoughts said he really did care.

"Blood, you don't have to worry we have plenty in the clinic," for Bella's sake I softened my tone.

"Please, there was a few deer back the way I came I can get her one," he remembered a conversation when Leah explain our preference.

"Okay…but be quick about it," like me Carlisle had no patience when it came to his grandchild.

"Right," was all he said before he sprinted off.

"Edward?" Bella whispered while she fluttered her eyes open.

"Yes, I here, I am so sorry I upset you," I knew I was forgiven when she shook her hand and rubbed my cheek.

"You just need to know I love you and will never leave you, with time you will see this for yourself," but I doubted that even time would cure my over protectiveness when it came to her and my unborn child.

"Catch," Sam yelled as he tossed the carcass of a large bull over the fifteen-foot high fence.

It just barely cleared the electric fence and I had no problem catching it. Carlisle had Bella sitting up as he explained she was going to have to drink it from the source this time, but he promised a cup next time. She grimaced from the idea of sucking on the body, but Carlisle was adamant that he was not wasting another 10 minutes to go back and forth from the clinic. In the end, she caved and with a quick swipe of his nail, the skin opened around the veins and arteries. Once I held Bella's head where it needed to be, I just popped a small hole and nudged her to close her mouth around it.

"That's a girl just pull it in, it should help you feel better in just a few minutes," Carlisle praised her.

"How many is she going to need?"

"It's hard to say, at least one a day, but we have donated blood. I was just hoping to have the baby adjusted to animal blood before it was born," Carlisle informed Sam.

"Look…now that the humans don't hunt outside the towns, there is an over population of a lot of animals, everything from deer to bears. I could arrange to herd them your way for release inside your compound if you'd like?"

"At what cost to us?"

"No cost, just a show of good will from us and maybe you could in return let Renee visit Bella from outside the fence from time to time?"

"Bella, what do you want to do, love?"

"I think it would nice to see her, but…I don't want to leave here. What if they don't let me come back?" Yeah…that would never happen, I would hunt them down and kill them if it came to that.

"Okay, let's do this…Renee can come by and see Bella, but only when Bella is up to it. So if Bella is up to it next week, she can come down for the harvest and see Renee," Sam nodded his agreement.

"Sam, will you tell her 'Hello' for me?"

"Of course Bella, and Edward - if you could set up some sort of caging area so we can start herding some animals your way," I always thought the wolves ate people, but like us, they ate animals, go figure.

Bella was already looking less gaunt when I picked her up and started walking back to the car while Carlisle delivered the meat to the workers. They really liked getting the meat and now with the garden shut down for the winter, they could really use it. The first thing I did when I got back was send for Eric Yorkie our new engineer and explained what we needed for the incoming animals. He was really excited about the assignment and promised to do the best job he could to make it safe for all involved. Before he even left the room, I could see his mind running over several possibilities and they were pretty good even in their preliminary drafts. He was definitely worth the trip to acquire him. He was also looking forward to impressing one of the girls in the compound he liked. He was hoping to beat Mike in finding a wife; I thought that was a strange way to think of his possible future mate. I know some humans still took wives, but as a rule vampires took mates and not wives. It gave me an idea, Bella is human over the age of sixteen and there is no law that says a vampire cannot get married.

**Bella's POV**

After Edward finally agreed to my bribe, I was thrilled! It also gave me the perfect excuse to go with Angela and Ben to her first prenatal appointment. It really was exciting being pregnant together, even if I would be done in a quarter of the time. At four weeks, I was getting extremely round already. Carlisle gave Angela all the standard blood tests and said she looked perfect. I watched as they happily gushed all over each other, it made me miss Edward. It also made me suspicious as to where he had gone.

"Angela, I am officially giving you the day off, go home with Ben and let him wait on you for a change," I giggled when Ben wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Bella, are you ready it's a fifteen minute walk through the woods, so I am going to give you piggyback ride there." _Oh, Joy!_

"Have you seen Edward around, I thought he was going to go with us?"

"Yes, he went ahead to wait for the wolf. I think he was afraid I would take too long with the appointment."

"Or he was hoping we wouldn't see Sam at all," if I had money, I would bet on it.

"Bella...Edward has always been overly protective of those he loves, with you and the baby it would appear to be a bigger issue. You will never be able to break him of that habit. His insecurities that is another story, every day I see him becoming a stronger man. You don't know how much he has changed since I brought you home. Before you, he endured a century alone in a family where everyone had someone. Night after night, he had to listen to those around him enjoying marital bliss, but never finding anyone to love him. After dozens of searches for a single female vampire, we gave up. Therefore, the search for a human began, still no one got even as much a second look. That's when I decided to find someone for him; I gave no choice in the choosing."

"How is it you decided on me?"

"That's the funny part, I didn't. The moment I decided Alice had a vision of you and saw me outbidding the rest at the auction. The moment Edward saw Alice's vision, he was in love. He tried to hide it from me, but a father always knows these things. Anyway, there is nothing I will not do to make my first born happy, so I went along with the charade. I let him complain and huff around as we made ready for your arrival, but you could see his eyes twinkling as he thought about you. One night I caught him shopping on the internet for you. He was happily buying all the things you buy for the love of your life, not the basic things you buy for someone you did not care about. When we approached Aro about the auction, we had received a list of necessities that were to be supplied. Of course, Edward scoffed at the list and complained that he would endure; in the end, he bought you everything he could get his hands on. He wanted to ensure you would be happy and quietly hoped you might return the sentiments one day. The moment you walked in the door we could all see that you were as happy with him as he was with you and the rest is history. Well here we are, are you sure you want to meet Sam?"

"Yes...I am sure. He needs to know I love Edward and would never be happy anywhere else," he just nodded and took my hand to keep me steady as we approached Edward by the fence. That is when I heard Edward trying to get rid of Sam before we arrived.

"You're late. We don't have all day to hang here waiting for you."

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He's with a patient, so you would be Sam?"

"Yeah that's me, first I am sorry if I scared Bella, we didn't mean to upset her. We really just want to have her join her mother."

"SHE'S NOT LEAVING!"

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Bella love, go back and rest, I'll take care of this," I was furious!

"You will not! I have a say here, and I am going to say it!" I muttered out before my ears filled with a ringing noise at the same time my vision went fuzzy before it went black.

"BELLA!" Edward's call was the last thing I heard.

When I came to I still felt a little woozy but better. Okay…so minus the fur factor the blood was not so bad. It actually started making me feel better rather quickly.

Now that I understood Edward needed a firm hand when it came to reassuring him, life was going to be a lot less confusing. It was kind of cute watching him deal with Sam; he was so out of his element. I noticed the minute I reassured his unanswered insecurities, his shoulders relaxed and he stopped snapping at Sam. Of course, Carlisle was worried more than usual, but now that we were following the pregnancy schedule more closely, I think he will relax. I still wasn't 100% sure on how I felt about seeing Renee again, but it brought up a new question, what happened to Charlie when he was cast out of Forks?

I waited for Edward to join me when it was time for bed; I had promised him a treat if he took me. Now it was time to deliver on that. I knew my choices were limited, but I did know something he really liked. Therefore, once he was settled in, instead of lying down next to him as usual, I rolled so my head was leaning against his stomach causing him to gasp. I slowly kissed from his navel to his hipbones and earned a really cute purr for my troubles. Of course, when I moved to the center and kissed a little lower and a little lower. The moment I wrapped my lips around him he looked like a kid in a toy store. I really liked when his purr turned to pants.

"Oh god - Bella, you have no…idea, how that makes…me feel," _Oh, I think I have an inkling. _

There was no stopping his head massages that he was doing with his hands. It took all of five minutes before his mind was officially blown. However, the best part was when he pulled me up to snuggle with him before I fell asleep. That will always be my favorite time of day.

****************************************

****

A/N SO it's that time again review or not? I say review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**As always my utmost gratitude to dazzleglo for fixing my screw ups! **

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward are we going somewhere?" I giggled as I asked when Angela started leading me to the bathroom with a royal blue chenille sweater and thick black leggings draped over her arm. Since when did I need to be bundled up in bed?

"Yes my sweet lady, I have to go check out the new pens that we set up outside the fence. Since you have been locked up in this room for a week, I thought a little fresh air might be nice and Carlisle has given you the okay for a trip to the fence to see your mom," he chuckled as he crossed the room to greet me coming back out from changing.

I realized when he lightly tapped my lip with his finger, I was biting on it, "don't you want to see her Bella?" he asked as he encircled my belly with his arms.

I released a deep cleansing breath before I answered "What if she's doesn't understand?" It felt so wonderful when he started rubbing small circles on my back.

"Then we will make her understand. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters," when he gave me a reassuring smile that went up to his eyes, I could not help but believe it.

"Edward…can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," I did not like when his smile started to fade slightly.

"Why do your eyes change color so much? They were ruby red when I first arrived then they are pitch black when we…um…you know, and now they are almost golden brown."

It was a relief to hear him laugh even if did make me feel slightly stupid. That feeling did not last long because the minute he ghosted his fingers across my cheek, the only feeling I had was want, as in more of him touching me.

"They change for many reasons like right now they should black. Black is for hunger and thirst and after a month without your blazing touch, I am…definitely hungry," he purred in my ear, he was right they were black.

"They were red when we met because of the auction; everyone drank human blood so they wouldn't know about our alternative lifestyle. Not many vampires live off the blood of animals. Now that we are back to our usual diet they are returning to their normal golden brown or butterscotch color," I was not positive why he shrugged his shoulders. Did he think I did not like the color or his lifestyle choice?

"I think they are beautiful," I whispered hoping he would not think it was an insult to his manliness, but I was being honest in how I felt.

When he asked, "You do?" I had to bit my lip to keep it from quivering.

"Yes, I really do," I giggled when he chuckled. His chuckle has become my favorite sound in this world. Thankfully, it quickly relieved my anxiety.

"Thank you, I happen to find your eyes beautiful as well," he whispered before sweeping his lips across mine. I moaned against my better judgment when he did not continue.

"Angela, please meet us in the van," since I was now carried up and down the stairs we were already seated when Angela joined us.

This was my first time being in the fifteen person white van since it was only used to transport the workers around the compound. Now that Rose off doing her much awaited mommy-to-be time, Edward and Jasper have taken over her shuttle duties. Edward must have noticed I was apprehensive because he took my hand in his and flashed me a small smile. The hour ride to the compound was passed easily as Angela and I spent it chatting about baby names. There was no way I would decide without Edward, but it was nice to get some ideas, it was easy to tell which ones Edward did not like by his slight snarl which was really cute and made me smile. The anxiety set in when we parked at the clinic. Could I really hope Renee would understand? Could she be happy for me when I chose to stay with the other side in this war torn world?

"Sorry love, but no more piggybacks, you're too round to fit on my back," he said as he swept me up into his strong arms and started heading for the woods.

"Thank you for doing this, no matter what she says, this is my home and you are my life," I snuggled into his chest and just relaxed by breathing in his heavenly scent. It was very cold now in Alaska, but that was to be expected in November. On days like this, I wished humans were allowed coats instead of cloaks with our owner's crests on them.

"You are very welcome, but I think I am the one who should be thankful, you have given me a life instead of an existence. You give me everything just by breathing," he purred the end in my ear sending tiny shivers down my spine.

"Are you cold love?"

"Just a little, it's nothing I can't deal with."

**Edward's POV**

Feeling Bella shiver against my chest was unacceptable and given the fact that she was pregnant and cold only made it worse. I know it is illegal, but I could careless, I will not risk either of them, so I placed her back on her tiny feet and removed my coat. After slipping back the folds to her cloak, I wrapped it around her shoulders and covered it again with her cloak. Personally, I never understood the law about coats; really what did the Royal Family think a coat was going to do? Especially in Alaska, more people froze to death because of lack of winter clothing.

"Edward? What are you doing? I can't…"

"Isabella, I will not risk you or our child, so if Aro wants to come and punish me he can," I didn't give her a chance to fight me here, so I swept her back up into my arms and made sure she was completely covered and warm.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but I don't want you hurt on my account."

"The penalty for a crime of this magnitude is a blood fine Bella, one which if caught I am more than willing to pay, but I highly doubt there are any non-family vampires around to see." I raised my eyebrow to challenge her, but she just snuggled closer and giggled.

Bella rested comfortably wrapped in my arms until we reached the fence. When I peeked under her hood, she was batting her long eyelashes and gnawing furiously on her lower lip. Just then, I made myself a promise, once I got her home that lip was MINE! Pacing in front of the fence was Sam and a woman I guessed to be Bella's mom. She looked like Bella; I gathered that is where Bella gets her looks. Bella has still refused to look up towards her mother.

"Good afternoon Sam, this must be Renee."

"Thank you Edward. Renee's been a little anxious, as promised a few animals to help repopulate your forest," he gestured towards the new pens.

"Thank you Sam, I am sure the moose will help to repopulate the few we have left. Bella sweetheart, I am going to put you down, but remember do not touch the fence. Renee let me just say it is nice to meet you and whenever Bella is ready to talk she will remove her hood. I don't control her, so she has to want to do this, I won't push her."

"Bella Sweetheart, how are you?" She hesitated before dropping her hood.

"I am okay, tired mostly, but they treat me wonderfully and I couldn't be any happier. How are you mom?"

"I really am happy, Sam found me when I left Forks and he takes very good care of me," her thoughts were very loving towards Sam, he had indeed taken her in and cared for her.

"Thank you Sam for caring for her, please don't think I am being rude, but in my condition I have to head back soon."

"My baby is having her own baby, I am so proud of you! You have found love and happiness in this world that is everything. Please if you feel up to it…SAM!"

"Don't Panic Renee that's my brother Emmett. He's here to handle the animals so I can get Bella back without delay."

"Renee, if you'll wait here after Emmett empties the pen, he'll leave a bag of clothes for your pack. If you need them they are yours. We will meet you next week if Bella's up to it."

"Thank you Edward mostly for loving Bella, but for the clothes as well," in her thoughts I could tell she was really in need of clothes for the winter since they would be staying nearby and away from the fighting down south.

"It's my pleasure, and if you need anything like food or medical supplies, you can use the cell phone inside the bag to reach me. Hide it well; you don't want to get caught with it."

"I will, Bella I hope to see you next week sweetheart," she wondered if we would call her when the baby arrived.

"Yes Renee, when the child is born I will call you, now my mate is shaking from the cold so I really need to get her back."

"Yes…until next week, bye Bella."

"BBBye Momm," poor Bella's teeth were starting to chatter, so I quickly scooped her up wrapped tightly and started walking her back.

The minute we reached the house Esme and Alice had a blanket draped over her with a warm bath already drawn and hot chocolate ready for Bella to drink. Angela took great care in putting Bella in the tub and gently washed her. Once Bella was back in bed Angela went to retrieve a hot bowl of soup, Bella was so relaxed after she had eaten she quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Emmett's POV**

It was awesome slipping out to help Edward with the animals while my doll was napping, well pretending to be napping. Lord knows we needed the three moose to help restock our herd. Yeah, I scared the pants off that mutt, but that was just a bonus. The meeting with Bella's mom went well, but with poor Bella, chattering from the cold it was called off early. I don't blame Edward, Rose is adopting and I would not want her out here. He was right about Elisabeth not wanting the baby, all she keeps saying is once we take the baby her life can go back to the way it was before the incident.

Rosie already has everything ordered for our little bundle. She really had a great time getting everything set up and Esme has already called and told us she had gotten two crossbreed nannies for when the day the babies arrive. Rose was so ready for this, I don't know how I am going to thank Edward, but I will find a way.

I could hear my ladies roaming around the house when I got back, they were looking for their massages no doubt, well one masseuse coming right up.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!

Thanks dazzleglo! What would iI do without her? I so don't want to find out!

I am sorry I haven't replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think!

A/N I am co writing a new story with kpeabody it's called Two too shy. In case you haven't figured it out by the title it's what we thought it would be like if Edward and Bella were too shy for their own good. It's going to take a family intervention for these two to connect! .

War of the Worlds

Chapter 13

VPOV

"No funny stuff, you know why we're doing this, so don't screw up again James," I made sure to look him in the eye and point my finger to his chest.

"I didn't screw up! Carlisle cheated, he waited until we reached our maximum and then heaped on more that we couldn't cover," he scowled at me.

"Look…no excuses if we go back without her it will be our heads we loose," and I for one like my head right where it is.

"Does he really think this will work?"

"He does and I am not willing to displease him. Are you Laurent?"

"No - not really, I prefer my head right where it is," I would have problem blaming him if this ends poorly.

"Laurent, you've been watching them for a week, are you sure they don't know we are coming?"

"No, they haven't seen me and they have showed no signs that they know, in fact right now two of them are staying at a second house on the property with pregnant human."

"I never understood the need to produce half-breeds, they're only good for the frontlines. That way they die first," I chuckled.

"Okay, so everyone knows the plan we get in, get the girl, and get the hell out. Hopefully they won't realize we were there until after we are gone."

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I reached out and found the bed empty.

"He had to leave for a bit. Are you alright?"

"Yes Esme, where did he go?"

"There are three vampires coming to find a way over the fence."

"What? Why? Who?"

"I think you missed where and when," Rose laughed causing me to wonder who the heck was in the room.

When I flipped on the lamp on the bedside table, I was flabbergasted to see all the women of the family in my room including Rose and Elisabeth. I was fairly certain you could see the fear on my face as I realized they all would not be here if it was not a big deal. The fact that Rose and Elisabeth were here screamed it was a perfect time to panic, Emmett wouldn't have brought them here if it was no big deal.

"It's okay Bella, they will back as soon as it's safe for us," Alice climbed into bed and held my hand.

I could not help but wonder if everyone at the compound was all right. However, my biggest fear of course was Edward getting hurt with two weeks left before my impending delivery. I could not stop thinking about how I would even handle losing my mate before the birth of our child. Could I survive without him, I doubt it.

It was undoubtedly the longest four hours of my life. Rose spent them pacing while Elisabeth had taken a nap on the bed next to me. Alice spent her time watch everyone's futures with Esme's hand intertwined with hers.

****

EPOV

While I watched my angel sleep, I had the unfortunate pleasure of sharing Alice's vision as she encountered it. I knew I had not seen the last of James, but I did not expect for him to come back with two friends. From the vision, we only had a few hours before they arrived so we all agreed that it would be better to have everyone together. Emmett agreed to bring Rose and Elisabeth over and have them stay in my room with Bella. Alice and Esme reluctantly accepted they were also going to be staying behind. Alice fought the hardest with Jasper, but he eventually wore her down. I made sure I met them outside my door.

"Please ladies, Bella is sleeping and I would like to keep it that, the less stress she has right now the better," they did not bother to reply instead they just rolled their collective eyes at me and entered the room quietly.

Once I shut the door silently, I joined everyone else in the living room to discuss strategy. Per his usual, Jasper had every possible points of attack covered. Since we knew where and when, it was going to be an easy ambush, at least we hoped it would be. I found myself getting anxious as we approached the main gate. I really did not like the fact that we would be exposed to the wolves by being outside the gate. Once we were outside the gate, Jasper sent us to the best possible hiding spots. He considered everything right down to the air currents and shadows.

Next to Carlisle, he was the next oldest of us all, but his strengths came from being in the wars that started our current way of life. He actually was present when the newborns surged northeast, when the bloody battles drew their attention. The coven's leaders in the south tried to stop them, but they had lost control with so many newborns driven by bloodlust. Jasper job in the vampire wars was training and disposal. I had seen his memories of the carnage that ensued when the Volturi refused to step in to help. They were definitely something I could happily never witness again.

When James finally strolled down the road leading to our front gate, I was eager to get this over with. Reading his thoughts let me know they had not picked up scents yet. By the time the breezed blew our scents at them, it was too late we had them surrounded. As agreed earlier we went for the males first, while Carlisle restrained the female. She never had a chance to resist when he flashed behind her grabbing her by the throat. No matter how much she flailed, he had her dead to rights.

James however was enjoying the game as he looked at it. He found this to be fun and his smile proved his thoughts correct. Then again, he had never encountered two expecting fathers, who would do anything to protect their mates and offspring's. Emmett was really excited to take on the friend named Laurent. Jasper was going to be back up for whichever one of us needed help.

I had James's back planted deep into the tree behind him before he had chance to even see the female Victoria being restrained. I returned his snarl with one of my own. Following his thoughts, I stayed one move ahead of him, dodging and ducking every swing and lunge he made.

"You'll never have her, she's mine!"

"You cheated at the auction, I should have won her!"

"We didn't cheat, you just lost! No one said you couldn't up the ante," I smiled because we did knew what we would pay.

"Thanks to you Victoria wasn't very happy with me," that is when I could see from his thoughts that he was sent by Victoria to buy Bella.

Victoria's mind painted a different picture. Her coven had been having a hard time with the wolves in their area. They had been repeatedly attack by the wolves and were taking loses. But what surprised me the most was that like our wolves, the pack in their area had humans with them as well. Why were the wolves keeping humans? Did they feed on human where ours did not? Why did Victoria want Bella if James was her mate? She knew the auction was for mating purposes only. Aro would have stepped in to take Bella back when he found out that James was not going to mate with her.

"Why does she want Bella?" I growled.

"We were going to use her to keep the resistance away by using her as shield and if that failed we were going to use her a bargaining chip to get them to agree to a truce," why would the resistance in Port Angeles want Bella?

"Well, I hope she enjoys disappointment," I snarled loudly.

"Once were done here, I going to take that little bitch and the first thing to go is your spawn," Yeah, he really shouldn't have said that.

Before he had a chance to shut his big mouth, I had him pinned to a boulder and was ripping out his throat with my teeth. His screaming only managed to urge me on. I wasn't satisfied when I tore his right arm off and started using it as a baseball bat. It felt good to repeated hit him with it, but when it got boring, I tore off the other one. When the desire to get back to Bella surged in me, I decided to end it quickly. I waited for his next lunge to grab him by his blond hair and yanked his head cleanly off his shoulders, while Victoria watched on. Laurent had his hands full trying to keep Emmett at bay in the end it was a futile attempt because Emmett was a sheer force of nature when he crushed Laurent's head in his hands. Jasper had already started the fire to burn the pieces. I helped Emmett throw another log on the fire now that Laurent was no longer burdened with his head. So that left what to do With Victoria? From her thoughts, she would never give up on seeking revenge so Jasper made the decision to end her while we had the chance. While Carlisle held her, jasper grabbed one arm and Emmett grabbed the other, leaving me the head. Simultaneously we tore her to pieces with one fluid yank, she was gone.

****

BPOV

I knew they were back when Alice's face beamed like it was Christmas morning. They all could smell whoever entered the house. A moment later, the door quietly opened exposing Edward to me in all his glory. Before I could stop myself, I was stumbling towards him.

"Edward," I breathed out.

"Bella," he chuckled as he caught me when I launched myself into his arms.

"Did you miss me love?"

"Yes," I whispered in his ear before I drew in a nice breath of his scent.

The whole world could disappear and I could careless now that he was back in my arms safely. He scooped me up and carried me to the bed while everyone filed out, leaving us alone. Once we hit the bed he made sure to lavish me in kisses I desperately needed before I could fall asleep.

****

A/N so I have gone over the chapters up to know they should be relatively error free I will be doing more. Let me know how you like them!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!

**As always Thank you very much Dazzleglo!**

**War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

"Today is the day! I hope you're all ready to meet the first naturally born Cullen family member," Carlisle announced proudly.

"Are you sure?" I was a little nervous about be coming a father for the first time.

"Yes Edward, I am quite sure. Are you ready, since the first part is your responsibility. I'll only come in after for the actual delivery, but you have to break the sack. Unless you want me to cut her open and remove the child that way." _Yeah…no, I definitely do not want that._

"NO! I will take care of it. Once it's done, I'll call you upstairs and you can do the hard part."

"Stop snickering Jasper," how dare he question how hard I could get. I have not had the pleasure of being intimate with Bella in six weeks. Of course, I will have no problem breaking the sack!

I took a moment to think over everything in my mind. It was mind boggling just how much my life has changed since the first vision of Bella had come to Alice. I was captivated the moment I saw her, everything from her heart shaped face to her sparkling doe like orbs, even her soft chestnut locks enraptured me. Now it is her engorged abdomen that has me entranced, just knowing I put that treasured life in there, was a miracle to me. I decided as much as I wanted to induce the labor, I wanted to let her sleep just a little longer since it was going to be a long day for her.

When Angela arrived with her breakfast tray I felt bad about send it back, but the rules say no food until after the delivery. Angela understood and said she would save it for later. She also said she would be waiting outside so she could be with Bella after the delivery. They have become very close since Jessica left for her training. I was grateful for that; Bella needed someone she could trust as a friend. Her visits with her mom the last two weeks have also improved her spirits. Sam has even gone over and above on his effort to replenish our forest. He now delivers a variety of animals twice a week. I did have a chance to ask him about the pack from Port Angeles and even though he knew many of them personally, he did not know why they wanted Bella. In the end, he had agreed to send a few of the mutts to see if they could learn why. In his mind, I also got a quick glimpse of Leah looking round and happy with the cub she was carrying.

"Edward, you're staring again," Bella had woken up while I was lost in thought.

"Good morning beautiful, Carlisle has made a decision this morning," she looked adorable when she attempted to peek over her baby belly.

"And what might that be?" I could see hope in her eyes as she attempted to lift up on her elbows.

"He said today is the day. Are you ready love?" I asked as I kneeled next to the bed.

"Yeah, I think so. So which way are we doing it?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"The fun way of course!" Like there was ever any doubt about that.

Just knowing what was about to happen had me in my crouch and stalking my intended prey BELLA, if she did not stop giggling I was going to pounce. Okay, so I pounced anyways! She didn't stop her giggles until I lock my lips around hers passionately. I was relishing in the taste when I realized my body was two steps ahead me. Only she could do the things she did to my body. Only problem was how to get to her around her plump center. After a few adjustments, I had settled in behind her with her leaning into my chest as close as possible. This position gave me the best access to her beautiful breast. It felt so good to message them again. Of course, Bella could not contain her moans. Not that I cared if she was vocal, I was so lost in the feel of her against me, the noise barely registered in my brain.

She whimpered slightly when in one fluid motion her nightgown was gone. I was too desperate for her to wait for her to remove the offending piece of clothing. I knew we were doing this to induce her delivery, but there was no reason we both could not enjoy it while we could. I made a special effort to massage every inch of her while simulating her arousal. Kissing and caressing every available inch of exposed skin from her head to her toes. The sight of her body even swollen with my child was absolutely glorious. As I nuzzled her neck, I let myself get lost in her remarkable scent.

When I could not fight the urges anymore, I nudged Bella forward gently. She gracefully knelt before me holding herself up by her hands on the headboard. With a few sweeps of my fingers, I had Bella ready for my upcoming intrusion. I had to keep reminding myself that if we were going to enjoy this I had to be very gentle. With that in mind, I slipped in slowly but was rewarded by Bella when she started moaning my name. That just made it harder not to push in quickly. By the time I was fully sheathed within her intimate walls, Bella was panting and thrusting back at me. I let her lead knowing once she was satisfied I would follow her quickly. When I felt her walls quiver I knew it was time for me to deliver my release deep within her.

"Bella…it's time my love, hold on tight," I warned her before I made three more thrusts and growling out as I did, with one more very hard thrust I heard the cracking sound of her water breaking.

She held her onto the headboard and almost immediately started panting out as her first contraction started. Together we slipped down into the bed and breathed through her contractions. The contractions started out easy and for the next hour grew in intensity. I coached her through every one and cooed soft praises when each one was over. Finally, the contractions were only five minutes apart and I knew to call for Carlisle. I adjusted the sheets to cover all the right spots. When Carlisle was about to come in I heard his thoughts and they caught me off guard.

"What do you mean you already examined her?"

"Edward, please I had to examine her to determine when it was time for us to deliver the child," _HE TOUCHED HER!_

"WHEN?" I snarled at him.

"When you were hunting yesterday, I thought you knew. Edward, I would have never let him if I knew you didn't know," Bella pleaded but I was already too lost in my jealousy to care.

"HOW COULD YOU TOUCH HER WITHOUT ME PRESENT? And I bet you just loved having another man between your legs!" I knew the minute the words flew out of my mouth, I had shattered her; the sheer look of horror on her face said it all.

"Edward, please listen to us, you're not thinking clearly right now!" Before Esme had a chance to say anything else, I was out the door and running from them as fast as my feet would carry me.

Once outside the house I pushed myself even harder. The whole time I ran towards the mountains, I fumed at the visions of Bella enjoying Carlisle's touch. I could not push it from my mind no matter how hard I tried. I pictured her moaning as he pushed fingers deeply into her. The picture of him purring at the smell of her arousal was quick to follow. I finally gave up running, settled down on a newly fallen tree, and just let my misery wash over me. I barely registered it had started snowing around me. Honestly, it was that last thing I cared about. An hour later a very frazzled thinking Alice came into my area screaming in her head.

"_Edward, they're both dying!" _I had to have heard her wrong, there is no way Bella and the baby were dying, Carlisle was there for them now.

**Bella's POV**

"EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" I don't know if he ever heard me.

"Bella please, he will come back, you need to let me check the child's progress,"_ I__s he kidding? This is all his fault!_

"NO!"

"BELLA, you need to uncross your legs! I need to help you!" _Not without Edward._

"This is all your fault! I don't have to do a damn thing and you can't make me!" I knew when I heard Alice gasp; she knew what I was doing.

"Carlisle, she's not going to deliver, she intends on working against the contractions. She is not going to push; she is going to hold the child in until it kills them both.

"Bella, you can't do that! When Edward comes back, he will be devastated. We all will be, you are a member of our family. We can't lose you both, PLEASE!" I rolled over keeping my legs locked together, ignoring Esme's pleas.

As far as I was concerned, it was just as much her fault as it was Carlisle's. When they had entered our room after Edwards's departure, I thought Edward just wanted me to have some privacy. I had no idea that he was unaware of the internal exam. I would have never agreed to it. Now he was gone, he left us. He didn't want me anymore; I was tainted in his eyes. He would never forgive me. I had received training in this area. Vampires never forget.

I should have asked before I let him anywhere near me so this was also partially my fault, but at least I was willing to accept that. I knew I would never be able to live without Edward and I if I was going I was taking my child with me. I know it sounds selfish, but the thought of leaving it here with a father who would hate it did not sit well with me. At least if I took it with me I could love it forever.

"Carlisle can you remove it surgically?"

"I don't have everything we need, she would be awake for the whole thing, she would lose a lot of blood, and we have nothing to closer her back up. If I take the child, I would have to change her immediately in order to keep her from dying."

"What about the clinic?"

"There is no time even if we ran with her, we couldn't get there in time, what we need is Edward to come back."

"I'll go find him," I heard Alice leaving, but I had no faith that she could get him to come back. And did I really want him to come back just to save us?

"That's better then losing her and the child," I heard Esme, but I would not allow that to happen, I did not want to spend an eternity without Edward.

**A/N So did you like it or hate it let me know, review! **


	15. Chapter 15

__

__

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

****

Thanks Dazzleglo! You have mad Beta skills!

War of the Worlds

Chapter 15

Recap-

"Edward, they're both dying,"

I had to have heard her wrong. There is no way Bella and the baby were dying, Carlisle was there for them now.

****

Edward's POV

"Alice, you are wrong. Carlisle won't let her die after all; he brought her here for himself!"

"No, he doesn't want her like that. Do you really think he screwed around with her as Esme watched on?" Great more visuals to taunt me with.

"Esme was there?"

"Of course she was, Carlisle doesn't want Bella. All he has ever wanted from Bella was for her to make YOU happy," which she did without even trying.

"Show me what's going on with Bella," I had to know if she was telling me the truth.

She was indeed telling the truth. I saw Bella as she fought with the family during each contraction, resisting the urge to push and had her legs locked together. She was in so much pain; her face became distorted with every contraction. Everyone was begging for her to give in, but she just ignored them and suffered silently, never looking at them.

When the vision ended, I realized my mistake. I took out my jealousy out on the one person who was just as much a victim in the deception as I was. How could I have been so stupid? The love of my life was dying because of me leaving her, not to mention she thinks I hate her now. It is my fault because of what I had said to her in anger. She was willing to die rather than to live without me. By the time, I thought of running back to Bella, I was already halfway home. Luckily I did not get too far because I was running back into my room five minutes after Alice had found me.

"Bella…please love, don't do this! Don't leave me. I did not mean any of what I said. It was spoken in anger and I am so sorry for that. I should have never lashed out at you. You didn't know. Please Love, open your legs and let's push our child out together, please?" I begged.

"No, you're just saying that so you will have the baby and then you will throw me away. You think I am dirty now," it was killing me to see the shame she felt over my disgusting words. I was disgusted with myself.

"NO…never, I can see it in Esme and Carlisle thoughts there was nothing inappropriate done. You are not dirty, you are my mate and I want you forever. Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I said as I knelt by her bedside.

"Vampire's don't get married," she winced as new contraction overtook her.

"That doesn't mean we can't. I would be honored to be your husband and for you to be my wife."

"Edward, I don't know if I have the strength to push anymore," I could see it in her face, she was fading fast.

"I'm here, I'll help you with that, scoot forward so I can sit behind you," with a little help we finally had her sitting up and I crawled in behind her so that her back rested against my chest and my legs were parallel to hers.

She did not fight when Esme took one leg and draped it over mine. Alice did the same for the other side. It was just an easy matter of me opening my legs and bending my knees to stretch her wide enough for the child to exit. With my hands settled between her belly and her thighs, we waited a minute for the next contraction. When it started, I used my hands to apply pressure on her belly to help push the child lower as Bella grunted through her pushing. Carlisle was now settled between her legs with Esme next to him to take the child and clean it properly. Finally, after the third push Carlisle said he could see the head crowning. When the next contraction hit the child's head shot free. When the third contraction started, Bella gave it her all, but she barely had the shoulders out when her energy was gone. Therefore, it was up to me and Alice to push on her stomach to free the child. With one last contraction, the child was freed and we all could breathe a sigh of relief. Esme gingerly took possession of my screaming daughter while we waited for Bella to pass the afterbirth.

You can imagine our surprise when another head arrived instead. Carlisle just gasped; we had never given any thought to Bella having multiples. With Bella now barely conscious, it was up to us to do all the work to save the other two lives still in jeopardy. Inch by inch the child moved down until the face was exposed. After two more minutes of us pushing for Bella, the shoulders of the twin were exposed and the child easily slipped out. Unlike her sister, she was not crying, in fact, she was not breathing at all. Carlisle acted quickly performing CPR on the tiny body. After two agonizing minutes of chest compressions and forcing air into the frail baby's mouth, the child screeched loudly to announce she was going to make it. With all my attention focused on Bella, I had no chance to see the twin girls for myself, but there was time for that later. Alice took the second child to be cleaned while Carlisle and I concentrated on removing the afterbirth.

Bella had slip into unconsciousness at this point so Carlisle checked her closely. I was doing the same. He called down to the nurse who worked in the clinic and asked her to bring a few things to help ensure Bella would survive. It would be a half an hour before she could get everything and ride up to the house on horseback. Once Bella was comfortably situated and properly covered, I waved Angela in so she could sit with Bella. I wanted Bella surrounded by those who loved her in an effort to urge her to hold on and fight.

"Edward, she is going to be okay, you know that right?"

"Yes Alice, I have seen your vision as well, the only thing I don't know is if she can forgive me.

****

Bella's POV

My eyes were relentless in fighting to remain closed, but I fought it anyway. I listened as Edward begged for forgiveness repeatedly in my ear. I wanted nothing more then to forgive him since I never blamed him in the first place. The darkness would not budge, as hard as I tried it loomed in my brain.

"Keep talking to her Edward, she is listening," Jasper must have entered the room.

"Does she hate me Jasper? I cannot live with myself if she does. I just snapped knowing someone else touched her in the way only I should."

"Edward, Carlisle never touched her in the way you do. He never would, he's a gentleman first and foremost. Good god man, none of us want Bella that way. And to answer your question…no, she doesn't hate you."

"She never answered my question…about marrying me. I wonder if it was because she might have wanted to say 'no' to me."

"Maybe you should explain why you want to marry her so she will understand the proposal."

"I will when she wakes up. I will tell her the truth, that I want both our kinds to know she is my one true love."

"You do know she loves you as deeply as any vampire I have ever seen."

"Yeah, I think I do, but that was before I screwed everything up…again. I seem to have a habit of doing that with her."

His words spurred me on as I tried to push the darkness back. After a few minutes, it was starting to slowly work. I really did not want him to suffer needlessly so I pushed harder to free my mind. Eventually, I could see more light against my eyelids.

"Edward?"

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Just tired, what happened?"

"You had a long day yesterday. I am so sorry that I made it harder on you. I really did not mean what I said about you wanting Carlisle. Jealousy is a very ugly thing."

"I know that feeling quite well, I think you can remember what happened when I did something foolish when I was jealous," I smiled so he knew he was forgiven.

"I love you Bella, forever. Please don't ever leave me," he pleaded in my ear.

"Sshhh…Edward, I am not going anywhere. It was you who left me, remember? I will always love you if you let me."

"I will always let you love me Bella. We need to talk about the delivery, it didn't quite go as planned," my breathing hitched. What did I miss when I passed out?

"Edward is-is…," I couldn't even say the words.

"Bella…you delivered identical twin girls yesterday." Twins?

"Really? Are they all right? There isn't anything wrong with them though, right?"

"Yes love, they are perfect, though one didn't have an easy start. Apparently, her mother was being stubborn and refused to start without the father being present," I giggled when he cocked his eyebrow accusingly at me. I knew he was not mad at me, concerned definitely, but not mad.

"Don't you giggle at me young lady, you could have died and killed my children, but we will talk about that later. For now, how would you like to meet your daughters?"

"Yes, please? I feel kind of empty without them," he nodded and swept down the hall to retrieve them.

When Carlisle appeared at the door, I cringed away. What if he tried to check me again while Edward was gone? What if Edward took his presence out on me again? Thankfully, Jasper and Alice arrived so Edward would see nothing was going on.

"Carlisle, she's afraid of you now. You might want to keep your distance for a while," I could see this information bothered him, but I was not going to lie. I was afraid that he would take everything away from me.

"I know and it's my own doing, so I will have to live with that until she can forgive me."

I was all smiles when Edward walked in carrying two pink bundles, one in each arm. He was grinning from ear to ear at me, it made me love him even more which I did not think that was possible. Gracefully he placed one in my left arm and one in my right. I was in complete awe looking at the two identical faces staring back at me. They were stunningly beautiful with their pale complexions, brown curly soft locks and emerald green eyes. They were a perfect mixture of Edward and me.

"So, Bella what are their names?" Edward inquired.

The agreement was he would name the boys and I would name the girls, "Anastasia and Angelica," everyone just grinned and nodded.

**A/N please be nice and tell me what you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, she's the lucky one not me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight Stephenie Meyer's has that pleasure.**

**Thanks dazzle glo! where would i be without you? in review purgatory thats where.**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week since the twins were born which of course meant that I have spent the week in bed with Esme parading through endless amounts of nanny's. Either I didn't like them or Edward hated their thoughts. When we were down to our last three applicants, a ray of hope came through the door. Edward couldn't find anything wrong with her and she just emanated comfort from being in her presence. Her name was Maggie and she had come all the way from a coven in Ireland. From the looks of her, I would say she had been turned before she was eighteen. She was really beautiful with long red curls and golden eyes. Apparently, she had not been snatched up immediately upon arrival because in her human life, she came from a family of witches and her eyes made note of her special diet. She was gifted; she could tell if someone was lying. She had chosen to become a nanny because she was turned before she could have a child of her own. Not very many vampires take on such a meaningless job. Esme and Maggie became instant friends; even Rosalie thought she was nice. She had chosen one of the other ones we rejected for her nanny. A human named Sue who was an American Indian, a little younger then my mother.

"Good morning Mistress Bella. Master Edward would like you to get dress today. He's taking you and the twins to the compound to see your mom."

"Is Maggie getting the twins ready?"

"Yes, he has instructed her exactly how he wants them dressed for the weather."

"Would you like the royal blue or the red sweater to go with your black leggings?"

"Royal blue I think. Angela, do you think my mom will be okay with the fact that they are half vampire?"

"What's not to love, they are absolutely beautiful, loving and gentle. It's hard to believe they are even half vampire," her warm smile gave me hope that she just might want to be in her grandchildren's lives.

I hurried through getting ready since I was now excited to see if my mom would indeed love them. Edward was waiting for me when I exited the bathroom, god he looked gorgeous in blue jeans and a grey hoodie. I smiled when he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You know, you're hard to resist when you look so ravenous," he purred in my ear.

"Two more weeks," I breathed out when he breathed onto my neck sending shivers down my spine.

And those two weeks were going to be the death of me! I understand the medical reason for it, but damn! The best I could get was his arms around me as he led me to the van. Maggie was already in the van with the twins waiting for us. The twins seemed to like the car ride down to the gate. They passed their time cooing to anyone who would listen which was, of course, all of us. I knew crossbreeds grew faster then human children, but it still astonished me every morning when they would be brought to me for their morning breastfeeding that they were growing like weeds. At only a week old, they looked like a human child did at three months. I don't know if Edward watched every feeding to see me partially naked or to make sure they didn't bite me. I think it might be a bit of both. An hour later when we finally arrived at the back gate, Renee and Sam were already there waiting for us.

Once Maggie and I each had a twin safely wrapped inside our cloaks, Edward opened the door for us. I was glad Alice had given her some winter clothing it was very cold today and if the sky was any indication, we were probably going to get some snow. Renee and Sam both had huge grins as we approached the tunnel that led to the pens Sam used to deliver the animals.

"Renee, you and Sam are going to have to step into the tunnel," you could see his apprehension and it just wasn't sitting well with Sam.

"Renee, we don't have to do this, we can see them through the fence just fine," I saw when Renee patted his arm, his fight was over before it started, he would deny her nothing.

Once they were in the tunnel Edward shut off the electricity to the door before he opened it and gestured for us to enter. Sam reluctantly let go of Renee so she could give me a distance hug. The minute I extended my arms she snatched up Angelica into a loving hug and at the same time, Sam took Anastasia into his arms. Together they ogled and cooed each of the babies before swapping them off. All of a sudden, Edward and Sam started growling and snarling at the same time.

"Edward, they're not from our pack!"

"Bella, get the babies into the meeting house. I'll come for you when this over!"

"Renee, go with them. Edward will send you out after we figure this out!"

The minute we cleared the fence, Sam sprinted out the other side and Edward turned back on the electricity. The siren was blaring overhead as we rushed into the meeting house. Ben had come running to meet up with Angela who had driven down to the compound with us. He herded us to the meeting house and like before he and Angela guarded us at the back away from prying eyes.

**Edward's POV**

"Sam who are they?"

"_They are from Port Angeles, they are here for Bella. My pack is on the way to cover the area," he thought back._

"Well they can't have her!"

"_They've brought a human with them. Oh no this is bad, it's Charlie Swan!"_

"As in Bella's father and Renee's husband?"

"_One in the same, it looks like we share an enemy after all, who knew?"_

"The rest of my family will be here in two minutes. How far away are they?"

"_Three or four minutes, my pack will beat them here by only a minute."_

"What about Leah?"

"_She's hiding out with our human's in the caves to the north."_

"Sorry I'm late, I had to drop the ladies off at the house before coming down here," Emmett seemed eager to fight. I think he's been locked up too long.

"What's the plan?"

"Hey Jasper, its Charlie Swan and it looks like he wants his daughter back. Sam said the pack is going to try and slow them down before they reach our fence," I could see in his mind that Sam was as petrified as I was.

"Okay boys, let's keep this calm, we only fight if they engage us first," Carlisle will always be the pacifist of among us.

We were in our crouched positions when Charlie rode up on the back of one of the new wolves. He was definitely the man I'd seen in Renee's mind when she had held the twins. She thought the babies had his curls. I can't say I was thrilled by the appearance of three hostile wolves, especially when they were looking to steal away my family. Charlie's thoughts were murkier then most humans, but I could still see what he planned. He considered this a rescue mission for the resistance.

"Turn the girl over and we'll leave you be, if you don't, we will attack," he wore a very smug grin on his face.

"You're not taking my mate or my children!"

"Your mate and children? You mean you…"

"Yes, I am in love with your daughter, and yes we have had children together," now who was wearing the smug expression!

"You're nothing but a monster who could easily force her to be with you?"

"There was never any force involved or anything of that nature, and there never will be!" I spat back.

"Don't give me that load of crap. You bought and raped her so she would carry your mutant spawn," I growled at his accusation.

"Charlie you are wrong, I have seen Bella. She has made it clear in no uncertain terms that if we tried to remove her from here, it would be us who would be doing the forcing," Charlie looked confused, but his main question was whose Sam and what did he have to do with this?

"And why should I believe you? It would seem you are on their side," yeah Sam's pack wasn't thrilled by that statement.

"My name is Sam Uley and I am the Alpha of the La Push pack. And, no we are not on their side, but we do have a truce with them because they don't drink from humans. If you don't believe me, look at their eyes. Do you see the difference?"

"So…what do they drink then?"

"Animals actually, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," Carlisle gestured to us.

"Then why is Bella here? Is she your baby machine?" When he started envisioning me repeatedly raping Bella I really wanted to rip his throat out!

"Enough! I have said this already, I love Bella and she loves me! I would never force her to do anything!"

"He's telling you the truth Charlie, they love each other. He worships the ground she walks on."

"Renee?" Sam was not very happy she had come out to defend our relationship.

"Yes Charlie, it's me."

"But…how, when?"

"When they threw me out of Forks Sam found me wandering around the woods and gave me a second chance at life. He saved, protected and loved me," I could see Charlie flinch at the word love. He had thought she was dead for years.

"I want to see Bella with my own eyes. I want her to tell me in her own words!" Charlie bellowed more out of hurt that Renee had found love with someone else.

**A/N so what do you think Charlie is going to do when he sees Bella? Let me know please review! I can't become a better writer if you don't!**

**So have you reveiwed lately? How else will i know if you like it? Push the button and send some love our way!**

**You can now find me on my blog:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read. You might want to check it out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright **

**Infringement is intended. I don't own Twilight the one and only Stephenie Meyers has that honor!**

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you're interested you can choose which ones you want to do.**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's POV**

"I want to see Bella with my own eyes; I want her to tell me in her own words!" Charlie bellowed more out of hurt that Renee had found love with someone else.

"I'm here Charlie," I nearly lost my mind when Bella appeared behind me!

"Bella, I have been looking for you for months, I think it's time we take you home, with us…" Bella marched up to my side and took my hand in hers.

"No! Charlie this is MY home and this is MY family, I won't leave them," Charlie was definitely not happy to hear that.

"Bella, you don't belong here, they bought you like a piece of meat. I know what he did to you!" If he didn't stop with the thoughts of me taking Bella against her will, I was going to rip his head off.

"You're wrong, he has done nothing but love me from the moment I walked through their door. Honestly, I love him too. If you try to make me leave, I will just keep coming back because this is where I want to be," Bella was beaming with pride when she announced this and so was I.

"Bella, you can't be serious about this, if it's the spawn you are worried about don't be, they will take care of their own," well, visions of my children looking like the devil's children wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"THEY'RE NOT SPAWN! They are MY children, MY flesh and blood. I will never leave them, EVER," Charlie was now twice as hurt after finding his wife with someone else and now his daughter was rejecting him.

"Bella…please, I just found you. How can you shut me out like this?"

"You shut yourself out, now I would suggest you leave," it's pretty bad when your father plays the desperation card.

"Bella…the resistance needs you; we can't win this war without you."

"If that's all you came here for, then I hope you enjoy being disappointed, you can forget it. I am not going anywhere with you. NOW, if you will excuse me my _spawn_ need to eat," and just like that, she spun on her heels and went walked back towards the meeting house.

It was hard for me not to intervene, but I had to let Bella say her peace. Honestly, I was proud of her standing up to him like that.

"So…what's it going to be Charlie? You can leave peaceably or we can fight it out, but you have heard directly from Bella herself. I am not going to lose my family. I will fight for them to the death; know that before you make your decision."

"Look…I can see past your family because of your diet, but you are having children with my child. How do I know they aren't monsters like the others?"

"Because, we are going to raise them in our dietary ways, and, incidentally, whether you want to hear this or not, they have half your genes too you know."

"Can I see them? I bet they are beautiful," his thoughts were questionable.

"Only through the fence and then, after a while, like Renee you can see them up close."

"Okay, I can live with that, if Sam doesn't mind us staying with him for a while."

"No…it's cool, we can help you out with that," Sam wasn't thrilled by the fact that Charlie would be so close to Renee.

"Alice, would you go get them for me?" she was back before Charlie could blink.

His eyes widen when Bella came back so quickly carrying one of the twins and she had Maggie by her side carrying the other one. After a deep sigh, she slipped off the blanket covering Angelica's face and did the same for Anastasia. Charlie's thoughts were of how much their faces looked like Bella's if only they didn't have the green eyes.

"They are beautiful, just like their mother."

"And father," Bella added causing Charlie to wince slightly.

"Right…so, I'll come back next time with Renee and Sam."

The moment they disappeared into the trees Bella rushed into my arms and snuggled. It was too much for one day, so I guided everyone towards the van for the ride home. Alice and Jasper joined us for the ride. Jasper drove so I could sit in the back and watch Bella breast feed the twins.

There is nothing like the sight of seeing my children suckling tenderly on the beautiful breast of their mother. Slowly she lifted half her shirt so her right breast was exposed; she paused long enough to smirk at me before she lifted Angelica's greedy little mouth to her nipple allowing the child to latch onto it securely. I had suppress a groan, since I had not been allowed to be intimate with Bella since the birth, watching her feed the children was doing nothing to suppress the growing desires I had for her, it felt like electricity shooting through me. I had to tap Angelica's nose to get her to release Bella's now empty breast. Anastasia was just as hungry and was squirming to get to Bella's left breast. Like her sister she latched on and suckled the left breast of her mother. When the well ran dry, Anastasia hissed at her mother hoping for more, but I quickly shushed her and reminded her that she would be getting blood from her bottle when we reached the house which made them both content enough to sleep for the remainder of the ride home.

**Bella's POV**

Two days after meeting Charlie for the first time, Emmett's frantic call came in, Elisabeth was in labor. In an effort to keep Rosalie and Emmett from nervously tearing down the walls of the clinic, Edward had joined Carlisle in the delivery area. My morning was going so well, the twins went right down for their mid morning naps and everything was wonderful, until I went back to my bedroom to shower. You can imagine my surprise to see a naked strawberry blond lounging on my bed.

"Oh…hello, would you go tell Mister Edward that his mate is here waiting for him," _WHAT? EXCUSE ME!_

"Don't just stand there gawking at me girl, I've been away for far too long to waste any of my time on you," yeah, I looked like a gaping fish!

"Yes…ma'am," I spun around so fast it made me dizzy.

My first stop was the bathroom adjacent to the nursery to vomit the remains of my breakfast. Maggie was frantic thinking I had come down with an illness, but I nicely told her that I was fine and I just needed some time with the twins. Honestly, my mind was too boggled to think straight at that point. I didn't really think about what I was doing when I bundled up the twins and clutched them to my chest. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was already silently slipping out the backdoor and running towards the woods. It wasn't until I couldn't run any further that I realized my face was soaked with tears.

No one ever said he already had a mate. What was I, just someone to bear his children then he would toss me aside? It's not like I could even hold a candle to her beauty. She was walking perfection, and I was lucky if I could walk straight. The more I thought about it, the more the pain rippled through my chest. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I finally staggered to a log and collapsed onto it. No matter how hard I tried to come up with a plan, I couldn't. My brain just refused to work. When the twins started crying I knew I had to move, I couldn't keep them out in the cold and snow while trying to feed them. The thought of my children needing me spurred me on until I found a cave. Luckily, it was vacant, so I hunkered down for the long, cold night.

**Maggie's POV**

"They're gone!" I yelled as I rushed into the clinic.

"Calm down Maggie. Who's gone?"

"Bella and the babies, they're gone. When I went in to check on them they weren't in the nursery, so I went to your room expecting to find her nursing, but only I found a naked redheaded vampire in your bed…" I replayed what I found so Edward could see for himself.

"TANYA! Where is she now?" Edward growled at me.

"She's in your bed waiting for your return," I said with a smirk.

"Come on Maggie, this ends now! I told her in no uncertain terms, way too many times for this to funny anymore." I knew he was telling the truth, but did Bella know the truth?

I followed him straight to the house and up the stairs until he froze at the door. "Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? Get dressed and out of my bed now!"

"But Edward, we agreed if you didn't have mate before your 100th birthday you would give me a chance…"

"Like hell I did! You said that and I stormed out!"

"Well...it doesn't matter, I'm here and ready so why don't you join me?" She purred and patted the bed.

"GET OUT OF MY BED! Who else saw you here?"

"Just the chamber maid when she came in to change the sheets. The little brunette one, I told her to go and fetch you, but she never came back," she rattled on nonchalantly as she went about putting her clothes back on.

"That wasn't a chamber maid, that's MY mate!"

"You mated with a human when you could have me?"

"I don't have the time or the inclination to discuss my love life with you. But thanks to you, she took off with OUR children!"

She muttered, "children?" when we were all ready halfway down the stairs.

It took us about half a second to search out Bella and the baby's scents. Edward was frantic as we started sprinting through the trees. Soon, we were joined by Alice and Jasper as we continued forward. Thankfully, they hadn't gone too far; well for a vampire it wasn't far, but I was surprised she stumbled that far on human feet; she was a full two miles from the house. The cave was on the far wall of an outcrop facing west, so it was fairly covered from the easterly winds that had moved in.

When we entered the cave Bella had already begun backing up towards the far end clutching both of the twins tightly in her embrace.

"No…go away…I won't let you take them from me!"

"Bella…I'm not here to take them away from you. I'm here to bring you all home," she shook her head fiercely at his words.

"You're a liar! You already have a mate. I saw her! She told me the truth!"

"No...Bella, she didn't, I saw her too. Edward was never her mate, she only hoped he would be," I inched forward letting her know I wasn't going to hurt her.

"But…she…naked…" she fumbled her words as she took in my words. Edward walked straight to her and pulled her in his embrace while I removed the children from between them.

"Never…ever…burn…mattress…" I giggled and left them as they tried their best to suffocate each other.

We didn't hang around for the fireworks, they needed time to heal each other and I had a mattress to burn. I couldn't have them mating on a bed that had the scent of another woman on it, now could I, that would be wrong on so many levels.

A/N So let me know how you liked it! please be kind and review!


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 7 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Thank you Dazzleglo! You are driving force behind me trying not to screw up!

The War of the Worlds

****

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

Even after a much needed reunion with Bella, we still had enough time to get to the clinic before the new arrival. Emmett was a basket case pacing outside the door. Rosalie was inside with Elisabeth and Carlisle when we arrived. Everything was ready and Elisabeth was begging for us to end it quickly. It was no wonder Emmett could not stand to be in the room with her, the high-pitched screams were more than any vampire could stand. Bella stayed and held her hand with Rose while I tried fruitlessly to calm Emmett down. When the screams came to an abrupt end, Emmett was about to tear down the door only to be spared the need by Rose coming out to announce Carlisle had knocked her out to perform a C-Section.

****

Bella's POV

Elisabeth's delivery was so different from my own; with mine Edward easily broke the sack. However, with Elisabeth's Carlisle had to cut her open before he could break her water. It was very fascinating to watch since the human anatomy was not something we were taught a lot about in the little schooling we were provided. The main lessons were about reproduction and how to please a vampire, so watching Carlisle work was poetry in motion. Thankfully, Elisabeth was completely numb from the waist down thanks to a spinal block he had given her. She held my hand and cried softly. His nurse knew everything he wanted before even being asked. I understood why Rosalie could not stay; the blood would have been too much for her. So a half an hour after it started, the nurse handed me the child to be brought out to the expectant parents. Elisabeth was asked if she would like to hold the child, but she looked disgusted at it and refused. I could see her point to a degree, but I wasn't in her shoes she was raped by a vampire then sold to cover up his actions from his mate.

Carlisle asked me to hold the child until he had closed her back up and after it was cleaned of the blood, together we walked out to introduce the new parents to their son. Rosalie had already picked his name. Emmett held Rosalie in his arms as we approached with her hands extended so Carlisle could place the child in her waiting arms and introduced her to Emmett Jasper McCarty Cullen or EJ for short. Leave it to Rosalie to even have the nickname picked out. You could see how happy she really was as she cooed to her son. I could not help but giggle when Emmett gave Edward a bone-crunching hug.

"Edward, I can't thank you enough for giving my Rosie the only thing she has ever wanted, besides me of course!"

"Actually, I gave you both what you wanted," he chuckled.

"That's right! I am a daddy!" Emmett bellowed.

"Okay folks, let's get the little one back inside and call everyone to come and meet him, shall we?" Carlisle was grinning from ear to ear about his new grandson.

Edward just pulled me into an embrace while everyone went inside since it was too crowded for all of us to be there. Edward called Esme, who of course was already running before he even hung up. Standing in the doorway in Edward's embrace, I could not help but feel like we were a family. We all smiled as Rose cooed at her son. This was not a side Rose showed often, but it was worth the wait to see it. They had waited a long time for this pleasure and I was glad that Edward had broken his promise to me the day he rescued Elisabeth from the auctions otherwise who knows what would have happened to the little bundle of joy Rosalie now cradled.

The child was happily surrendered to Esme and Alice when they arrived. Jasper had remained at home since we had visitors that I had yet to meet, well with the unfortunate exception of one. Apparently, he was not about to leave our twins without protection. Edward and I hugged the ecstatic couple once more before departing for the house. We knew the twins were in bed, but we still wanted to see them. So with me riding piggyback, Edward started to run home. I found I really liked it and it gave me the ability to torture him by nibbling and swirling my hot tongue on his neck just below his ear. From the way he picked up the pace, I would say he liked it. This, of course, caused me to nibble harder, but when he stopped on a dime, I knew he could not wait until we got home, well neither could I. His playful snarls were flat out adorable.

"Bella," he snarled as he twisted me around so we were chest to chest with him inside my cape with me.

"Edward," I panted throwing my head back as he started sucking on my shoulder, marking me as his.

"Oh, Bella…you drive me insane," he grunted as he hiked up my dress and started fumbling with my leggings, desperate in his attempt to claim me again.

"I think…you, have that…backwards," I panted into his ear as he continued to drop my boots and leggings to the ground.

Gently he laid me down on a soft spot of snow so he was hovering over me weightlessly. His hand soothingly slipped into the folds of my velvet wrap dress and untied it. From his facial expression, I would say he was pleased that I was not wearing a bra or panties. With opened mouthed kisses, he moved from my mouth down my neck and past my shoulders to my chest causing me to moan, stopping only when he reached my nipple. His flickering tongue had me about to lose my mind if he did not give me more right now. I gazed down to see his eyes were half closed and he was panting. After showering the other one with the same attention, he headed back up towards my ear, settling in the crock of my neck.

By now, I was tired of waiting and started grinding my center against his rock hard erection. He happily obliged me in removing it from his pants, but only to tease me by relentlessly sliding it against me, that was definitely not, where I wanted it. He chuckled when I groaned in displeasure. Oh you will pay for that later I thought. When I was about to spontaneously combust he finally slipped straight in, hitting the one spot he needed in order to send me right over the edge. I chanted his name as he continued to thrust in hitting the spot over and over.

"Edward…please, now…Edward - I, oh Edward!"

And, with three more quick thrusts, I was plummeting over that edge and dragging him with me, thrusting and screaming, "BELLA!" As I gazed happily into his eyes all I could see was undeniable love.

****

Rosalie's POV

There is no way to describe how it felt to have my son placed into my arms. The fact that he was absolutely gorgeous with his straight, jet black hair and ice blue eyes was not lost on me. He was definitely going to fight off the ladies when he grew up. After eight-five years of waiting, I was finally a mother and Emmett was a father. I did worry Elisabeth would change her mind, but when we went back into the clinic she did not even want to look at the child.

"Congratulations Mistress Rosalie, he is yours now. I just want to forget it ever happened. Just promise you will give him the life he should have had."

"I will and so much more, you will go to the camp when you're healed. We have already built a home for you there," I touched her shoulder so she would see I really did appreciate what she gave me.

"Thank you Mistress, if it's okay…I need to rest now, I am very tired," she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep now, we'll leave you here with the nurse, I'll be back in the morning to see you," I stroked her head while she drifted off to sleep.

I retrieved EJ from his grandmother and went to wait in the van for the ride home. Emmett came out shortly after carrying the supplies we would need to sustain the child in the coming weeks. We still would have to go to Eleazar's house to collect our stuff. I want to get it done before I came down to see Elisabeth in the morning. I want her to be comfortable while she is at the clinic. I spent the entire ride back to the house staring at the little boy who made our lives complete.

****

Edward's POV

When we finally reached the house I groaned, I could smell her. Why was she still here? Would she ever get the hint that I was never interested in her? Bella stiffen right up when we walked into the living room. She tried unsuccessfully to shrink away, but I was not about to let that happen. I was proud to call her my mate, as well as soon to be wife and I wanted the world to know it.

"Tanya?"

"Oh…hello Edward, I just wanted to apologize to your mate and explain that it was me who misunderstood, not you. You shouldn't be blamed for my indiscretion in any way," surprisingly, in her thoughts she really did feel bad for causing discord between Bella and me.

"Tanya this is my Bella, Bella this is Tanya. She's just returned from Europe where her coven has been for the last ten years."

"Hello Bella, I do apologize for my behavior earlier, I have met your children, they are lovely little girls," she even went as far as extending her hand to Bella, which Bella accepted.

"Thank you Tanya, and yes, they are lovely aren't they?" I had a feeling Bella was slightly rubbing it in her face about our children, but I didn't care she was entitled.

"Edward, I need to go feed the twins before it gets too late," well there was no way I was staying alone with Tanya so the second Esme and Carlisle walked through the door I led Bella upstairs.

"Edward, did she really mean it?"

"Yes love, she really did and she was quite smitten by the girls," I said as Maggie brought my two prides and joys in for their nightly feeding.

It amazes me everyday just how quickly they are growing. At a month old, they look like two year old human children. They were definitely going to be stunning women when they finish growing.

"Daddy!" they shrieked in harmony.

"There are my girls, did you miss me?"

"Terribly, where were you?" Angelica asked sweetly.

"I went with mommy to see your cousin being born," I picked her up and kissed her cheek before handing her off to Bella.

"Come here you," I said as I swept up Anastasia for her kiss.

Anastasia and Angelica are total opposites as far as personalities go. Angelica is just like her name an angel, she is sweet and softly spoken; she is the laid-back and enjoys life type. Anastasia is also like her name, sassy and boldly spoken, she is the take the bull by the horns type. The only thing similar about those two are their looks, a perfect mix of their parents.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy, his name is Emmett Jasper or EJ for short. You'll get to meet him tomorrow," she giggled when I tickled her tummy.

We traded off when it was Anastasia turn to feed. She fed more aggressively than Angelica did and in a split second, I had to tear her off Bella. I saw her thoughts when she got frustrated, she wanted to bite Bella in the hopes of getting more.

"No! You must never bite mommy!" Watching her lower lip quiver broke my heart, it was not her fault she was still hungry, but they still needed the mix of blood and milk.

"MOMMY!" She cried out.

"Shhh, its okay, mommy's here," Bella rubbed her back while I rocked her in my arms.

Even Angelica tried to comfort her by rubbing her arm gently. Thankfully, Jasper showed up with two sippy cups full of moose blood. His thoughts said she felt really guilty for what she thought and that she loved her mommy though she was slightly upset with me for yelling at her.

"Sweetie, daddy isn't mad at you, but mommy is still human so you can't bite her. Don't you want another brother or sister?"

"I won't bite mommy, I promise.," she whimpered.

"That's my girl, now…let's get you two off to bed," they giggled and ran down the hall as I stalked them like prey.

****

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I were the last to leave the clinic once Elisabeth was sleeping soundly. Mrs. Cope, the nurse had agreed to stay with her for the night. We could have driven with Rosalie, Emmett and the baby, but I thought a little family bonding time was in order. When my phone went off, I was a little upset when the caller ID said 'Aro.'

"Hello Aro, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Carlisle, we are having trouble here in Forks, the Resistance from Port Angeles are holding us under siege. So far, our fence is holding, but it may not hold out for long," I blew out a long breath; this was not good news at all.

"Aro, I am sorry to hear that, but I am not sure what I can do to help," I prayed he did not want reinforcements.

"No…there is not much that you can do from there. We have a group coming in from Seattle, it will cost me most of my livestock, but if we make it out of here, it will be worth it. I will be in touch with more information," Esme took me by the hand and led me home.

We never made it before my phone went off again, it was Sam.

****

Sam's POV

"I am telling you Renee, I don't like it. I have a feeling something is going on and it's not good," I begged with my eyes for her to believe me.

"Sam, maybe he just wants to be part of his grandchildren's lives?"

"I don't like the way he is researching the Cullen's security, there is something more going on here."

"Has anyone told him anything yet?"

"No, they're under orders to keep their mouths shut…," Jacob busted into our tent before I finished the sentence.

"It's Leah, there is a problem with the baby," we ran out to see what was going on.

"The elder was shaking her head as she examined her, they aren't going to make it," she shook her head sadly.

"Jacob, grab her and head towards the Cullen's. I'll call ahead and see if they are willing to help," Renee handed me the secret cell phone from Edward.

"Carlisle, its Leah, she and the baby are in distress and dying, please can you help?"

"Of course, we'll meet you at the back gate," the second he hung up I phased and waited for Renee to get on.

We were at the gate before Jake and Leah, as promised Carlisle was waiting for us with his wife. I could see he was worried for Leah when he saw Jake carrying her over to the transition gate. I was a little nervous when another male I had never met joined them.

"This is Eleazar, he's going to help me."

We had to stay behind when Jake went into the property with Leah. You could say that I was more than a little concerned about all this happening just right now.

****

A/N So do they make it? If so what will she have a boy or a girl?

Did you some people won't read a story if it doesn't have a lot of reviews? Its true! So send me one will you, smilie faces are acceptable!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo for putting up with my crap and keeping me sane! You have mad beta skills!**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 19**

**Jacob's POV**

Her shrills rumbled through me like a wild horse on a rampage. I could see the fear in her eyes as I lowered her onto the bed at the clinic. My Leah was dying and taking my unborn child with her. As Eleazar cut her clothes off, I glanced to the back of the clinic to see they already had a patient. When Sam suggested we bring her here, I almost said no, but I couldn't lose her or the child.

"Carlisle, everything is ready."

"So are you a real doctor?"

"Yes, I was turned in the 1600's before the humans knew about us." He never stopped moving as he talked. "I never wanted to be a bloodsucking machine. When I couldn't kill myself, I went to the University in England and studied medicine."

"Is she going to make it?"

"We'll do our best, I promise you that."

Watching the two of them moving at the speed of light was dizzying to humans, but for us it looked normal. Leah let out another gut wrenching scream as he inserted a long needle into her back. It took all my will power not to kill him for hurting her. Whatever he gave her worked and within seconds she was still and quiet.

"Leah, I'm here, look at me," I pointed to my eyes so she would focus on me.

"Jake, I love you," she whimpered as I held her hand.

"I love you too Leelee," I choked out.

I watched quietly as Carlisle started making the incision, but still careful to never take my eyes off him in case he decided to turn my wife into a snack. How he could work with blood everywhere and never be tempted simply amazed me. I winced when he started peeling away the flesh that covered Leah's belly. A swooshing sound echoed in the air as her water sac was punctured. I anxiously held my breath and waited while he reached inside in search of the child. His smile relaxed me as his hands found what he was looking for.

"Ready Eleazar?"

"Ready," he nodded and held out a towel to wrap around the baby.

With one hand, he pulled my daughter from her mother's belly and snipped the cord that connected them. I wiped away the lone tear that slipped down my cheek. She had made it. The only thing left was to save her mother, so with expert hands; he put everything back in place and began sewing her up. When he grabbed a bag of blood from the cooler, I flinched and hoped he was not going to feed it to her. In the end he didn't, he just inserted a needle that fed the blood directly into a vein on her arm. At this point Leah was unconscious on the table so I pulled up a stool and held her hand. Eleazar washed and wrapped my daughter then placed her in a rolling cart. Once she was wheeled to my side, I felt like everything would be fine.

"Thank you both. You didn't have to help us, but I'm glad you did."

"It was our pleasure Jacob. She'll be fine and we'll be outside if anything happens."

**Carlisle's POV**

I could see Eleazar had questions as we stepped outside of the clinic, "out with it old friend."

"Since when did we become friendly with the mutts?"

"Four months ago we caught her trying to get at Bella. Her mom lives with their pack and is mated to the Alpha. Bella refused to leave Edward so they stayed in the area. They've been helping us repopulate the forest."

"And…you're sure they're safe to have around?"

"Yes with one exception. Bella's father came around just a short time ago, and so far Edward does not like what he is reading from him. Nothing specific mind you, but he is hiding something, and the fact that he's here and his pack is holding Forks under siege is just fishy at best."

"It does seem strange that he's not there. Unless…he knows Aro will win and he doesn't want to be killed with the rest."

"Maybe…well, whatever his reasons, we are keeping him at a safe distance until we know either way."

It was nice to catch up with my old friend. His absence from our lives was too long but, of course, with him came the sisters and I have always had a problem with their lifestyle. It was bad enough our world evolved around the blood of the humans in our camps, but to seduce them away from their families only to discard them when they were done is just appalling at best. When I saw movement along the fence, I had a sneaking suspicion who it was.

"Hello Sam," I greeted him as he crept out of the trees.

"I just wanted to know if they were okay?"

"They're fine, you can tell everyone she had a healthy little girl," he smiled at the news.

"A girl hunh, Jake must be very proud."

"He is and Leah should be ready to leave in a day or two. The child needed to be removed so she will need to heal. Although, her ability to heal quickly will come in handy."

I became curious when he tossed a crumpled piece of paper into the transition gate and signaled for me not to pay it any attention just yet. With a wave he was gone leaving me to wonder what was on the paper. Eleazar handled the electric fence while I entered the gate to retrieve the scrap of paper. It was short and to the point.

_'Don't trust Charlie,' _was what he had scribbled on it.

Once safely back inside the electric fence Eleazar turned the fence door back on. Eleazar just nodded as I handed it to him to read.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and Emmett relieved Carlisle and Eleazar this morning after the birth of the cub. Everyone was a little uneasy with having them locked within our fences, but so far everyone was behaving themselves. The twins were especially thrilled to meet their new cousin EJ, who was a quiet child that barely uttered a sigh never mind a cry. Like the girls, he accepted the formula Esme gave him, but preferred the blood his daddy fed him. Against my suggestions, Rose and Emmett left the child in the care of his new nanny while they went to retrieve their belongings that were left at the other house. There was just something I did not like about the woman. I could not put my finger on it, but I would figure it out eventually.

Next week was the start of the human's Christmas celebrations. Vampires do not usually celebrate it unless you are like me and have a human as a mate. There was also the matter of the half human children of the house. I could not disappoint any of them. After researching the holiday, I had decided I would give them a traditional holiday.

"Bella would you do me the honor of going into the woods and help me select a Christmas tree?" I purred into her flesh beneath her chin.

She giggled, "really?"

"Of course love, I want you all to have a Christmas to remember," I did not wait for a reply before I grabbed her tiny hand in mine and led her to the door.

Once she was wrapped tightly in her cloak, I swept her into my arms and carried her outside. There was no better sight than Bella gazing at falling snowflakes. You could see the sparkle in her eyes as she focused on the iridescent ice crystals freely floating to earth. When I was ready to run, she ducked her face under her hood and buried her face in between my shoulder blades. In a mere thirty minutes, we were in the thickest section of pine trees.

Shortly after we arrived, Carlisle, Esme and Alice joined us. Esme and Carlisle were each carrying a twin on their backs. They apparently played the grandparent card and won. So, as a family we walked among the trees looking for the perfect one. The twins squealed in delight as they found what they proclaimed as the perfect tree.

"This one daddy!" they chanted in harmony.

No father in their right mind could tell their perfect angels no, and neither could I. Tearing the tree down was an easy task as was removing the roots. So once everything was ready, we packed up the family and started running for home. Carlisle did mumble about being the one who had to carry the tree. Honestly…after the delivery of the twins, Bella still refused to be alone with him so there was no way she would get on his back.

**Bella's POV**

As we dragged the tree into the house, the first thing we noticed was the lack of movement. No one was here. Esme rushed upstairs to see if Rose and the baby were sleeping, but she quickly came back looking horrified. "They're not here," she gasped out.

"Alice do you see anything?" Carlisle prompted her to search.

"Only blackness, there are only two reasons for that to…," she couldn't finish the sentence.

Carlisle pulled his phone out, "Jasper, where are the wolves?"

"We can't find Rose, Maggie, Sue or the baby," he rushed out.

Okay, I'll have Edward call Sam and see what he knows. He hung up just as Edward pulled his phone out and called. "Renee is Sam there?"

"He's WHAT?" He bellowed then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay…I need to talk to him, as soon as you hear from him," like Carlisle he was quick to hang up.

"Sam is out looking for Charlie and his two wolves. They slipped away during the night."

"These can't be all coincidences. Let's look at what we do know. Leah was in distress when she came in, of that there is no doubt, I saw it for myself she could not fake that. Sam's warning about Charlie, he didn't want anyone knowing what he said in it," I felt uneasy about the mention of my father's name.

"Now…they've run off just as half our family has gone missing. I don't think I have to continue for you to see where this is leading," he was right we all knew.

"Carlisle, what about Eric Yorkie?"

"What about him?"

"Well…he's an electronic genius, right? Can't he track their cell phones?"

"Bella you're a genius! Call him in Edward," Carlisle demanded as Edward complied.

Emmett came busting through the door as Edward finished the call. If looks could kill Emmett would have decimated the room with his glare. His snarls sent the girls running for the sanctuary of their grandmother's arms because she was the closest.

It felt like an eternity waiting for the phone to ring. We had a split second warning from Alice that the phone was going to ring and from her expression, we were not going to like the news.

"Yes Eric, what going on?"

"Outside the fence! How did they get out?"

"We're headed there now; keep the fence up at all costs. We don't want any uninvited guests killing our community."

"Bella, Alice, Esme get the kids into the bunker, we're going to squash this NOW!"

With one last loved filled kiss from Edward, Alice led me down the stairs to the family's secret bunker. Once locked inside the only thing that would open it was a very specific venom, Cullen venom.

**Emmett's POV**

I never had to fear of anyone hurting my Rosie; she was as strong and tough as they came. However, since the moment she knew she was going to be a mother, she softened. Most people wouldn't notice the subtle changes, but I did. She would constantly gaze at me with pure love in her eyes. Even though it was Edward who gave us the chance to be parents, she looked at me as if I had given her the world. She had even stopped her tiny remarks about Edward being the first born and favorite. She now looked at him with a new respect.

When I heard she was missing with my son, I freaked out and tore a new path to the house. Sure…Carlisle would complain about it later, but I could careless as long as I found my wife and son. The whole world could fall down around us, but as long as I had them nothing else mattered, they were my life.

When I heard they were outside the fence, I felt like I could throw up, if that were possible. I was so furious I could not even speak as Edward dragged me back out the door. The run to where Eric said the fence went out only took five minutes, but it was the longest five minutes of my life. Everyone stopped short and gasped as we surveyed the damage. The wolves were standing just outside the fence where they had crushed the fence by dropping a tree on it. You could see the sparks of electricity like lightening flashing in the sky.

We all snarled and growled as Charlie stepped forward holding EJ. A tiny movement behind him caught my attention; it was Sue, the new nanny. I knew she was the one who delivered my child to this poor excuse for a man. What it did not explain was where Rose and Maggie were?

"Give them back and I kill you quickly," I promised.

"Oh…I don't think so, you see - I need something and you have it."

"You're not taking my mate! She has made her decision and that's final!" Edward seethed.

"She doesn't have a choice here. We need her to best you bloodsuckers. She will be our weapon of destruction…," he chuckled sending shivers down Edward's spine.

There was no way he would give her up. Luckily for us, she was not here because if I knew Bella, she would have sacrificed herself to save us all. Charlie smirked as Sam and his pack crept in behind them. This, of course, had us growling even louder. There was no way we could survive an attack from fourteen wolves. It was clear now that this would be a fight to the death.

There was a tiny ray of hope when the Denali clan showed up behind Sam's pack. That made the numbers a little better, but we were still outnumbered. In an impulsive move, I crouch and prepared to leap for my son. Charlie saw this and in an unthinkable move, he placed my son in the jaws of the pure white wolf. I froze afraid if I did anything other than breathing my son would pay for it. I now knew this is what probably happened with Rose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your wife thought she could get to him fast enough to save him. She was wrong. All she managed to do was get herself torn apart," his admission had me struggling not to react.

Charlie's over confidence was his ultimate undoing. Those would be his last words as Jacob and Leah showed up on our side of the fence with Jasper. Before any of them could react to the invasion, Sam's pack made their move; surprisingly they attacked Charlie and the two mutts. I instantly flashed in to try and get EJ out of the white wolf's mouth, but I was not quick enough.

His gut wrenching screams dropped me to my knees in front of the wolf. Before he could bite again, Jasper reached in, grabbed the jaws of the wolf and pried them apart causing my son to drop limply into my awaiting hands. I howled as the pain of seeing my son bleeding before me took hold.

**Carlisle's POV**

Sam's pack had saved the day instead of ending it for us. Only Edward knew what they were thinking so the rest of us thought it was going to be a slaughter. Seeing the wolf with my grandson in his mouth was the absolute worst thing I could have ever imagined. That was until I heard him screech out as the wolf shut his jaws around him. Jasper tearing the wolf's jaws apart saved him from any more torture, but I could already see he was struggling to breathe. Emmett fell apart before our eyes. I was glad not to have to see what the wolves did to Charlie as they dragged him away because from his screams, it was not pretty. I never condoned the death of human's, but he had gone too far to be forgiven. No one hurts a child, especially my grandson.

With the wolves chasing the last traitor further into the forest, I put my training to work and started trying to save EJ. There was a lot of damage and his being half human was working against us. I pried him from Emmett's hands and headed for the house with Emmett hot on our heels. The rest stayed behind to search for Rose and Maggie. They also needed to fix the fence in case anymore of Charlie's friends decided to show up.

The second I was through the door, I was greeted by the ladies who were supposed to be locked away. Apparently, they had other ideas, but when I placed EJ on the table, they all gasped and sobbed. As I assessed where to begin, Angelica danced over to EJ and placed her tiny hand on his cheek. It was amazing to watch as suddenly his wounds started healing and within seconds he was breathing normally and wiggling in search of a pair of arms to hold him. Emmett's laughter started us all laughing, in relief. She had a gift after all and it was a great one.

**A/N I know it was tough reading the part of the attack on the child, but trust me it was harder to write. I have two kids and would never kill a child! As for Rose and Maggie we find them next chapter, which I am already writing, so the wait won't be long.**

**Please review!**

**You can now find me on my blog:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read. You might want to check it out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, she's the lucky one not me.**

****

Welcome Back Dazzleglo! Now I can stop torturing the readers! LOL as always you are the best beta!

The War of the Worlds

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

My little Angelica really was an angel. Seeing her use her gift for the first time was a humbling experience. You could almost see a halo around her head as she healed the newest member of our family. Her sweet, innocent smile dancing across her face was a beacon of hope. Seeing everyone's stunned faces as she stepped away from the child had me in awe of her ability.

Emmett was the first to rush up and hug him soundly as EJ giggled with delight being in his father's arms. If it were not for the blood and tears on his blue sleeper, you would have never known he was ever hurt. The only thing missing from the joyous reunion was his mother. We still had not been told what happened to her or Maggie. Carlisle was the one who filled us in on what happened. As much as I loved Charlie as a child, he was not the man I remembered at all. The war had somehow warped and changed him into a person I did not recognize anymore. I was glad I was not there to see his end; it would have hurt me even though I knew it was necessary.

The guilt of knowing it was my father that had caused all this pain on my new family was a little more than I could handle. To prevent them from seeing my humiliation, I slipped away and went to my room. With my back against the wall, I silently took one stealthy step at a time and by the time I reached the bedroom, the tears were flowing freely. I tried my hardest to stifle any sounds coming from my lips, but with the well-trained hearing of vampires in the house, I am fairly certain some of them heard. There was no way I could look any of them in the eye after hearing Carlisle regale us about the battle.

There was no denying the fact that this was entirely my fault. If I were not here, Charlie would never have intruded into their lives. Before I could sink too far into my despair, the sounds of the family rushing in forced my attention away from my pity party. The sobs coming from the first floor echoed up the stairs as I tiptoed out to see what new disaster had befallen us. My only prayer as I approached the railing to look over was that it was not Edward.

It wasn't, it was Rosalie and Maggie in pieces. I watched as everyone scrambled, trying to put them back together. It was a little unnerving seeing them pass the body parts around. Thankfully, neither of them had lost their heads. It was as if the family was working on two jigsaw puzzles at the same time. Silently, I said a prayer and with my eyes closed, I waited for the outcome. Once everything was ready, Carlisle called Angelica over.

"Okay sweetie, can you perform your magic trick again for Auntie Rose and Maggie?" She did not hesitate to place her hands on them at the same time.

This time it was going much slower then it had when she had done it only moments ago. Why were they barely healing? Were they too far gone? Is it because they're adults? Was this the end of their existence?

"GOD NO!" I gasped as my tears started falling again.

That is when an amazing thing happened; Anastasia stepped up and joined her. With their four hands now joined to their family members, the healing was even quicker than before. Everyone gasped as Rose and Maggie sucked in a sharp breath and opened their eyes. You could see from their expressions that they were just as surprised by the whole turn of events. When they smiled broadly, the girls just giggled and ran to their father, who swept them up into his arms and praised them.

"You two are the most precious things in my world!" I winced knowing I was not on that list.

"I can't believe it Edward! Do you fully understand what your children are capable of?" Eleazar exclaimed with glee in his voice.

"What do you mean? They can heal!" Edward swung them around in his arms, arms that would never hold me again.

"No…my boy. That's just Angelica, Anastasia is a booster," he answered knowingly.

"A booster?"

"Yes, she can amplify a vampire's gift."

"That's fantastic, I would have been happy if they were just healthy and happy. Um…not to change the subject - but where is Bella?"

They all looked up at once and I ducked away. I did not want to take their attention away from Rose, EJ and Maggie. That is where it belonged. Before I could turn around and return to my hiding spot in our room, Edward was standing next to me. As much as I wanted to see his beautiful face, I did not want to see his anger for what I had caused so I stared at my feet instead.

He lifted my chin and stared into my red swollen eyes. "Bella, what's going on? Jasper says you are feeling guilty. Why?" he asked so gently.

I winced as I thought about all the misery I had inadvertently caused, "because…it's all my fault…," I sobbed out grabbing tightly onto his shirt in the hopes he wouldn't reject me.

We both sighed as he pulled me into his caressing embrace, "It's - not - your - fault. It has never been about you. It has been a strategic game all along. You were just a pawn in their game," he stroked my cheek with his thumb causing my eyes to flutter shut.

"Edward, if I wasn't here then they wouldn't have come," I breathed out.

"Bella, I have loved you since I saw you in Alice's vision. My family loves you just as much. You have pulled this family closer together more than anything ever has. We would not be whole without you and I would never be complete if you were not by my side. You are my life now. Please…come back downstairs, where you belong," he pressed his lips passionately to mine and I felt all my worries melt away.

When he broke it off, I sighed and nodded as he led the way. Just knowing he was touching me as he kept his hand on the small of my back made me feel secure in this crazy world. Everyone was hugging and laughing as we descended the last few steps. Before I could even apologize for the mess I had made of their lives, I was pulled into the massive group hug and had the stuffing hugged out of me.

"Human here….needs air," I breathed out and finally saw who was doing their best bear impression.

I did not think Esme was that strong, boy was I wrong, "Bella, don't you ever think this is your fault," her motherly smile lightened my heartache.

"Yeah Bella, really…you had no idea Charlie was a psycho. If you hadn't come into our lives; Edward would still be a miserable excuse for a man, Rosie and I wouldn't have EJ and Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have any grandchildren," Emmett smiled and shrugged.

"Bella…we would have been attack eventually anyway. However, if you were not here we would not have gotten our loved ones back. You do understand that right?" Jasper nodded in case I didn't know.

"Now…no more guilt, you didn't bring them here. Yes - you brought Sam's pack here, but they helped save us. Don't you see, everything you have done has saved us, not hurt us?" Okay…when did Rosalie get so nice?

We all quieted down when there was a knock at the back door. "It's Sam," Edward relayed.

Carlisle did not hesitate when he opened it up widely, "Please, come in, all of you," he stepped back and gestured with his hand for them to enter.

"We just wanted to check on your family? Did everyone make it?"

"Yes, we're all doing wonderful. How about your pack?"

"We're all good, thanks. But…there was something that slipped out when we were removing the traitors." You could see he was apprehensive about telling us.

"Are you serious?" Edward seethed.

****

Edward's POV

Sam's mind opened up and I wanted to kill something, anything. It appears the Port Angeles' pack was trying to takeover all the smaller packs. They wanted to control the entire species. In addition, they were not the only ones. There was a coven in Seattle that wanted to do the same with our species. Moreover, both sides are using the war to further their agendas.

The attack on Forks now made sense. The chess game just got a whole lot bigger, but one thing was bothering me. How did the pack know about the coven doing the same thing? They should have had no contact with each other. Yet, they had details that they should not have been able to obtain. Sam explained everything while I mulled this over. The only thing I could figure out was that maybe one person was pulling the strings on both sides.

"So…who is it Edward? I know you're thinking the same thing I am. There is one person pulling both the sides together for their own personal gain."

"I agree Jasper, but I have no idea who is doing it."

"Well, all I can say is, I am glad we followed Bella here. Otherwise, we would have been forced into merging with the Port Angeles pack and they are vile at best. They treat their humans like slaves. I think that is one of the reasons I did not like Charlie being here. If he was sent here by their Alpha then it was with a purpose."

"I have to agree with Sam. They were looking for a way in here something fierce. Why do they have a hard on for Bella anyway, she's only a human?"

"Because Jake, when Bella turns eighteen she will be changed. When that happens, her latent ability will come out," Eleazar answered.

"Her what?" Paul gasped.

"Bella is a BWP; she was removed from the populace and put into a group of humans that were to be sold as only mates. It is why when she came here; she expected to be given to a mate. They trained her since she was six years old to one day become one of us."

"So what does BWP mean?" Sam's interest was now peaked.

"It means breed with a purpose. She was scanned as a baby and the Volturi knew she would become a shield once she was turned," Eleazar would know since from his thoughts, he was the one to scan her.

"So, what's a shield?" Jared asked me.

"In Bella's case, she is a mental shield. Even I can't read her mind," I shrugged; honestly, I never gave it any thought.

"What else can she shield?" Jacob's thoughts were hopeful.

"Right now just her mind and from what I would guess, any mental attacks. There is one way to find out. If she's willing of course," internally I cringed at the thought, it would hurt her if it Kate's idea did not work.

"What? I'll do anything if it helps," yeah…that is what I was afraid of.

"I could try to shock you," Kate chimed in before I could beg her not to.

"Okay do it!"

"Bella, if it doesn't work it's going to hurt…a lot!" I begged her with my eyes to reconsider.

"Edward, if this is why they are targeting us, we need to know if it will work, maybe I could help protect us from their attacks…," when she started rubbing my chest I had to stifle a purr.

"Bella, we would have to change you, and then manage you through your infancy as a newborn before you would be able to do anymore than protect yourself."

"But…not with Anastasia, she could boost my shield to help me protect others."

"Hold on to your booties, there's one way to find out how much she can shield," before I could move myself between them it was too late. Kate had her hands on Bella and you could see she was turning up the heat.

Bella never moved or screamed out, nothing. Well…Kate was right it answered one thing, Bella's mind was totally shielded. With this news flash, everyone in the room started talking all at once planning what our best course of action would be. Sam and Carlisle split off to discuss putting our treaty in writing. Jasper and Jacob sat down to discuss moving the pack inside our fence for better protection for their humans and ours. Emmett and Paul started talking about training sessions that would help us kill each other, which was a nice thought. Rosalie and Leah sat together discussing the babies.

Thankfully, Maggie wanted to lie down and took the twins up to bed for the night. Bella and I joined them and once they were settled in, we took our leave and went our room for some quiet time together.

When I shut the door, I turned to see Bella dropping her dress to the floor where it pooled at her feet. Ogling…did not quite cover what I was doing to my mate's naked form. She was a glorious sight to behold. My eyes started roaming at her adorable feet then up her toned legs, which I would not mind wrapping around me right now since I was already hard for her. By the time my eyes reached her heated center, I could see it glistening in the light of the room. She wanted me as much as I wanted her apparently. I gazed as her hands timidly swept across her stomach and came to rest on her perfect, perky breasts. Gently she massaged them before pinching her own nipples.

This caused a possessive snarl to escape my lips. Those were mine to touch and mine alone! Without a second thought, I closed the small gap between us and demanded what was mine. She threw her head back and moaned as I took over the ministrations of her beautiful breasts.

With my hands now busy, I tucked my head against her neck and started kissing and sucking the sensitive area under her earlobe, "Oh…Edward."

Her skin goosed bumped when I lowered my head and licked her nipple, causing it to harden. She immediately put her fingers roughly into my hair and tugged. I could not help but get even harder in my now straining pants.

"Oh, Bella! I need you love…," I panted against her flesh.

Skillfully, she started to unbutton my shirt while I lowered the zipper on my intrusive jeans. She giggled when my manhood leapt out and landed in her hot hand. I groaned as she made a small tentative stroke along my length with one hand and used the other hand to slide my jeans down until gravity took over and dropped them onto the floor. With one side step, we both left our clothes in a pile on the floor. Once my shirt was on the floor as well, I swept her into my arms and carried her to our bed placing her on the edge.

She looked up at me from the edge of the bed where she was sitting and licked her lips. My brain fogged over and all I could think was _OH MY GOD._

Before I could think about how good it would feel, she had her lips wrapped around my tip and pulling me inside her mouth, "God Bella, you feel so good," she hummed sending shivers down my spine.

Once my hands were firmly in her hair I could not stop myself from pushing myself further into her mouth until I reached the back of her throat. The sensation caused me to pull back and do it again. A frenzy started that I could not control and before I knew it, I was pumping in and out of her mouth faster than I had ever done before. I was so close and all I could do was hold on tight. When her tiny fingers wrapped around what wouldn't fit I lost it entirely. With a force like none other I exploded in her mouth screaming,

"Bella!"

She giggled when she peeked up to see me panting and in a haze of lust. Only one thing came to mind, "MY TURN!"

She giggled and tried to rollaway, um…no, not happening! "Where do you think you're going?" Before she had a chance to gasp, I had her on her back and her legs spread wide leaving me a glorious sight.

I crawled onto the bed and kissed my way from her tiny toes to her dripping core. My chest swelled with pride knowing it was me giving her this reaction without even touching her. I peeked up as I licked her folds of flesh once. There is no better sight than Bella with her head thrown back, lips parted and panting. Her eyes fluttered shut when I slipped two fingers in and curved them before dragging them back out. My reward was her panting my name like a prayer, "Edward, Edward, Edward."

With her spurring me on, I had no choice but to repeat it again and again until she changed her mantra, "Don't stop, please…don't stop," as if I would do such a thing. Flicking my tongue against her bundle of nerves sent her infinitely closer to the edge of ecstasy. Just when she was about to lose it, I picked up the pace and sent her crashing over, "Ahhh…EDWARD!"

I crawled up over her heaving chest so that I hovered over her entrance. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss, parting her pouty lips so I could drive my tongue inside. As I marveled in the taste of her mouth and our tongues danced wildly around each other's, she gasped when I slipped inside her moaning. There was no way to describe the feeling of her intimate walls hugging my shaft. Slowly, I slid almost all the way out, diving right back in. Like with her mouth I could feel my control slipping away as I continued pulling out and diving back in. I could see she was fighting the urge to orgasm again, but I would not hear of it.

"Bella, please - you're so tight…so wet…so hot…," I panted in her ear.

"Edward…," she whimpered.

"Release with me my love," I breathed out.

I lifted slightly so I could continue thrusting wildly inside and also reach her swollen nub. With three passes of my fingers and three pounding thrusts, the levies broke and together we thrashed and shuddered against each other in pure ecstasy.

**So have you reveiwed lately? How else will i know if you like it? Push the button and send some love our way!**

**You can now find me on my blog:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read. You might want to check it out.**


	21. Chapter 21

****

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight Stephenie Meyer's has that pleasure.

Thanks dazzleglo! Where would I be without you? In review purgatory that's where. P.S. She just wrote her first chapter to her first solo story if you're an Emmett fan you will love it. 'Slippin' and a Slidin' Emmett Cullen Style' is summer fun the Cullen way.

****

The War of the Worlds

****

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

I woke to the sounds of heavy chatter coming up the stairs. With one swipe of the sheets, I knew Edward was not here. It was weird waking up so late, but now that I was not allowed to breastfeed the twins anymore, Edward insisted that I sleep in so I was fully rested. Well, considering all our extracurricular evening activities, I definitely needed the rest. From the voices below, I knew they were working on the details to bring the pack inside the compound.

"Good morning Miss Bella, your clothes are in the bathroom, your breakfast is on its way and I'll start the shower for you," she chatted as she went.

"Thanks Angela. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful! Thank you for asking," with that she drifted back out of the room and shut the door.

Reluctantly, I headed for the bathroom. After yesterday's nightmare, the shower sounded really good. With my nightgown discarded to the floor, I slipped in and allowed the hot water to cascade down my shoulders and back.

"Miss Bella, do you want me to lose my job? You know Mister Edward doesn't allow this!" Angela scolded me for not waiting for her.

"Really Angela, is it absolutely necessary for you to bath me? I think Edward would understand."

"No, he won't. He's the one who told me to come up and take care of you," she whipped the shower door open and started grabbing the soap.

The second I smelled the soap my stomach churned, but even more shocking was when she washed my breasts with the washcloth, they felt so sore. Before I could even think about what it meant, I dropped to my knees and start throwing up in the shower. A closer evaluation of the symptoms made me gasp. Could it be?

"Miss Bella are you all right? Should I get Mister Edward?"

"NO! He can't know about this, is that understood!" I quickly picked myself off the floor.

"Yes, but what are you going to do, you might be sick or…"

"Bella are you alright I heard someone get sick in here," I looked up to see Edward at the door.

I implored with my eyes for Angela to help me out here, "I'm sorry Mister Edward it was me, morning sickness and all."

"Just don't get her sick, she needs to stay healthy if we're going to try for more children," he stroked my cheek with his cool fingertips before leaving.

"Yes sir, I won't, I promise," she vowed. Thankfully, he left without kissing me.

Once he was gone, I put my finger over my lips indicating that I needed her to be quiet until we knew for sure. I had an inkling I might be, but now that the signs were here, it was even more likely. Quickly we finished up in the bathroom and I got ready to leave. Today was blood day at the compound and Edward would not be there because they were putting up to two new bunkhouses in the compound for the pack and their humans.

That would allow me to talk to Carlisle alone. Not that I was very comfortable with that idea, considering the incident, but he was the only one who could tell me if I was for sure. I really do want to trust him again, but after it almost cost me my life, the lives of the twins and my mate; it was hard to just forget about it. However, I was determined to try because that's what families do, albeit it's a bit of an odd one, but a family nonetheless, my family now and I had to make it work. I didn't want to be the one to drive a wedge between them, especially with all that is going on with the conflict, they could not afford to lose focus, someone could get hurt and it would be my fault.

On the van ride to the compound, Maggie entertained the twins with stories of Christmases she had seen in Ireland. She even agreed to help them make decorations when we got home which really tickled their fancy. Watching their eyes twinkle as they laughed about the holiday calmed some of my anxiety. It was not that I was afraid to be expecting again so soon, it was that I would be under Carlisle's care again.

"Miss Bella, what are you planning for Christmas dinner?" Angela asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I really don't know yet. They don't let me in the kitchen, so I don't what we have that we could make," I shrugged.

"Well…you could always come to the meeting house at one if you don't have anything to cook. We do a community dinner for Christmas, so Ben and I would love to have you come," when she smiled like that, it was hard not to believe her.

"I'll have to check on it first, but is so nice of you to offer though," I patted her hand.

When we arrived at the clinic, the sounds of the construction could be heard. The girls giggled and raced Maggie to the site to see their daddy. Luckily, the clinic was empty when we arrived so it was only Angela and me. Angela being pregnant meant he would only be expecting to draw mine.

"Good morning Bella, ready for your first blood draw since the twins?"

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…I - might…be," I took a deep breath and just blurted it out, "Pregnant again!"

"Really?"

"Maybe…"

"Well let's find out shall we? Does Edward know?"

"NO! And, if I am, I don't want him to know!"

"Why not?"

"Because Christmas is in less than a week and if I am, this is the only thing I have to give him as a present. I didn't think I would be celebrating Christmas this year, so I didn't have time to make him anything," I peeked up to see him smiling brightly.

"Then…I hope you are, it would be a wonderful present," he chuckled and I could see his eyes were dancing with excitement over the prospect of being a grandpa again. He loved the twins and whenever time permitted, he would read stories or play with them.

I held my breath while he drew a quick tube for testing and in a flash, he was gone. In the backroom, I could hear him doing the test while I paced nervously back and forth. For a full fifteen minutes, I anxiously awaited the results.

I sat down when I saw him walking back with piece of paper in his hands, "I guess this is going to be a Very Merry Christmas for Edward," he chuckled.

A smile beamed across my face as I read the only word I wanted to see 'positive.' Instinctively, my free hand rubbed my tummy protectively.

"Welcome to the family," I mumbled to my belly.

"Congratulations Miss Bella," Angela gushed.

After a sharp breath I demanded, "No one is allowed to think about this! Please…he can't know, for a few more days just avoid thinking about it," I implored with my eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll just think about my little one while he's around," Angela was eager to calm me.

"Bella, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" the fear was written all over my face as he spoke.

"NO! Not again! I won't lose everything!"

"Okay, please calm down, I will leave my office door open and Angela can stay right outside the door in our view. Okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

"I just wanted to say I am so sorry for examining you while Edward was away last time. Just so you know I did discuss it with Esme beforehand and while she told me it wasn't a good idea, I was being stubborn and didn't listen to her. She was the one who told me that if I did proceed with the examination that it wouldn't end well, but that if I was determined she would stand by my side during it so there would be no question of impropriety. It was just that he was so impossible to work around; his constant growling was quite irritating and distracting to say the least. I never meant for him to freak out like he did, but in retrospect - I should have known that would happen. I have never seen Edward so happy and in love as he is with you. You complete him in ways no one else ever has. He will not survive if you are not with him, so this time things will be different. He can growl to his heart's content and I won't complain as long as you are kept safe. I don't want you to be afraid of me and, if you have a problem, know that my door is always open to you," he patted my hand to show me his sincerity.

"Thanks Carlisle, I want things to be better between us too and I hope they will be soon. It's just that I'm scared of losing him and I love Edward so much that I can't even think of living without him."

"I understand. Now do you have any questions for me."

"Yes...umm…I…wondering about…sex? It's only a few days, would it matter that much if we did, I mean if I refuse him, he's going to know something is wrong and I don't want him to freak out and run from me." I stuttered out turning beet red in the process.

"It's not a problem since we do the draw a week earlier in December because we know the humans celebrate Christmas, so technically if this was any other month, we wouldn't have known for at least another week," I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and felt relieved. So with a smile on my face, I shyly put my hood up and swiftly walked out the door.

Angela led me by the hand down the path that would end at the van. I always hated this part of being a BPW. Why I had to hide under my cloak was beyond me. For a while I was allowed to go without it, but with the extended family here, Edward was afraid if one of them slipped to the wrong person, the family would be penalized for breaking the rules.

****

Carlisle's POV

I was happy that things between Bella and me were on the mend and beyond thrilled now that Bella was expecting again. This was going to make everyone so happy when they heard the news Christmas morning. I have not celebrated Christmas since the humans discovered our secret. When my phone went off, I was not surprised to see it was Aro; I had been waiting to hear from him about the siege in Forks.

"Aro, how's it going?"

"The same unfortunately, Marcus and his rescue team never made it through the wolves. I have tried to reach him, but no one answers. I think it is safe to say he was destroyed in his attempt to aid us."

"Oh Aro, I am so sorry to hear that. Your brother will be missed. Has there been any word from Caius?"

"Yes…he's on his way from Napa Valley with as many disposables as he can muster up," I cringed at the term for half vampires like my grandchildren.

"Aro, how are your humans?"

"They are sustaining us for now, but if Caius doesn't arrive soon we may have to turn them all and send them out as newborns," that would not be a pretty sight.

"Do you think it will really come to that?"

"I hope not, but what choice will I have."

"I know you were never one for praying, but I have always believed we exist because of a higher power, so I will pray for all of you," the son of a preacher would do no less.

"Thank you, I'll keep in touch."

"You do that Aro," with that I hung up.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Your thoughts?"

"Yes Edward, it doesn't look good for Forks right now," Edward's appearance was a welcome distraction.

"How's the building going?"

"Very good, where is Bella?"

"Angela led her to the van I believe."

"I'll see if I can catch up with her," thankfully a few of the community came in for their blood draws, so he took off after Bella.

****

Edward's POV

Carlisle thoughts were troubling; he was very worried about Forks. The morning had flown by and still Bella had not come to see me. She always searched me out as soon as she could. I knew she was around the clinic because once the girls showed up, they told me. Initially, I was cautious when I saw her cloak, after mistakenly finding Jessica wearing it – once bitten, twice shy.

"Bella?"

"Oh…Edward, you startled me. Where are the girls?" She is awful jumpy today.

"Maggie is giving them a tour of the compound. Why didn't you come see me after your draw?" I slipped my hands into her cloak and pulled her closer.

"I didn't want to bother you…," she mumbled without looking up from her hood.

"You could never bother me," I purred in her ear.

"Let's go see the girls. Okay?" Okay, so I was trying to distract him.

"Angela, why don't you take the rest of the day off, since you had a rough morning," I could see in her thoughts she was worried about telling me she was sick this morning.

"Mister Edward, I really don't want to work in the mines - please don't send me away," how could she think such a thing!

"Angela you're not in trouble. Your job is safe, I just want you to take care of your child. I can care for Bella, now go and see Ben. Christmas is in a week, I am sure you have things to do," seeing her relax was worth the speech.

Usually, I would just tell her what to do, but after watching Bella go through her pregnancy - I had a new respect for what a woman goes through when pregnant. Not to mention she was carrying the first human child that was going to be born here in well over a year which would be a morale booster for them. Happily, she nodded and relinquished Bella's hand over to me. I hate her having to wear the stupid thing, but with too many people around who could spill the beans - it was necessary now. Personally, I would rather see her stunning face staring back at me. Actually…I would rather she not be wearing anything, but - hey that's how guys think. If I had my way, she would stay naked or pregnant until her turning. Again, I blame it on being a guy. Vampire or human it doesn't matter, we are all the same.

"Are you cold my love?"

"Don't even think about it! If I have to wear my cloak then you can't give me your coat, it's the rules," she sneered like a defensive kitten.

"Anything…you say," I mock bowed like a gentleman.

Just before the path opened up, I pulled her against me for a passionate kiss. There were no rules for those! As I pulled away, I smiled at her, now that her hood shielded us both; I could see her breathtaking smile beaming back at me.

"Hello beautiful," I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. Instinctively, I wanted to growl when I smelled Carlisle on her hand. However, then I remembered he would have to touch her to draw the blood.

Before I could get carried away, I resumed my duties and led her towards the construction site. We had set the buildings as far from our humans as possible because our humans were still a little skittish around the wolves. The two bunk style houses would hold them comfortably for as long as they needed to stay. Food would be the next thing we would have to work out because it is not like there are any corner stores around. As we slowly strolled I caught a glimpse of Elisabeth, she looked well and seemed to be enjoying the tiny house Emmett had built her. She even had a guest visiting and from their thoughts they liked each other - romantically. Eric Yorkie was one lucky guy.

"So…what do you think?" I asked as I pointed out the new structures.

"They're great. I am sure they will be very happy here. Will it be done before Christmas?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem - you and the girls might not see me very much until it's done, but I promise to make it up to you three," down deep - I dreaded having to stay here - I could only pray they understand.

****

Bella's POV

"Well - we should let you get back to work, I hope to see you tonight and we have to feed those munchkins before they take out the winter food stock," I laughed when they tag-teamed me.

"MOMMY!" I toppled over into the snow when they sprang.

"Girls…please be careful not to hurt mommy," Edward wiggled his finger at them, but you could see he was being playful.

"Come on Bella, these tyrants are demanding their lunch," Maggie pulled them off me as they giggled.

"Bella, I love you and I'll try to be back before you fall asleep to say goodnight," Edward sweetly kissed me one last time before he ran off to help. The girls ran ahead as Maggie and I took our time. She was worried I would stumble with my hood up.

Maggie and the girls sang Christmas carols all the way back to the house. The ride was so relaxing that I actually fell asleep. I had not slept hooded since the ride to Alaska from Forks.

Esme and Alice were waiting for us with lunch as we entered the house. Alice seemed a little off, but I did not dwell on it. Once the girls were down for their nap, Alice asked me to take a run - that was a nice way to say she would run and I would ride. As soon as she had enough distance from the house she placed me down and started pacing.

"So - how are we going to do this?" She asked as she continued to pace.

"How are we going to do what?" I should have known she would see it.

"Surprise Edward, of course," she said while waving her hands and gawking at me as if I was not paying attention.

"Ohhh…that - well…I don't know," I shrugged.

"I've got it!"

As she laid out her plan I had to admit, I liked it. He would never see it coming, as long as Alice didn't think about it near him.

****

Diego's POV

"Master…are you sure about this?"

"Are you questioning my sanity Diego," I shifted uncomfortably between my feet.

"No - of course not. I live to serve you, but they're mutts, can we really trust them to keep their word?"

"They will if they want to live past tomorrow. Everything is proceeding exactly as I have planned. One day they will bow to us unconditionally - but for now, it's a diplomatic game. Send them in," I flashed away to do his bidding.

"I hope you have a damn good reason for keeping us waiting…," was about as much as he could get out before he dropped to the floor, withering in pain. It was quite satisfying to see. When will these dogs learn their place!

"You will not treat me in such a disrespectful manor again Vincent," you could see the fleabag was fighting the urge to phase, not that that would help him. Jane's power was not restricted to vampire's - she could hurt anyone or anything.

When she finally released him he growled out, but made no move towards the master. It probably saved his life.

"Have you heard anything from your scouts?"

"No, they haven't checked in for several days. They may have been discovered," he  
sighed uneasily, "And if that's the case then they know something is up. I  
think it's safe to say Bella Swan is out of our reach for the time being."

****

A/N So can they keep the news from Edward until Christmas? Review all ready - I am waiting!

****

Also I am trying to determine if any of my stories need to be completed. The review count has been sluggish so if you think this story needs to end before they enter the war I need to now. My plans for this story are about to get more about the war and the fighting in case you didn't notice that's where it was leading. Anyways…I guess I am asking point blank do you want me to continue this story?

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:

http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

****

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read.

You might want to check it out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

Yesterday, we made so many wonderful ornaments for the tree decorating today. I had suggested that we have at least one ornament that would represent each of us for the tree. So we all sat around the table and discussed what everyone's favorite things were, even their likes and dislikes. I found out so much about them that I never knew, it was truly eye opening. Esme loved to garden, while for Carlisle it was reading just like me. Alice it was shopping and lots of it, which when I thought about it made a great deal of sense with all the clothing and such we had. Jasper's favorite game was chess and he thrived on planning. Emmett always wanted to hunt bears, it was his favorite meal. Rose enjoyed fixing things, especially cars. Then there was my Edward, his favorite animal was the lion and he loved to play the piano. I had always thought it was just something he did from time to time, but he truly did enjoy playing and even composed some of his own songs. It was then that I decided I would ask him to play so we could all sing Christmas carols.

"YES, THAT'S PERFECT BELLA. Why didn't I think of that? I must be slipping," Alice yelled.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"You definitely have to ask Edward to play the carols so we can sing; it will be so much fun. He plays so beautifully and he hardly played before you came, but if you ask him he'll know how much you enjoy it and play more often."

I was in awe of Maggie's talent in using scraps of this and that we had lying about the house to create our family ornaments. She even made glue out of corn syrup, cornstarch, vinegar and water. Once we decided on the representations for each person, we executed the designs.

Esme's was going to be a basket of flowers and gloves for gardening. Alice stitched the small gloves out of floral fabric and then wove the basket from thinly stripped tree branches. The flowers were roses, carnations and lilies made of paper mache. Needless to say, Esme was thrilled at how beautiful it turned out.

Carlisle's was a stack of books and a stethoscope. Maggie used cardboard painted various shades of brown, trimmed with gold for the books. She dipped a shoelace in the glue and shaped it into a stethoscope trimming the edges with little metal bits, but before trimming the bottom piece, she threaded it through the center of the stack of books, so it was a combination of his two loves, aside from Esme of course.

Edward's was a lion and music note. The girls insisted that they make the lion for daddy and that mommy had to help. There were two pieces of wood shaped like a lion, one for each girl and they glue the black eyes and mouth on from left over shoelace. I then shredded an old yellow silk scarf and they glued all the pieces onto the body while I trimmed a piece for the mane. After both pieces were dry, they were glued together to make the ornament double sided. Maggie twisted a piece of metal into a C-clef note which looked like both a 'B' and 'E' depending upon how you looked at it.

Emmett's was a bear holding a rose with a baby bear at his side. Alice quickly carved the bear out of a small tree limb and we make a paper mache rose which was glued into the bear's hand.

Rose's was a car that Esme carved with little floral details and then had two bears sitting in the car.

Alice's was a shopping bag which we made out of cut cardboard and decorated with colored paper hanging out of the bag. On the sides of the bag read 'Alice's Fashion House.'

Jasper's was a chess board made out of piece of wood with the squares painted black and white. There were a few chess pieces placed in strategic positions that represented possible difficult moves.

Mine and the twins, well Alice decided mine was going to be an angel reading a book. The book part yes, the angel not so much. So I suggested that each of the girls be standing on either side of me as angels as well. Esme brought out the most beautifully lace doilies that were shaped into angels with round pieces of wood for heads. When it came to hair, well Alice decided it needed to be authentic and snipped a piece of hair from each of our heads. Hope Edward doesn't notice that, he loves my hair the way it is.

After I made my own ornament that would represent the twins which was angel wings attached to a silver cord, I continued to help the twins a bit with the other ornaments, and then watched on very amused as the girls 'helped' string the garland. Esme was exasperated by the time the popcorn was finally strung together for the garland, it would have been done quicker if the girls had stopped eating the popcorn after the fifth time she begged them, but then decided it was just easier to make more. The girls have taken quite a liking to eating popcorn and every so often they would share 'a' piece with me, saying mommy this tastes so good, you need to have some too. I couldn't help but laugh and quickly pop the piece into my mouth.

We wove pine branches into garland that graced the staircase held on with red ribbons made from one of Esme's old velvet dresses. The inside of the house smelled like how I always heard it described in books.

"Bella, we have company," Alice popped her head in my doorway to find me sitting on the window seat reading.

"And, who might that be?" I asked without looking up.

"The puppy of course," she giggled.

"You mean the baby and from what Leah said - most females don't transform," Alice gave me the look. You know the look like she knows something we don't, that everyone despises so much.

"Whatever, they're here and all the kids are just dying to decorate the tree so - let's go. I'll give you a ride down so there is no risk of you falling," now it was my turn for the look. I loved how she classified the twins as all the kids. Since EJ is only now the size of six moth old and Carlisa is only a week old.

True to her word, she got me downstairs without dropping me. All the ladies were in the living room looking over all the Christmas decorations the twins and the rest of us had made, trying to decide where to put them all. Alice even had the antique decorations out from before, when they still lived hidden amongst us humans. Of course, this was in between passing Carlisa around, and when she was finally handed to me, my thoughts immediately went to when the twins were this size and how I enjoyed holding them. I couldn't wait to do it again and knew it wasn't too far off.

We decided to decorate the front yard first. The girls were giggling their heads off when Alice dragged them across the snow-covered ground in the antique red sleigh, which in the old days would have been drawn by horses.

Rosalie showed the girls how to make a snowman and it was so cute watching them roll the little balls of snow. She put them together for them and then added eyes, nose, hat and scarf. She then stood back and asked them if something was missing, but neither of them could find anything wrong. She told them they were missing vampire teeth, which she promptly stuck into place. They laughed and told her that was as silly as uncle Emmett while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

Leah and Esme showed the girls how to make snow angels and now the entire yard was covered with them wherever there was an open place.

I have to say I had the most fun watching as Alice drag out a box - the size of her body - full of white rope lights and twinkle lights. You would think from the way the twins pounced on her that it was full of treats. They definitely looked liked their father in the way they moved - total predators. But, hey - they were cute predators, soon to be joined by another cute one.

I gawked on shock as they all rushed around at speeds and heights beyond my reach covering the house, every bush, branch and they even lined the driveway. I think they might have decorated a rock to two as well. I had to ask, "Alice, why do you have a box that you could fit in filled with lights anyways?"

"For parties of course," the way she grinned scared the crap out of me, a vampire party was the last place I would want to be. Although, if I had to be at one, it would definitely be one of Alice's parties since she was so enthusiastic and such a planner, you know it would be the talk of the town for years to come and dare say the stuff that urban legends are born.

The girls jumped in delight as Alice started carrying out huge - and I mean huge - wooden statues of Christmas figures. They reminded me of the ones I had seen in books that were carved in Italy. However, she had obviously carved them herself because they resembled each member of the family. Carlisle's face was carved on the body of old St. Nick with Esme's face on Mrs. Claus. The big, burly Emmett's face was etched on the body of tiny elf - who of course - was wearing tights. Rose's figure was of a rendition of a dominatrix elf. Alice and Jasper had their faces on the bodies of two reindeer. Edward and I - well only Alice would think this was funny - were on the figures of rabbits. I shook my head at her subtle attempt of a joke. There was even a carved tree.

The children's thoughts were a whole other story, they thought it was funny that mommy and daddy were rabbits and trying to figure out how we fit in with the reindeer, elves and Mr. & Mrs. Claus. Alice was quick to explain that all animals of the forest celebrated Christmas and she liked rabbits, so wanted to add them to the display. Needless to say, they bought it hook, line and sinker. When she pulled out the children's figures, they were in awe to see their angelic faces were carved into the figures of small angels. They truly were adorable.

We had just come in for a hot chocolate break when Carlisle returned from the clinic. Leah wanted to share something with him before leaving.

Carlisle and Esme ogled the little lady until her daddy showed up to retrieve them. Jake had been working on the bunkhouses and sent Leah ahead.

"Wait Bella, let me help you with that," Jake rushed over and grabbed me by the waist to keep me from falling into the tree as I tried to put the star on top.

"Thank you. Wow your hands are hot."

"Their body temperature is 108 degrees," Carlisle announced.

Soon it was time for Leah and Jake to leave. "Thank you Carlisle, for saving both of us. Jake and I both agreed since we don't have anything to pay for your services, we have named her Carlisa, after you," she extended the small bundle for him to hold one last time.

"I don't know what to say. It is such an honor to have someone named after you," you could see he was already putty in the small child's hands. What a softie!

"You deserve that and much more for being the kind person that you are to everyone. I also have this for your family, since I heard there was going to be a Christmas tree and thought you might not have enough ornaments for it. I carved it myself, it represents my family and this here on top represents how you were sent from the heavens to us, I know it's not much," Jake said as he held out the most beautifully carved figures of two adult wolves and a baby wolf suspended from a leather string. There was also a shiny piece that hung from the top of the string which looked like a star representing Carlisle.

"This is absolutely beautiful, you are very talented. My family and I will treasure it always, it will have a special place on our tree for all eternity," he said and Jake and Leah were happily smiling as they left.

Shortly after they left, the girls went with Maggie for their nap. Rose and Emmett went for a visit to see the rest of the Denali's with EJ. Alice floated out the door to see Jasper, who was still at the construction site. That left me with the house to myself. You would think I would relax, but I always get anxious when Edward is not around and these last few days have been really rough as he has been mostly at the construction site.

Suddenly the back door flew open and Edward stormed into the house. "Isabella! Where is he?" he growled out startling me.

"Where is who?"

"Do not play coy with me. I can smell him, he was here," he sniffed me with flaring nostrils, "And he touched you!" he was flat out snarling at this point.

"Oh, you mean Jake? He left with Leah and the baby," I said while trying to cautiously approach him thinking my cut hair was the least of my worries now.

"Why was he touching you?" he sniffed me again.

"We just finish decorating for Christmas, I had the honor of putting the star on top of the tree and almost fell, he caught me before I hit the floor," I blushed in embarrassment.

"I want that scent off you NOW! I am the only one allowed to leave their scent on you! Is that understood?" I gasped when he threw me over his shoulder and dashed for our room.

He didn't put me down until I was in the shower, "Edward, I have to get undressed!"

"Allow me!" he growled and literally tore the clothes off my body.

"Edward you need to calm down. I am yours and yours alone, there will NEVER be anyone else for me. If you don't believe me then come in and see for yourself," I purred tugging on his shirt ripping two buttons off, oops.

"I will!" he snarled as he tore his own clothes off.

There before me stood the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Even when his face was distorted from jealousy, he astounded me. Before I could blink, he was in the shower pressing my back against the wall. With one hand, he pulled both my wrists over my head and slightly stretched me out for his inspection while I threaded one of my legs around his which caused him to purr. God, how I loved that sound, it was music to my ears.

**Edward's POV**

How was it possible God created such a perfectly natural wonder like Bella? Seeing her displayed out for me like a map was more than I could stand. I needed to explore every inch of her. Leaning in I smelled her parted lips making sure there was no scent of the mutt on them. All I found was the marvelous scent of my Bella. I felt her leg move around mine which cause me to purr, but when she licked her lips that was my undoing.

I started my deep exploration of her oral cavity, dominating every inch until I had claimed it as my own. I moved down her chin to her delectable neck, kissing my way to her valley between the two most beautiful peaks I have ever seen. Again, the urge to climb them and stake my claim was too overpowering to resist. As I reached the top of each, I used my tongue to spread my scent around their peaks. With one last kiss to the dark, rocky surfaces, I moved further south.

I breathed heavily as I entered enemy territory. The water raining down on us had washed away some of his scent, but not enough. Bella giggled when I hissed at her plateau then proceeded to lick and nuzzle the flatlands essentially covering his scent with my own.

Arrival at the rainforest proved her correct, the only scent found there was my Bella's, but that did not stop me from spreading my scent around. However, my actions were causing Bella a great amount of pleasure and I was so lost in my journey that her mewls, gasps and moans were pushed to the back of my mind, barely registering. However, now that I was paying attention, I heard everyone of them.

"Please Edward, I need you," she throatily moaned.

"Mine," I growled and lifted her against the shower wall.

She eagerly wrapped her legs around my waist. Penetration was only a matter of one thrust forward. With my head in the crook of her neck, I started to teasingly slow thrust into her intimate walls. There was no better feeling in my world than being connected to Bella this way.

Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly as I quicken my pace, and deepened my thrusts. Watching her panting my name like a prayer was all the encouragement I needed to want to release my scent deep inside her. Just as her walls started to flutter around me, I reached between us and circled her nub caressingly with my thumb.

"Bella, I want a son," I panted out.

"Whatever it takes, I will give you a son!" she screamed as she met my thrusts.

Her flailing body sent me diving over the edge of oblivion. I prayed as I climaxed that she would conceive a son – soon, but in the meantime, we'd have fun trying.

**Diego's POV**

"Bree, can I trust you with something? I need to know you won't tell anyone about this," I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Of course Diego, you know you can tell me anything," she rolled her eyes up to look at me.

"I think something is going on that Master doesn't want us knowing," I blew out a breath. "I don't think his plan has anything to do with winning the war against the wolves," I sighed heavily.

"What do you think it has to do with?" I could see her curiosity was peaked.

"I really don't know, but he has been meeting with the dogs - a lot. I think they are helping him with his plan, whatever it is," I shrugged.

"Diego, you don't think he might be going against the family do you?" I didn't like seeing her forehead furrow worriedly. "It's possible, I guess. Do me a favor, please let me know if you hear anything out of the ordinary, but do not act on anything alone. You know how dangerous he can be. Okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay, I promise. Now - enough with the heavy stuff - where were we? Oh yeah, I remember - you were kissing me silly, right about here, here and here," she giggled and yes I was going to get to all those spots and more.

**Bree's POV**

After leaving Diego, I strolled around the city. Diego and I were still considered newborns in this world. We had met by coincidence at a newborn training center. Even in my infancy, I found myself feeling safe in his presence.

The fact that he was scared of Master was surprising, since he had never been afraid of anyone. Granted, Master was older than anyone we had ever met, but it still didn't explain his fear.

That was until the smell of the mutts wafted my way. I followed it curious to what they were doing inside our perimeter. There in the water was a large boat passing by and on it were three dogs.

"So did he buy it?"

"Yeah, he's gullible enough to think we are that accepting of his promise for a peaceful end to the war. He has no idea we're doubling crossing him."

"What about Forks and Port Angeles?"

"That particular diversion is working out quite well. Once the heads of the Volturi are on the ground at our feet, we will run this world."

Oh my god, what do I do, I know Diego told me not to act, but I was frightened. Should I go to Diego or should I go to Master?

**A/N yeah or nah? Liked it hated it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer's life story. **

**A/N sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been a very busy beaver. I am close to finishing up the Dreaming of Edward outtakes on the writer's coffee shop website, not to mention the epilog for it. I have completed one original manuscript to be published in February and am well into the second one. Most of my stories are now current and I hope to keep them that way. I have not abandoned you. I will finish what I started, but I am in rush to close this out so don't dread a quick ending, it's not coming.**

**Dazzleglo worked her magic and she is awesome and I thank the powers that be for her friendship and help!**

**War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 23**

**Recap -**

_**Bree's POV**_

_After leaving Diego, I strolled around the city. Diego and I were still considered newborns in this world. We had met by coincidence at a newborn training center. Even in my infancy, I found myself feeling safe in his presence._

_The fact that he was scared of Master was surprising, since he had never been afraid of anyone. Granted, Master was older than anyone we had ever met, but it still didn't explain his fear._

_That was until the smell of the mutts wafted my way. I followed it curious to what they were doing inside our perimeter. There in the water was a large boat passing by and on it were three dogs._

_"So did he buy it?"_

_"Yeah, he's gullible enough to think we are that accepting of his promise for a peaceful _

_end to the war. He has no idea we're doubling crossing him."_

_"What about Forks and Port Angeles?"_

_"That particular diversion is working out quite well. Once the heads of the Volturi are on the ground at our feet, we will run this world."_

_Oh my god, what do I do, I know Diego told me not to act, but I was frightened. Should I go to Diego or should I go to Master?_

**End Recap**

Before I had a chance to decide what to do next the wind shifted and answered the question for me. I didn't resist when I felt his hand clamp over my mouth. Even as he dragged me into the alley, he would never hurt me, I knew that. In silence we waited until the mutts were gone.

"Bree, we need to leave. This is going to get ugly and the Master doesn't agree," he whispered just for me.

"When?" I gasped.

"Now. Go home and pack. I'll go to the Master and tell him we are going to have a romantic weekend away," I shuddered as his breath tickled my neck.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at home," I nodded vigorously.

"That's my girl, be ready," in a flash he was gone leaving me standing there alone.

Could we really just leave? Wouldn't the Master think it was fishy if we just up and disappear? Where would we go that was safe? My mind swirled with question after question on what would happen next.

The one thing that I did know was I had to trust Diego, he would save us. With that thought clinging to my mind, I headed home. In my rush to be ready, I even packed for Diego. Silently, I sat on the bed and waited for his arrival.

**Diego's POV**

To say that I was nervous when I entered the throne room was an understatement of epic proportions. There was only thing that would calm me from the storm raging in my mind, Bree.

"Master," I hummed as I bowed at his feet.

"Diego, you asked for an audience?"

"Yes Master. My newborn bride and I were hoping to take a short trip. If that is agreeable with you of course," I kept my eyes locked on the floor.

"I see. She is quite nervous that one. She fears the wolves are not being truthful as you do?"

"Yes Master. I was hoping a little time away would reassure us both. There is also the matter of her wanting a child. I was thinking of visiting Seward, Alaska. Their auctions hold great promise for breeding stock," I chanced a glance up to see he was smiling at me.

"Excellent idea Diego. And while you're there, you could do me a favor. I would love it if you would visit an old friend of mine. There is a message I would like for you to deliver," at lightning speed he produced an envelope with an embossed seal.

"Please bring this to the Cullen Camp in Denali, Carlisle Cullen to be specific," gingerly I accepted the parcel.

"As you wish Master. Should I await a reply?" deep down I was unsure how long we would be gone or if we would ever come back.

"You will know what to do when the time comes," he purred and swept out of the room.

With Christmas being tomorrow, I found I was excited about this trip suddenly. Racing back, I was home in minutes. When I burst through the door Bree nearly tackled me.

"God! I thought he killed you! What happened?"

"He gave me a package to deliver to Alaska. I told him we were going to look for breeding stock and he was thrilled," I chuckled.

"Really? Are we actually looking for a breeder?" she looked so hopeful.

"Only if you want to, but it does give us the freedom to look around and see if we want a child. I would love to raise a child with you," I nipped at her neck as I nuzzled it.

"Let's go. I have never left Seattle before, so this should be a fun adventure.

**Edward's POV**

In the dead of night I snuck out for my last hunt before I would have to drink the human blood from the clinic. The only bright spot was I would be drinking from Bella's stores. That sheer thought had me beyond exhilarated. It would be the first time I drank her precious life source and I was eager to see if it tasted as good as it smelled beneath her flesh.

After taking down a mountain lion, I settled down on an outcrop and watched the Aurora Borealis for a moment before I was disturbed by the scent of an old friend.

"Good evening Eleazar. What brings you out this far?"

"I caught your scent and thought I would stop by and say hello. How are you and Bella getting along?" he asked as he slipped down to join me.

"Very well, thank you for asking. You should come by and get to know her. She is quite amazing," I chuckled.

Suddenly his thoughts shifted to a visit he had made to Forks. When I saw a little brunette with chocolate brown eyes playing on a swing set, I snapped my head to face him.

"Was that her?"

"Yes. I should have known then that she would have been a perfect match for you. With

her, you have your serenity," he sighed softly.

"A lot of vampires and humans are out to take her away from me. I just don't know why," I shrugged.

"She's a very useful weapon. You wouldn't think so being a mental shield. However, if she can be taught to extend her shield to cover others then their thoughts would also be shielded," the pieces started to click together in my mind.

"So someone wants to hide whatever they are planning," I surmised.

"That would be my guess. Carlisle has asked us to cover the house when you, Alice and Jasper go to Seward tomorrow," I had not thought about that.

Did I want them staying with Bella and the girls? If not them, then who would protect her and my children? I knew my family would protect them, but would it be enough with three of us gone?

"Are you all intending on coming to Christmas at the house this morning?"

"Yes, Esme invited us all to come and visit. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know since Tanya has kept her distance so I have no idea how she handled my rejection and taking Bella as a mate. I know what she thought would happen and now she has avoided everyone."

"She's really okay with it. She is actually thinking of going to an auction and seeing if she can find someone like you have," his light chuckle relaxed us both and we set off chatting about his travels.

**Bella's POV**

The bouncing on my bed jarred me awake; well two bouncing children really woke me up.

"Mommy! It's Christmas morning!" the twins shrilled.

"Girls what have I told you about giving mommy a heart attack?" Edward chuckled as he came back from somewhere.

"Sorry Mommy, but it's Christmas!" they giggled as their father airplaned them off the bed.

"Morning Love. I definitely think they want to go downstairs," leaning in he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Oh - if you insist," I giggled and donned my peach chenille robe.

We leisurely walked hand-in-hand behind the girls as they dashed downstairs to see that under the tree was loaded with presents. Alice had flown in two shipments of gifts for everyone. The entire family, Denali's included, were scattered around the living room. I tensed when I saw Tanya grinning at our entrance.

"Relax Love, she is happy to see us happy," Edward breathed into my ear.

I shivered as his cool breath fanned out across my neck. Glancing around, everyone seemed relaxed and serene. When Alice winked at me, I knew it was time. Edward grabbed and escorted the princesses to awaiting chairs as I followed Alice to the kitchen.

It was time to surprise Edward. Alice was giggling so much it sounded like a wind chime in a hurricane. Carlisle knew what I was up to, but he kept hushed as I retrieved my bag of blood from the fridge. Knowing Edward liked it warm; I rubbed it between my hands for a few moments to take the edge off. It looked quite funny seeing the bag with a straw sticking out of it. Alice had joined me, retrieving hers and Jasper's as well.

His head snapped to me the second I exited the kitchen. I had never seen Edward around open human blood before, it was a whole new experience.

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me looking like he would vibrate out of his shoes. "Edward, Carlisle said you needed to start this today before you leave tomorrow," I stuttered out when he eagerly grabbed the bag from my pinched fingertips.

Shutting his eyes, he deeply inhaled the scent of my serum. The sight of his flaring nostrils, sent shivers down my spine. When his eyes snapped open, they were pitch black with thirst. I took a few steps back so that I was at least a foot away. When he cocked his head to the side, I knew he had caught the scent I was hoping for.

"Bella? When was this drawn?" He glared at me intensely.

"A few days ago." I bit my lip and waited.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" he looked so cute as he smelled it again.

"Tell me now! Are you pregnant again?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I giggled.

"This is wonderful! This is the best Christmas of my existence! I love you!" there was no resistance when he devoured my lips.

Grabbing me up into his arms, he spun me around a little too quickly, "When is he due?" he gushed out, resting his forehead against mine as he placed me on my feet.

"He?" _When did he make that leap?_

Cocking his eyebrow he chuckled, "You promised me a son. Have you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten, but if it's a girl, you'll love her anyways, right?" I knew I promised him a son, but there was no guarantee it would happen this time.

Pulling me closer he whispered, "Of course I will, but I don't think so. It smells like a boy," he purred in my ear.

"You can't smell if it's a boy!" I laughed.

"You most certainly can. It's the testosterone I smell." he smugly grinned.

"Oh…didn't know that," I giggled against his lips as he locked us together in a passionate kiss that nearly curled my toes.

Everyone cheered and clapped from the living room. Bashfully, I followed Edward into the center of the room where we were greeted enthusiastically.

"Congratulations! That is wonderful news!"

"Thank you Esme," I gushed.

"Mommy, you're having a baby?" Angelica purred with a grin.

"Yes baby girl, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yay! I think Daddy's right, I think it's a boy too," Anastasia giggled.

"It's time for presents." grabbing my hand, he literally dragged me to the chair he was occupying when I distracted him with the blood.

"Come on you two, sit by the tree so we can all watch you open your gifts." Alice ushered them away.

**Edward's POV**

"So Bella, are you going to tell me when the blessed event will be? Or do I have to get Carlisle to spill the beans," I mumbled against her neck as I kissed and licked it.

"Five weeks," she panted.

"Bella! But we…" I really didn't want to announce to the room I claimed her in the shower and several other times since her discovery.

"Carlisle said…" her quivering lip warned me to back off. I was learning.

She would already be having hormonal surges, so pushing her would only serve to upset her more than she needed to be and I was not going to have a repeat of the last time.

Stroking her hair I was quick to reassure her, "I'm sorry, it's fine, I just had a moment of panic. If Carlisle said it was okay then its fine," I resumed my nuzzling eyeing Carlisle cautiously.

"_Edward, we found out a week earlier than usual because of the holidays and the testing being moved up a week. It's okay, I promise."_

Nodding, I watched the twins as they began opening their gifts. Bella still was nervous, but she never stopped me from my assault on her flesh. I kissed and touched every inch I could reach without being indecent in front of the family. I would be leaving tomorrow and she would be stressed by that. Her comfort and safety now was even more of a priority.

"Bella this one is from all of us," Carlisle handed Bella a golden wrapped box. Of course, I knew what was in it, but seeing Bella's face glow as she accepted it was endearing.

I had never seen a human unwrap a gift so carefully. What did she think it would bite her? Adoringly she rubbed the velvet covered box. Bella yelped when the clasp sprung open to expose her Cullen Crest.

It was as simple as Bella. The golden locket hung from a simple strand of pearls. The pearls were my human mother's and I knew they would be beautiful adorning her exquisite neck. As Bella sat frozen on my lap, I removed the necklace and latched it around her neck, making sure to kiss the clasp.

The twins were the next ones to receive their velvet boxes. Seeing them jump up and down as they admired their matching charm bracelets had us all laughing in delight. Grandma and Grandpa were granted the honor of cresting them into the family.

With Bella distracted, I moved in for the kill. In a move to quick for Bella to see, I had my gift in my hand and ready for her to see. "Bella Swan, you are the light of my life and have brought me untold happiness, will you officially marry me?" I begged holding the two carrot solitaire between my fingers.

Her adorable gasp was the only sound in the room, "Yes," she croaked out.

The moment the ring was gently placed on her correct finger, the twins pig piled on top of us for the celebration. Laughing, I hugged the three most precious things in my world.

Bella was quickly torn from my grasp so everyone could congratulate her. They knew what I had planned, even if it was unique for our species to partake in the human ceremony. With no laws to prevent it, there was nothing stopping me from doing it.

Once Bella was safely seated again on my lap, it was time to finally drink the bagged blood she had presented to me earlier. Just one pull had my taste buds tap dancing. It was more delectable than I could have ever anticipated. Without swallowing, I allowed the fluid to coat my mouth as my eyes fluttered shut. When I finally forced myself to let it slip down my throat, a groan escaped my throat against my permission. Quickly sucking in another mouthful had my eyes popping open. This time when I swallowed it, I licked my lips to ensure I had not missed any. Bella watched my reaction and seemed quite pleased by my enjoyment.

"That good?" Bella giggled.

"I have never tasted anything so good in my existence. You my love are the finest tasting human to have ever passed my lips," I purred.

I was distracted from the euphoria of having Bella's blood while watching the girls playing with their new toys that I was caught off guard, "Edward, would you mind if I tagged along to Seward? I have been looking into their auctions," Tanya giggled.

I nearly choked on my mouthful of Bella's blood, "What?"

"I told you I want to look for a mate at the auctions. I looked in the compound, but there was no one that enticed me," she laughed.

Bella had remained silent, but from her frozen posture, I knew what she was thinking. We were in for a fight over this one. There was no way I could deny her her right to search out a mate, not that I would try, but why now and why did she have to go with me.

"Sure…um…whatever," I stammered out.

Tanya pranced off to get her stuff packed. Her only thoughts were ones that would rival Alice concerning her wardrobe. She wanted to look her best when she found Mr. Right. It would seem Bella even rubbed off on the once succubus.

Bella refused to look at me for the rest of the day. Even during the meal for the humans, she talked to only Angela and Ben. She was beyond furious with me for saying yes.

Once the girls were tucked in it was time to take the bull by the horns and let her impale me. "Bella please say something. Yell at me; scream from the top of your lungs, anything but the silent treatment."

"What do you want me to say? Have fun? How do I know…," that was it.

Before she could breathe, I wrapped myself around her and let her smack my chest with her fists. That was probably the wrong thing to do. The moment the bone in her hand snapped, I heard it. In fact, the whole house heard it, but Carlisle was the first through the door. He was just in time to see the look of horror on my face and the look of agony on Bella's.

"Bella! Stop before you cause more damage!" I bellowed.

"_Edward, FIX IT, calm her down or I will!" _Carlisle chastised me in his thoughts.

Before she could object, I locked my lips onto hers and demanded acceptance. At first she resisted, but I was relentless. In the end, she withered in my arms moaning. God there was no denying I wanted her in the worst way. My body willingly sold me out to her.

"Sorry Love, but this is the most I can offer right now. I promise when this pregnancy is over, I will make it worth the wait," she bit her lip and glowed crimson.

It physically hurt when I had to leave her after Carlisle had casted her hand. I hated myself for having to leave. Why did we have to bring Jessica home at all?

**A/N So please feel free to share what you think. Happy Holidays!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer Yeah I know I don't own Twilight, but I did borrow it for some fun!**

**Thank Dazzleglo! You are one classy lady and I thank you for putting up with my manic writing!**

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's POV**

The drive to Seward was a daunting one since the only place I wanted to be was at home with Bella. Of course, everyone was instructed to pamper her beyond the normal, but I wanted to be the one doing it.

Tanya and Alice would not stop talking about what Tanya wanted in a mate. Really, she was being so picky! When I growled three hours into the ride, Alice was the first to point out that I was worse than Tanya in my selection of a mate. That shut me right up.

Seward was its usual chaotic mess. With the first auction a few hours away, we hit Alice's - and mine now too - favorite intimate shop. Even if Bella would not be able to wear them now, once my son was born she would be able to and just picturing those skimpy pieces of fabric on her had me wanting to run home and break the sacred rule. Not that I would allow myself to risk harming my child, but there were other ways to release pent up frustration and I was willing to try them all.

Tanya bought the most out of the three of us. She wanted to be ready if she found a mate this week. She even went as far as buying some intimate garments for men. Hmmm, since I'm already doing so many unvampire like things, maybe I should get some.

Our next stop was a Mate's store. A Mate's store is a store where vampires can shop for their human mate's needs. This store had me in a total frenzy. I bought one of every scented soap and matching shampoo they made. I forwent the perfume department since I love the way Bella smells naturally. Alice bought enough toothbrushes and toothpaste to restock the entire community. Tanya bought her potential mate everything on the mate's list and a few dozen extra things. It would seem she is excited about this as much as I was.

In the beginning I wasn't like this, far from it actually. For the humans we bought before Bella, I only had the required items and I didn't even purchase them, Alice did. It wasn't until after Alice's vision did I buy her everything I thought she would desire and deserved.

A display caught my attention, 'Happy New Year's!' so I asked the store owner what it meant. He laughed and reminded me of the traditions surrounding the New Year's celebration. Vampires have not celebrated it in centuries. This year I wanted to be there for Bella's New Year. I wanted her to start her year wrapped within my arms feeling loved and cherished.

Vampires really only celebrate the day they were turned as a birthday per say. The only reason we pay attention to the day a human is born is so we can track the populace and to know when they are available for resale or breeding. We don't sell ours since we keep our families together.

Carlisle made that decision after a horrific incident early on when this all first began. There was a young mother who had given birth to a girl and when she was of age, we had sold her. The mother was so distraught that she killed her remaining children and herself. Carlisle was beside himself with grief and guilt, blaming himself for the incident. I don't think he's ever gotten over it.

He reevaluated the way things were run in our compound and we sat down as a family deciding what we could do along with the reasons we would have to provide if anyone were to question us. Esme was the one who suggested we organize things similar to Japanese society where everyone could have a place within the community; even the aging ones. They are the ones who make the clothes and supplies for everyone. They also are responsible for caring for the children while their parents work and pass down the knowledge of how things are run.

We soon found out after starting this way of life that our compound had less internal problems and attacks by the resistance than any other one. Jasper figured that it was due to the fact that we didn't turn out the aging ones which eliminate creating potential enemies and a reason for them to attempt liberating their families. It turns out to be a win-win for all involved.

Our time for shopping was interrupted because it was time for the first auction to begin. On the walk through Tanya wrinkled her nose at every one of the available males. There are always fewer males at the auctions because generally the only males that are auctioned are like Bella, BWP's. That meant one thing; we would have to go to another one the next day.

With Laurent's and Victoria's auctions shut down since we destroyed them, the choices were limited. I still couldn't help but wonder who had enough power to get them to do their bidding with James after Bella arrived.

Alice thought it would fun to visit a club while we waited. Tanya seconded her motion, so Jazz and I were led to a hell hole called The End of the World. What a dump! My biggest fear was I would catch something and bring it home to my future wife and unborn child.

"Edward, are you seriously washing your chair?" Jasper chuckled.

"You can never be too careful," I retorted, but looked at Tanya who instantly shot up and borrowed my towel I stole from the bar.

"Christ why didn't you say something sooner. After everything I am doing to find a mate you have to remind me of this stuff," I chuckled; she had no idea what it meant to have a human for a mate.

"So Tanya, are you buying a breeder too?" Tanya's head shot up to Jazz.

Pursing her lips she thought for a second. "I should buy one of them too. How does it work?"

"Carlisle would artificially impregnate the breeder. You only get two years before she needs to be changed so there is no guarantee how many offspring you get." I laughed at her shocked expression.

"I don't care, I want kids too. Alice did you happen to see anyone who looks like me?"

"Yeah, in tomorrow's auction there is going to be one. Her owner is a professional breeder with certified credentials. She will probably cost a lot like Bella did," she giggled.

"I hope I brought enough." Tanya looked slightly crushed.

"No worries Tanya, I brought along a little something extra in case we saw something extra special." I elbowed her playfully.

Hopping up she tried to hug me. "Thank you Edward!" I had to restrain her before she could actually hug me. The only arms I wanted around me were Bella's.

"You're welcome, but first we need to find the ones you like," I huffed indignantly.

The next three days dragged by which caused me to become increasingly more miserable and irritable. Tanya discarded everyone available. If we didn't find someone at today's auction, I wouldn't make it back in time to be with Bella for her New Year's. However, luck was on our side when the breeder Alice saw for Tanya missed the auction earlier so she would be here today.

The walk through turned promising when Tanya froze staring at a raven haired young man.

'_Is she staring at me? Does she want a mate or eat me? God she is so beautiful. Looking like that, she must already have a mate, vampire no doubt. Shit, she must want to snack on me! Where the hell are the guards when you need them!' Y_eah, I chuckled at that.

'_Look at those platinum eyes! Edward please!' _she gasped in her head.

With a nod, I dragged her to our seats. Alice always reserved us the premium seats so we had a front row view and not have to sit with the riff-raff as she so eloquently put it. Alice had already seen the breeder we would be getting so it was only a matter of time. Jazz joined us once he had our number.

One thing about a vampire auctions, they move very fast. A human cannot keep up with us and usually ends up leaving the stage without knowing who the hell bought them. The breeder of choice walked on the stage and was immediately ushered off as Jasper took the winning bid. From her thoughts, she was well trained in what was expected of her. Her only concern was if her new owner would want to have sex with her to procreate. Tanya would kill her if she found her having sex with her impending mate.

In lightening rounds, the next few strolled to the stage being snapped up by those interested, and then it was show time. When 147 strutted onto the stage, Tanya nearly fell over.

When she had seen him earlier he was fully clothed and now he was naked for all to see. Her mind started screaming at me and I had to block her out so I could concentrate. She was in a jealous rage and Jasper could feel it too.

Before the male had a chance to search her out it was over as he had tried unsuccessfully to find her. When they announced the winning bidder as Edward Cullen, he stalked off looking defeated. He was quite attracted to her.

Tanya started purring when she followed us to collect him and the breeder. "Edward, how did we win? I only have 50 gold bars?"

"Jasper threw in a few diamonds and the others couldn't counter it," I laughed.

"You put up diamonds for me to get my mate?"

"We're family, that's what we do." this time, however, I let her hug me.

The transaction was as smooth as always so you can imagine my surprise when we exited the building and found there were two unfamiliar vampires waiting for us.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I know Carlisle, he's my father." I smirked knowing what was coming.

"How did you know?" the young female asked.

Tapping my temple the male caught on instantly. "We need to deliver a letter to him."

"You can give it me and we'll deliver it," he shook his head.

"My Master wants us there when he reads it," he sighed.

"Okay, but we don't have room in the car so you'll have to run behind us." I shrugged.

"No problem, thanks," he eagerly accepted my offer.

An hour after leaving Seward and arriving in Bear Creek, we were headed to the school for humans. In my rush to leave and get back to Bella, I nearly disjointed Jessica's shoulder trying to get her to hurry. Ooops my bad!

The first few hundred miles were the worst of my life. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella and I were as sickening as Tanya and Adam?

Tanya all but molested him in front of us. Adam was so eager to please her; he probably would have let her. He was just as attracted to her and could not believe she bought him. Even when Tanya started talking about children, he only hoped he wouldn't have to sleep with someone else. He wanted her in the worst way.

When Jessica mumbled about life being unfair, that was the end of my tolerance. "Jasper, please drive everyone back. I'll meet you there," I pulled over and dashed from the car.

Nearly flying, I sped off towards home. The only thing I could think about was Bella. I needed to be home as fast as possible. Diego and Bree broke off and followed me towards the house.

**Bella's POV**

The week following Edward's departure was a miserable one even though it shouldn't have been. I should have been happy, so why wasn't I? One word, Tanya.

Yeah, yeah, yeah - I know I shouldn't be bothered by her, but it irks me that she had a thing for Edward. The day I found her in my bed naked was constantly playing in my mind. Everyone swears there is no chance of anything happening, but it's hard to stow those feelings away.

Any day now I am going to wake up fatter, and she never will. She will always be perfect. How do you compete with walking perfection? You don't!

On New Year's Eve, they still had not come home yet. I was a walking mess trying to keep the tears at bay. Pacing the living room, I watched the clock tick by at an agonizingly slow rate. At two minutes to midnight I sighed and headed for the stairs. The door flew open and in blew the arctic air, but it was not alone. There stood my own Greek God, Edward.

"Please tell me I have not missed you popping again," he whined and rushed up to examine my tummy, tickling me in his search.

The smile that graced his lips caused me to shiver. Or was the still open door letting in the cold air? Who cares, he was home!

"I didn't miss it this time! Happy New Year Bella," he excitedly exclaimed and the searing kiss he placed on my lips threatened to melt me like the snow in the spring.

"Happy - New - Year, I – missed – you," I gasped between breathes.

A throat clearing stopped us dead in our tracks. Damn vampire doctor's that hear everything!

"We've been over this, that's a bit too much excitement for you Bella. Welcome home son. How did it go?" From Edward's low growl it was less than perfect.

"Fine, Jasper is delivering Jessica to the compound. However, we have two guests here to see you. They are outside," he huffed.

"Take Bella to bed, it's past her bedtime. After last time, I am taking triple precautions." Who was he kidding? Triple, it was more like a hundred fold.

Since Edward left I was not allowed alone, they carried me everywhere, food was being forced on me constantly, and if that wasn't bad enough, they clocked my movement and resting times. I was feeling completely claustrophobic which was causing me stress. How did they not see that? Maybe tomorrow we could take a walk in the garden without an entourage, I didn't care that it was ice cold outside, I needed out.

Edward only needed to hear it once before he swept me up and carried me to our room. Snuggling, I settled into his arms and enjoyed the ride for a change.

"I missed you. The whole time I was running home, all I wanted to do was fly here," he chuckled.

"You ran? Why?"

"Needed to get away from Jessica's thoughts and Tanya…." I instantly tensed. "Bella don't do that, it's not good for the baby." He rubbed my non-existent belly. "So listen to me. Tanya found a mate that was perfect for her. It was a little nauseating to say the least in the car with all of them, so I ran for the last two hundred miles," he laughed as he placed me on the bed.

"Tell me what happened in Seward," I cautiously asked.

Crawling in to join me, he waited until after I had rested my head on his shoulder before he started. I breathed in his glorious scent as he regaled me with the details.

Tanya's tale was so exciting and I was happy that she has found someone. Edward had told me before that she enjoyed sleeping with humans before their species had been forced out of the closet by the Civil War.

Tanya was instantly smitten with Adam when she spotted him at the auction. Jasper had to out bid three other's to procure him for her. The bidding for her breeder was much easier. One could only hope she didn't lose interest before he was changed to be with her forever.

**A/N Ahhh Tanya's in love! Sorry folks no evil Tanya, at least not yet. Who knows what the future will bring? Oh right, that's Alice! Happy New Year's!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer Yeah I know I don't own Twilight, but I did borrow it for some fun!**

**Thank Dazzleglo! You are one classy lady and I thank you for putting up with my manic writing! **

**The War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, help…," Bella's whine from the shower was nothing new considering she couldn't get out on her own nowadays.

In the few weeks since Christmas, I'd been by her side the entire pregnancy. I was looking forward to spending today with Bella. After all it was Valentine's day, a day of love, for humans anyway. Vampires no longer worried about the human holidays, but my mate and future wife was human. I wanted Bella to enjoy the last of her human experiences before she would be turned on her twentieth birthday, if the war didn't force us to do it sooner.

With the arrival of Bree and Diego on New Year's Eve came a message from Marcus. He had been assumed destroyed by the Port Angeles wolf pack. That assumption seemed incorrect. Diego had filled us in on every detail he knew about the betrayal of the pack toward Marcus.

Carlisle wanted us to side with Marcus and help bring the war to an end. Sam disagreed. For weeks, they have been hashing it out over when and how we should intervene. My fear always remained with my to be wife and children. If we left, who would protect them from an assault?

"Coming, love. You weren't in very…" I froze when the scent of her blood tantalized my nose. "Bella!"

"I think the baby wants out," she groaned, grabbing her mid-section.

Whipping the glass shower door open, I was flabbergasted. Her bright red blood ran down her thighs in thick streams fading only when the mingled with the water pooling at her feet. The pink coloring of her flesh growing paler by the second sent my mind into a fury.

"Carlisle! Now!" I rushed in and caught her as she started to falter.

"What is it? The baby's early get her to my office." He was surprised, but calmer than I was.

Wrapping a fluffy, white towel around her, I took her into my arms. Her swollen body trembling in my arm reminded me of how traumatic it was for humans to carry half vampire children. The sounds from the house affirmed everyone had heard her call and smelled the blood that flowed freely. She was bleeding too much; the drops hitting the floor as I rushed her to the bed were evident of that.

By the time I reached the bed Carlisle had set up, her head bobbed, her eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned, "The baby first."

"Bella, no! Please, sweetie, wake up?" I stroked her damp locks.

Carlisle ignored my blatant snarls when he settled between her legs, spreading them open for his inspection. "The child isn't moving down. I think we're going to have to remove it."

"Hurry, Carlisle," I growled.

"Clear the house. No one stay's behind, take the twins to Angela's until we come get you," he ordered to the family.

"_Edward, you should go, too." _

I answered his thoughts, "Like hell I will. I can't lose her."

Gripping her tiny, motionless hands in mine, I pulled them to my lips, kissing them in turns. I pressed them to my cheeks. I wasn't going anywhere.

In true Carlisle fashion, he raced around the room retrieving the items needed to remove my child from Bella's body. The thought replayed in my mind. It was _my_ child killing the love of my existence.

Bella had made her choice known. My stomach knotted, how could she be so selfless all the time? When did she get the chance to be selfish?

Whispering into her ear, I begged for her to stay. "You can have forever; you don't need the other side. I'll move heaven and earth for you. Don't you want to stay with me? The children? We need you; don't lose faith in me, my love." My eyes stung with the tears I would never be able to shed for her if she moved on without me.

My eyes cinched shut when the sound of Bella's flesh being cut open rang out. I didn't watch him working, I trained my eyes on Bella, and prayed to God not to take her from the children or me. They needed their mommy. I needed her forever.

My head snapped up when the wail of my - looking at the pertinent area - son sounded off in the room. "It's a boy?" I gasped.

"Yes, Edward, you have a son. A mini Bella with the green eyes of his father." He wrapped the tiny child in a blanket of fleece before bring him to me.

"Edward, you need to hold him while I tend to Bella. It doesn't look encouraging in there." He nodded to her abdomen.

"Save her, I can't…" I shook my head to rid myself of the visions of me alone again against the world, left with three children to raise before they would leave me, too. He placed the child into my arms and went back to work.

He was right, my son looked the spitting image of his mother with the exception of my human eyes. Simply put, he was beautiful. The child snuggled against me looking for attention. I kissed his forehead while never taking my eyes off his mother.

Bella's heart rhythm shifted and sputtered. "We're losing her. It has to happen now. We can't repair the damage."

"I'll do it," I sighed and passed my son back to his grandfather, "you'll stop me if I can't stop?"

"Of course, but hurry, we don't have long."

Pulling her hands back to my lips, I savored her human scent one last time, letting the venom pool in my mouth. Carlisle placed the child in his bassinet and handed me the syringe. Filling it with the liquid that had pool behind my teeth, I readied the metal needle.

"Fight for me," I sighed in her ear before standing.

Hovering over her, I buried the needle in her chest and into her heart. I prayed again as I pressed down the plunger. Her heartbeat changed again, and not for the better. Carlisle pushed my hands away and started the compressions to help her push my venom through her system faster.

I always knew I would mark her when she was changed. I wanted the world to know she belong to me. Leaning in, sliced through the tender skin of her neck. I never envisioned I would be able to stop as easily as I did. My love out weighed the bloodlust. Saving her meant more than feeding from her. Pulling away, I slumped back onto my stool and watched on helplessly as Carlisle did what he did best, saved me from myself.

"You did very well, Edward. Now we just need to keep her heart beating until she's done turning."

Minute by minute, the time ticked away with Carlisle doing the work her heart couldn't do for itself.

**Alice's POV**

"Auntie Alice, mommy's heart sounds funny. She's going to be okay, right?"

"I think mommy might need your special help, sweetie. Let's go see what we can do for her." grabbing her hand, I led her back into the house.

I couldn't see what was going to happen, but we had to help if we could. We had all heard what was happening from the yard, so it was no surprise when we saw Carlisle stimulating her heart.

"Alice!" Edward growled, but I ignored him.

"Hold mommy, Angelica. Let her feel your love for her." Edward's eyes glimmered with hope as his daughter rushed up and rubbed Bella's cheek.

"Mommy, you need to get better now. My brother doesn't have a name yet. We cannot just call him boy. We're a family and we need you to be with us."

The healing was working, but it was slow moving. Soon Esme arrived with Anastasia hoping to speed it along. As a family, they held Bella and prayed for an outcome I could not see.

That didn't mean I didn't see something else. From Edward's growling under his breath, he saw it, too. Aro was about to take drastic steps to end his three month siege.

**Vision:**

_Caius and Alec were dragged into the Seattle, Volturi headquarters by three port Angeles pack members in wolf form followed by an young, unknown, male vampire. A ball of mist surrounded Caius and Alec. Something or someone was holding the mist in a bubble. _

"_Master, as you wished. They have been unharmed. The mist is of his creation." The young vampire pointed to Alec._

"_Thank you, Sebastian. Keep them that way until the mist dissipates, then I will have a nice long chat with my brother."_

_When the sense killing haze evaporated, Caius nearly foamed at the mouth, "Marcus, you betrayed us!"_

"_No, Caius, it was we who were betrayed. Aro is the one responsible for killing my mate. She had overheard his plans to rid of both of us. I only found out about this a year ago. So, I put in motion a new plan, one that would end the war."_

"_You fool! The wolves cannot be trusted…" before he could finish, he was proven right._

_The three wolves pounced and started shredding the quartet. Caius lost his head immediately. Alec was dismembered at the same time as Caius. Marcus who had tried to get away failed and feel to the floor in pieces. Sebastian was saved for last, but he lost his head in the end._

**Vision:**

_In the very same room where Carlisle had won the auction for Bella, Aro, Demitri, Felix, and Jane conversed around a marble table__**.**_

"_Master, are you sure about this? If we turn everyone all at once, there will be no controlling them. That many newborns searching for blood will tear down the walls." Demitri's concern clearly written on his features._

"_One month, that's all they get. If Caius and Alec don't break through by then, we turn everyone." _

**Vision:**

_Aro and his family walked the streets of Folks grabbing anyone foolish enough to be walking by, one by one their stock crumbled to the ground and withered in pain as their venom spread. _

_When they ran out helpless victims, they started breaking down doors. The screams echoed through the houses, buildings, and streets as they methodically searched out every member of their community._

_Once the last body fell limp to the ground, the blood bath was complete. Like statues, they stood there for three days and waited for their now too large family to control to wake._

_Like savage, caged animals over 500 bloodthirsty newborns tore down the walls around Forks. _

**A/N Sorry it's not longer, but I needed to get the set up for the next stage. It won't be so long before the next update. My first published took a lot of my time up. If you haven't checked it out please do.**

**Http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse/books/detail/14 **


End file.
